Someone Wants You
by azulneptune
Summary: The classic story of Cinderella retold. What happens after Prince Christopher and Cinderella marry? Do they live happily ever after? Read to find out! Based on the 1997 film, Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella starring Brandy and Whitney Houston.
1. The Sweetest Sounds

**The Sweetest Sounds**

* * *

"Good morning my friends." Cinderella spoke aloud to the five hens as she tossed seed from her apron onto the ground "Time to eat!"

She smiled as he watched the birds quickly peck at their food, happy to be their caretaker. This was her favorite time of the day, the early morning where she had a peaceful few hours to herself as her family slept upstairs. She didn't have to answer to anyone or anything but herself and her hens of course, which she didn't mind at all. The first half of the day belonged to her and only her and for that she was grateful.

It was still dark as it was just the twinkling of dawn, early enough to hear the birds chirping in their nests and the deer scurrying out of the forest. She looked up into the sky to see the fading stars as they slowly disappeared to make way for the bright sun.

Another day had begun, which meant for another miserable day with her step mother and step sisters. Cinderella simply sighed as she rubbed her aching leg, still sore from tilling the land to grow vegetables all day yesterday.

She wanted to do nothing except rest her weary body in her favorite rocking chair by the fire and read a good book.

However those plans were far from reality as she knew that today was her step mother, Hera's day to visit the village square. Only once a week they'd browse the market, which Cinderella was indifferent to because she never bought anything for herself.

She deeply inhaled the crisp air, once again thankful for the morning and a new start. However she quickly frowned as she exhaled to discover a weird smell coming from the kitchen. Was that smoke?

"Oh no!" Cinderella gasped as she hurriedly ran inside the tiny kitchen, grabbing a towel to remove the porridge pot from the fire "Not again."

She had been so busy with tasks and lost in her thoughts that she'd forgotten breakfast was cooking.

The young woman sighed in frustration as she placed the pot on the floor in disappointment, as she stared at the ruined food. That was her only meal for the entire day and now it was gone.

"Cinderella, what is that smell!" she heard Hera screech from the top of the stairs

She couldn't do anything but open the back door and window quickly to air the room out before the horrid woman could see what happened.

"It's going to be a long day..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Prince Christopher groaned at the sound as he covered his head with his bedding. "You may enter." he said reluctantly.

"Good morning Your Highness!" announced Lionel "Time to begin the day!"

He hated this time of day, the early morning where for many hours he was to be locked into a strict schedule. He had to answer to his mother and father, couriers, and chamberlains about matters that didn't concern him. The first half of the day belonged to the kingdom, and for that he was resentful.

"It's going to be a long day..." he whispered to himself

The young man glanced towards his window to see that the sky was still dark, the beginnings of dawn, early enough to see the fading village lights in the valley as citizens' awakened from slumber.

Another day began, which meant another monotonous day with nobility. He sighed reading over his schedule, as Lionel called in maidservants to help him get ready. He wanted to do nothing but ease his jaded mind while playing at his favorite grand piano tickling the ivory keys.

However those plans were far from reality as he knew that today was planned out for him. He watched as several servants entered his room with clean clothing, shoes, towels, soap, and one to run his bath.

"Is there anything else His Highness requests this morning?" asked Lionel

"That will be all." he replied as the small team bowed and closed the door leaving the room. He stood and walked over to his balcony looking down at the village below him inhaling the fresh air thankful for a new start. Just then an idea popped into his head.

He quickly changed into plain clothing he purchased months before, quietly sneaking down the corridors and out of the palace into the village.

* * *

"Come along girls!"

"Hurry up!"

"Move it!"

Cinderella tried her hardest to keep up with the three women as they moved from shop to shop searching for the newest garments and fashions in town. It would help out a lot if they carried their own bags.

To her relief, both Minerva and Calliope stopped at a hat shop giving her time to catch her breath.

She glanced over to see several children gathered around watching a puppet show in the square.

Memories instantly flooded of her younger days when she would look forward to viewing those shows as her father shopped in the market.

As if she were a little girl again, she smiled as she listened on

_"Quiet down, here comes the prince!" _shouted the valet puppet

_"Have anyone of you seen Lady Gwendolyn? Can you show me where to find her?"_

"Cinderella!"

"Yes?" she was startled from her trance

"Does this hat look better on me?" smirked Calliope

Minerva snatched the hat away from her sister "Or me?"

"Well I don't know much about hats, but I don't think it flatters either one of you." she answered honestly.

Both sisters were taken aback by her answer.

"What did you ask her for?"

"She doesn't know anything about hats she said so herself." she said as she snatched the fuzzy hat off her head

"Give it to me!"

They went back and forth until they finally cried for their mother inside of the hat shop.

Cinderella couldn't believe that they were fighting as if they still were five years old. She held a blank stare as she turned back towards the puppet show. It was far more entertaining than watching them argue.

_"What are words compared to the joy of holding you in my arms again?"_

_"Be my bride Lady Gwendolyn, and I will pledge to you my love, for all eternity..."_

Cinderella couldn't do anything but swoon at those captivating words. Loving someone for all eternity? Could it be possible? She wondered if she would even be lucky enough to find love, let alone find a love that was as passionate as that.

The young woman turned to see a man spinning his daughter around in his arms, and her heart melted at the sight. She grew fond of the days when her own father would take her out into the village market to shop every Sunday afternoon.

She dreamily sighed as she watched a loving couple share a kiss after surprising the lady with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

_"Is it possible for me to experience that?"_ she pondered

Her life at the moment wasn't the best and there were many obstacles in her way for her to meet someone, let alone fall in love.

Hera was very strict about how often she could leave home and when she was allowed a chance out she was overwhelmed with so many errands that there wasn't time to focus on anything else.

She missed her father so much, it was still very much painful as if he had gone yesterday. However she kept him close to her heart by keeping him alive, through his music. She envisioned him playing the piano at that very moment...

_"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head..._

_The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said..._

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see..._

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me..._

_Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me..."_

That gave her hope. She knew that if she wished hard enough that maybe it would become true.

_"But who would want me, a servant girl?"_ the thought bounced around her mind often.

If she didn't do something about her miserable situation soon, what would become of her?

"Cinderella!" Hera thrust her heaviest bags into her hands as she walked off annoyed.

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?" Minerva asked Calliope

"Who are you calling lazy?"

"Not you stupid, Cinderella."

"Who are you calling stupid?"

She decided to let it go for now as she followed behind her step sisters throughout the market.

* * *

By the time Christopher made it to the heart of the village, it was teeming with lots of people from all over the kingdom.

Conversations of all types filled the air, as well as smoke from vendors selling food, and children flying kites in the sky.

He couldn't help but to feel giddy at the scenery, this is where he felt he belonged, among the people, real people. Not cooped up inside the palace all day long with servants, guards, and valets.

He would much rather sit and chat with the local baker or butcher over a Duke or Duchess any day.

The prince smiled at a couple who weren't agreeing with each other and decided to buy a flower for the lady to break the tension. She kind of reminded him of his mother with her thick locs and brown skin.

The lady simply smiled when she received the daisy and Christopher walked away pleased. He couldn't understand for the life of him why a couple in love would argue. Raising his voice at the woman he loved? _Never._

He turned to see that the couple had reconciled and they were now hugging and holding hands. That warmed his heart, but he couldn't help but to think if he could ever have that.

_"I wonder what it's like..."_ he pondered

To be in love that is. His life at the moment was confusing to say the least, so much fell on his shoulders when it came to being the crown prince, especially wondering if women liked him for who he really was instead of a just a prize to be won.

The only time he was allowed outside of the palace is when he is sneaking off into various places in the village which didn't really leave much time to meet anyone new.

He sighed as he began to hum the tune of his favorite song from his mother's favorite play called _No Strings_.

_"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head..._

_The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said..._

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see..._

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me..._

_Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me..."_

Those words gave him hope. He hadn't given up this far so why now? This was his only wish.

_"But who would want me, for who I really am?"_ the thought was persistent in his mind.

If he didn't do something about his uneasy situation soon, what would become of him? The kingdom?

Suddenly, he heard a huge crash on the main road with a startled young woman watching as one the royal carriages trampled over all of her belongings. He quickly ran over to assist her.

_"They're looking for me" _he thought

"Are you alright miss?" he asked looking in the direction the carriage went. He knelt down to pick up her many boxes.

"Yes I'm fine I think." she responded shyly, embarrassed about this silly accident she was so tangled in her thoughts that she hadn't looked before crossing the road.

"Here you go." he handed her the bruised hat, ashamed of how rude the horsemen were "Just like those royals isn't it? Not caring if there in anybody's way..."

"Well I'm sure they were going somewhere very important."

"I doubt it..." he looked up to give her a bag when they finally locked eyes with each other.

Christopher couldn't do anything but stare as his eyes wondered her entire face. He'd never seen a girl so beautiful before in his entire life. His mouth wanted to speak but his mind wouldn't allow him, and he couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

Cinderella saw his face and simply smiled. She was unsure of what to say to this charming and handsome gentleman.

"Thanks, thanks for your help." was all she could muster up as she stood and quickly walked off.

He was still on the ground as she was walking and quickly stood to follow her.

"Wait! What's your name?" he blurted out. It was so unlike himself to act so impulsively.

"Cinderella." she stopped in her tracks afraid to speak.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cinderella. I like to sit by the fire and the cinders fly and my face gets smudged." she explained.

"Ah, _Cinder_-ella...I like it!" he smiled understanding.

"It grows on you I guess...excuse me!" she said nervously walking off again.

"Tell me Cinderella what would a man have to do to find himself in your good graces?" he followed behind her, he had to know more about her.

"Who wants to know?"

"Let's just say a charming stranger."

"This charming stranger seems pretty sure if himself, but he'd have to get to know me a lot better than some girl he just met on the street..." she was a bit uncomfortable that he was following her.

"Oh but he'd like to, very much." he was so enamored with her that he crashed into a flower cart.

"Oh my..." Cinderella was shocked at his actions and scurried off "I'm not sure I want to meet this stranger, I doubt he has any idea of how a girl should be treated."

"Like a princess I suppose?"

"No! Like a person with kindness and respect."

He was perplexed to hear that. "You're not like most girls are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...I didn't mean to offend you."

They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say next.

"It's alright, it's just that I've lived a pretty sheltered life." she said matter-of-factly.

"So have I!"

"Really?"

"Every day the same old routine-" he began

"Don't you just want to run away and-" she exclaimed

"Never come back!" they said in unison

They were both shocked and amazed to find out that someone else could relate to their mundane lives. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"I thought I told you to never to talk to strangers!"

Cinderella instantly recognized Hera's voice and ran over to her a little embarrassed to be caught.

"I'm so sorry step mother."

That didn't faze Christopher at all. "I hope I see you again...Cinderella."

"Goodbye." she mouthed she stared into his eyes, unusual feelings engulfed her instantly.

"Hurry up with those packages, what are you doing?!"

Cinderella ignored her while standing like a statue with her feet glued to the floor unable to move as she watched the young man walk away. She felt something different while talking to him that she felt with no one else.

Unable to figure it out she followed behind her family yet again to continue shopping. _"Duty calls..."_ she said mentally

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see..._

_and the dearest love in all the world, is waiting somewhere for me..._

_is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me..._

Christopher looked back once more to see her walk away with her family as he entered his carriage unwillingly. He couldn't stop smiling, as he looked out the window. What was this strange feeling all of a sudden?

He decided to let it go as the horses trudged up the giant hill towards the palace, his home. _"Duty calls..."_ he sighed thoughtfully.

* * *

Lionel was pacing back and forth in the foyer of the palace waiting for the prince's carriage to arrive. He couldn't believe that he was still going against his parents' wishes by leaving the palace grounds without proper supervision.

The anxious valet sighed in relief as the carriage rolled through the front gates. "Finally." he said as he hurriedly approached him.

The prince not once looked at him as he walked inside. Lionel was becoming tired of his antics, it was becoming too much to handle.

A maid servant handed Lionel the set of clothing the prince had abandoned earlier that morning and quickly ordered him to change.

"Your father and mother have been waiting for you since nine." he explained as he looked at his plain clothes in disgust "I told them you were playing an intense game of cricket with your friends..."

Christopher ignored him as he began to change. He honestly didn't care what his parents had to say to him, they were always down his back about something. At least he had Lionel to confide in.

"They are in their bedroom and are growing antsy so please hurry!"

The prince knew how his mother was so he indeed picked up the pace as Lionel trailed behind him.

"Why? Why the disguise again your highness after I begged you!"

"I had a wonderful time today Lionel, no one treated me like a prince...what a relief to be among real people!"

"Ah yes, yes can I tell you something? Real people are not all their cracked up to be eh."

The short man stopped to get his attention pointing at himself "Look at me. I am a real person...does that tell you anything?"

Christopher sighed in frustration walking away, he thought that he would see his side of the matter. Even Lionel couldn't understand why the prince wasn't satisfied with his life.

"Believe me they are all out there wishing they could be _you_!"

"Because they have no idea what it's _really_ like!"

He was still confused. "Help me out here...you are rich, you live in a gorgeous palace, you have beautiful women throwing themselves at your feet, is there something I am not getting?!" Lionel exclaimed. He would trade places with him in a heartbeat.

"I have no life of my own! Everything is decided for me...where I go, what I do, and who I see!"

"Your Highness this disappearing thing has got to stop it is too dangerous!"

"Oh it's perfectly safe Lionel..."

"I am not worried about you I am worried about me, I cannot keep lying to your mother they have laws against that!"

Christopher shook he head as he stuffed his shirt into his pants before walking into the King's Quarters to talk with his parents.

"If he wants to kill me why doesn't he just trample me with his carriage and get it over with?" whispered Lionel

"You wanted to see me mother?" he walked in to see his mother and father busy with their separate tasks.

"Christopher darling, where have you been? Your father and I were just talking about you!" she hugged her only son with joy

"Your mother was talking, I was_ listening_." The King interjected.

Constantina narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Alright...what's going on?" the prince knew something was up. He noticed a scroll at her desk, as he went over to read it.

She instantly brightened at those words as she followed her son to her writing desk to explain "Oh nothing, just planning a little get together..."

"Uh huh." Christopher saw the list of names reading them closely

"Nothing fancy just family..."

"Uh huh."

"And a few close friends..."

"Uh huh." he frowned as he read the names

"...and all the eligible young women in the kingdom." he said quickly hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Mother!" he shouted recognizing several of the young women's names from the previous balls in the not-so-distant past.

This would be the seventh ball his mother had thrown for him in his 'honor' within the past year. It was simply humiliating.

"We're only talking around four, five hundred guests at the most." she shrugged knowing how he would react.

"Mother, you cannot keep doing this to me!"

"What?"

Christopher was so angry that he just stared at his mother with dissatisfaction.

"Max what is he saying?" she turned to her husband, she really didn't understand what the big deal was.

"He's saying he doesn't want to have another ball."

"No he's not!"

Maximilian saw how hurt his son looked and decided to add to the conversation. "Chris, it's really very simple...all your mother and I want is for you to be _happy_."

"Happiness has got nothing to do with it!"

The men both turned to the woman of the room distraught at her careless words.

"I mean of course we want you to be happy" she corrected "but you do have certain obligations..."

"What your mother is _trying_ to say is..." Maximilian tried to explain in the gentlest yet straightforward way he could "We think it's time you've chose a bride...and produced an heir."

Those words came down on the prince like a stone wall. Of course that is what this is all about, his bachelorhood. In his parents' mind, time was winding down for him and they needed absolute reassurance that the kingdom would continue to thrive.

"Someday soon this entire kingdom will be yours!" she offered hoping it would give him perspective.

"Not that soon!"

Christopher had to find a way to make them understand how difficult this was for him. Finding a bride at a formal ball? How ancient. Her way hadn't worked for him before, so why keep forcing it to happen?

"Look, all I'm asking is if you'd let me choose a bride for myself in my own way..." he smiled at the thought of finally meeting the girl of his dreams "And I guess I have this silly idea that I want to be in _love_ when I get married...like you were."

The royal couple smiled at that. They knew that their son was a true romantic at heart, but he had to be realistic. He was now twenty-four years old, with no signs of a future prospect in sight. His way hadn't worked in all this time, so why allow it? The Queen knew what she had to do.

"That's all we want for you too son." smiled Maximilian

"Yes darling, but here's nothing saying you can't fall in love at the ball it happens_ all_ the time!"

"You haven't heard a word I said." he mumbled walking out of the room to take a walk around the gardens. He had to clear his mind before he said something he would regret.

"Where is he going?"

"Couldn't it be something we said?" The King said with sarcasm.

Constantina sighed as she called for the valet. She loved her son dearly, but it had to be done, and soon.

"Lionel!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said sheepishly

"Proclamation from the Prince..."

"Excuse me your majesty, I couldn't help overhearing and I have to say I don't think the prince sounded like..."

She wasn't having it. Her mind was made up. "Lionel. Take this down." she ordered

As always he obeyed, dipping the violet quill pen in a tube filled with dark ink and unrolling a fresh scroll to write down her words. He felt a little bad for the prince, as he now understood what he meant when it came to voicing his opinion for his own life. Lionel just hoped that the Queen was right for once.

"_His Royal Highness_, Prince Christopher Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James...is giving a ball!"

The King simply looked at his wife in disbelief that she would go against their son's request. However, he didn't detest her from doing it.

Constantina felt her husband's concern, but that didn't deter her at all. Something had to be done.

"He'll thank us for it later." she said confidently.


	2. Falling In Love With Love

**Falling In Love With Love**

* * *

Christopher wiped his damp forehead with a towel as he entered the grand foyer after a brisk game of badminton on the palace lawn. He gratefully accepted the cool drink a servant offered him quickly finishing it in one long gulp

"Thank you." he placed the glass on the tray as he noticed fresh beautiful bouquets of flowers, candelabras, and decorative ribbon trim beautifully coordinated throughout the room. Several servants were in every corner of the palace carrying silver trays of food, desserts, and other fancy delectables. He quickly put two and two together.

"Peter!" he stopped a servant in his tracks gesturing to the several scrolls piled in his arms "What are you carrying?"

The man simply handed him one of the scrolls "Your proclamation, Your Highness."

"I haven't made any..." he quickly read the words that were ornately written on the fabric.

_His Royal Highness, Prince Christopher Rupert Windomere Vladimir Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James, Prince of Baltia, Earl of Westernesse, Duke of Estes, Baron of Terre, Lord of the Atlas and Great Steward of Richlands_

_has cordially invited you to the annual Queen's Ball._

_All eligible young women in the kingdom are summoned to attend in hopes of becoming his bride..._

The prince instantly took off down the marble staircase to find his mother. He spotted her having a conversation with a maidservant discussing table arrangements. Unable to control his emotions, he almost charged into her.

"Mother!" he shouted

The Queen darted in the opposite direction pretending to not hear him.

"Listen to me, you have to call off this ball immediately!"

"Now why would I do that?" she asked whimsically while observing the garland decor on the walls "The invitations were sent out last night. Besides, what would we tell everyone?"

"You'll tell everyone that you went behind my back and you're very ashamed of yourself!"

"Ashamed?"

"Yes! I do not understand why you would go against my wishes. Am I not your son?"

Lionel was up on the ladder decorating and eavesdropping on the entire conversation. He had to help his pal out.

"I should probably not interfere..."

"Probably!"

He had to think of a plan fast on his feet "Let's say the prince goes to the ball tonight..."

"Traitor!" Christopher yelled in frustration

"If he should find a bride tonight, that's wonderful...but if he does not..." he trailed off hoping he would catch on

The young man smiled understanding what he was insinuating "Lionel, you're brilliant!"

"Mother I'll attend the ball, but if I do not find her tonight you'll let me fall in love my own way..." he negotiated

"But!"

"With no interruptions..."

"But..."

"No matter how long it takes."

"It has the ring of fairness to it." the King agreed "He has always followed your way, my dear. It is time you've followed his."

"I suppose if that's what you want." she sighed in defeat not understanding.

The prince eagerly hugged both his parents before running off filled with relief.

"Don't worry Your Majesties, the prince will find his bride tonight, I can feel it in my bones!"

The Queen side eyed Lionel "You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't." she seriously replied.

* * *

Cinderella sighed in repose as she stared at her reflection in the shiny clean floors after scrubbing all afternoon. She looked at her overworked hands in disgust as they were now peeling and dry from endless chores.

Nevertheless, she was just happy that she'd finished her work for today and it was now time to rest for bit. She was most looking forward to finishing her book while sipping on a cup of tea.

"The Prince is giving a ball!" shouted Francine with glee practically bursting through the front door with the prized scroll in hand. "A ball! Daughters, come down at once!"

Minerva and Calliope slowly descended down the stairs in confusion "What is it mother?"

"The Prince is giving a ball!" she repeated walking her dirty shoes over her step daughter's hard work "They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!"

Cinderella couldn't do anything but just sit there on the floor as she stared at the footprints in frustration. She couldn't understand the big fuss.

Calliope was ecstatic to hear such good news "If only he'd proposed to me!"

"No, he will propose to me!" claimed Minerva

Francine rolled her eyes "Just leave the hair and clothes to me. We must get you girls ready...and soon! It is tonight after all."

"Tonight?" said Minerva

"Yes, so don't just stand there! Prepare yourselves! Cinderella, fetch hot water to draw our baths and gather sewing needle and thread. We have a throne to claim!"

* * *

Christopher was laid out on the deep crimson chaise lounge in his bedchamber, seemingly resting, eyes closed. On the outside his seemed peaceful and at ease, but on the inside his mind was filled to the brim with every emotion imaginable.

Anxiety, confusion, and worry plagued him. This would be the last ball he would ever have to face, no matter what the result was, he was free from the painful humiliation of attending another pity gala.

However, what if his Mother was right? What if falling in love his way never worked? What if he never found his one true love? What if, what if, what if? Fear quickly took over as he sat up and pondered

_"What if I never find true love?"_

He exhaled as he fell back on the pillows of the plush chair thinking of the maiden from the village he met days ago. A classic beauty she was. So mysterious and wise. He could not stop thinking about what she said to him about how women preferred to be treated amongst men.

_"Like a person, with kindness and respect."_

That simply amazed him. For once in his privileged life he was intrigued with a woman that he genuinely liked, it was unlike him to feel this way about someone. He was very much enamored with everything about her, but what was her name?

He had courted a few young ladies in the past, with the insistence of his mother, but the relationships failed miserably. Most maidens had mostly cared about his title and wealth giving little thought to the actual person. No one had given him that spark until that fateful moment in the village. The prince desperately hoped that he could experience that feeling once more.

Knock. Knock.

Christopher hated that sound. "You may enter."

"Your Highness, it is time to prepare you for the ball." said Lionel "Five hours hence everyone gathers in your honor."

"Right." he sighed "A complete waste of time, I know I won't find her tonight."

The valet understood his strife. "You never know, things happen when you least expect it." he said sincerely "If not tonight, I know you will very soon."

Christopher accepted his hopeful words, but his stomach dropped when his team of tailors and maidservants entered his quarters to drape him in the finest clothing.

"Here we go..."

A few hours went by before the prince was groomed from head to toe in a well-fitting white frock coat trimmed with gold inlay, teal colored crushed velvet britches, and family jewels. The Crown Jeweler offered his crown to wear, but the prince declined on the grounds of it being much too heavy to balance while dancing.

He held a stern expression as he checked his appearance in the full length mirror before a servant handed him white gloves to complete the look.

"Excellent choice Your Highness." complemented Lionel "The guards will arrive soon to escort you to the ballroom."

Christopher nodded his head as he walked over to his balcony viewing the many coaches rolling through the front gates. He couldn't believe he was going to do this once again.

"God save the Queen..." he whispered fiercely

* * *

"Cinderella my petticoat! Cinderella my stockings!"

The young woman rushed around the parlor room trying to tend to all three women as quickly as she could. It had taken hours to prepare them for the ball and they weren't even close to perfecting their appearances.

"Minerva stand still!" Francine shouted tightening her corset forcing air out her lungs "Beauty knows no pain!"

"Mother you're hurting me!"

"Cry now or cry later when the prince doesn't prefer you because you refused to properly wear your undergarments! You must do what is necessary to play the game, and win the prize!"

Cinderella couldn't help but feel a little bad for Minerva, she didn't deserve that at all. She frowned when she referred to the prince as a prize, for he was a person not an object to win.

"Cinderella, do you not wish to attend the ball?" asked Calliope

The young woman hadn't thought at all about attending the ball until time grew closer for them to leave. She dreamily sighed at their fabulous dresses, although she was happy they were leaving her alone for the night, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to visit the royal palace and attend such an elegant event.

"Do not even bother answering that mindless question." Francine alleged "Under no circumstance are you to attend the ball tonight."

"But all eligible young women in the kingdom are invoked to attend..."

Francine narrowed her eyes in her direction in disbelief that she would even dare to mention the gala. "Well, I suppose you think that the prince is going to take one glance at you and fall madly in love."

Cinderella felt uneasy at the comment, she hadn't at all felt that way about herself in the prince's presence. "Not at all I-

"Trust me, Cinderella. Know your place and be satisfied with what you have. You'll be much happier."

"If, my father were alive..." she blurted out wishing her father were there to defend and protect her

"Well, he's not. Is he?" she stung "Don't cling to the past, Cinderella. It's not very attractive."

Both Minerva and Calliope sat with perplexed faces, knowing their mother had gone too far.

"You really should get your head out of the clouds and focus more on your work. Now, make use of yourself and fetch me the hand mirror from the mantle, will you?"

Cinderella meagerly handed her the mirror as she watched the woman stare fondly at herself "And above all, a good bride always hides her flaws..."

"Until _after_ the wedding!" chimed the sisters

"Shouldn't a man love you for who you really are in-spite of everything?"

Francine smirked at that response, deciding to turn her attention towards her step daughter yet again. "How quaint. Tell me Cinderella, what would you say to capture the prince?"

"I don't know." she had never even met the prince let alone spoken with him.

"Of course you don't!"

"But whatever I'd say, we would know in an instant that we were meant for each other. Then he'd smile and kiss my hand."

"That sounds so romantic." said Calliope

"Say it again Cinderella." begged Minerva

"This isn't above love! It's about _marriage!_ Have I taught you girls nothing?" shouted a flustered Francine "I cannot believe I raised you girls to think this way!"

Cinderella frowned at that statement. It was always about love to her. Why marry if love is not involved? She wondered if Francine ever loved her father at all.

"Do you think that the prince will actually love his bride? Of course not! He needs to marry in order to secure his place in the kingdom...and I need one of my girls to secure his fortune. It is the only way."

Minerva and Calliope both appeared nervous at their mother's words. Cinderella could tell that they didn't agree. She actually felt sorry for them.

"Haven't you ever loved before?" asked Cinderella

"Nonsense is what that emotion is! Your father would sit and write about love until the day ran out and his fingers were weak and brittle. Remove the veil from your eyes Cinderella and step out of your little make believe world because it will never happen for you! Who needs love when you have riches?" she snapped "Let me tell you girls something..."

_"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full_

_I was unwise with eyes unable to see_

_I fell in love with love, with love everlasting..._

_But love fell out with me!"_

"And it will fall out with you too, Cinderella. If you're ever lucky enough to find love that is...I mean look at you! It's preposterous!" she cackled aloud "Enough talking, finish up! We must be the first to arrive!"

Cinderella ignored the woman as she continued to brush Calliope's curly auburn locks of hair until it was perfectly smooth.

* * *

At the hem of his chambers, he took a moment to compose himself. He couldn't very well go skipping out onto the corridors. He needed to be somewhat dignified. Taking a few breaths, he straightened himself and turned the corner that would lead him into the grand ballroom with two guards at his side. Lionel wasn't too far behind them as they finally reached the entrance.

The valet clapped his hands for the doors to open to the ballroom unveiling hundreds of young women standing on the marble steps draped in their finest attire awaiting their chance with him.

Their gowns pooled together into a kaleidoscope scope of colors and fabrics of all textures, extravagant feather fans whispering about their faces, as they excitedly and anxiously waited on bated breath for the guest of honor, the crown prince. His thoughts instantly went to the instances of him hearing woman of the past talking about him behind his back.

_"Just give me a few years and I'll be the future queen most definitely."_

_"I wonder how many rooms the palace has."_

_"A chance is all I need, I'll most definitely trap him in the best way, if you know what I mean."_

He instantly went in the opposite direction leaving the guards and the valet confused.

"Your Highness?" Lionel chased after him concerned "May I ask what is troubling you?"

He couldn't do anything but shake his head "I can't do this again Lionel. It's all too much, I refuse! I honestly thought I could but I cannot go through with this. Call it off now, I order you!"

"I apologize for this, but you do not have the authority to do so Your Highness." Lionel honestly felt horrible for the young man "Everyone is already here and expecting your presence tonight."

"I do not care! Those women do not respect me! They want wealth and prestige and I have too much respect for myself to let them fawn over me like a piece of meat!"

"I am in agreement."

"You don't under- you are?"

"Yes. I've seen you grapple through this entire journey and I know what you are going through. However, as crown prince, you have duties to fulfill. Unfortunately this is one of them. Don't think about the purpose of why this ball was thrown for you, just simply have fun with it. Before you know, it will all be over and everyone will forget that this night ever happened."

For some reason Lionel's words took to him. "I guess you're right." he exhaled nervously "Lionel, can I trust you with the words that I am about to say?"

The man furrowed his brow with concern "Of course Your Highness, you can confide in me."

"I met someone." he spoke lowly as if his revelation were against the law "A maiden from the village."

"Met whom? The village? When did this occur..." he rambled

"Last week when I hid amongst the citizens, I met the most intriguing woman...her many bushels and boxes were disheveled in the road, and being the gentleman I am, I of course assisted her...afterwards, the two of us conversed for a moment." he paused, his memories fondly playing in his mind. A smile lit up his face, his eyes twinkling. "She was quite alluring, Lionel. I was drawn to her spirit and the fascinating perspective she gave. I could hardly think straight during the whole encounter. It was as if a completely different entity outside of myself took over."

Lionel listened on as he spoke "It seems that you were beguiled by her. I've never heard you speak so highly of a woman before."

"I probably won't ever feel like that again. Promise me Lionel to not mention this to my father nor mother, especially my mother."

"You have my greatest impart, Your Highness."

Christopher sighed turning back towards the entrance corridor "I'm prepared. Call for the herald Lionel."

"That's more like it." he patted him on the shoulder "I'm here if you need me as always."

Christopher nodded, his emotions receding as he stepped into the threshold of the ballroom. Loud trumpets blared a thunderous roar before the herald announced his presence to all who attended.

"Introducing, His Royal Highness Prince Christopher..."

The prince quickly walked into the center of the ballroom as his guests enclosed around him applauding in his honor. Families with young daughters traveled far and wide from the outskirts of the kingdom in hopes of catching the interest of the King's only son.

On the outside, Christopher appeared confident and dashing but internally he felt trapped. Confined to a cage, he was put on display for all to see, and he was required to pick another to join him inside it.

He quickly raised his hand to prompt Lionel to begin the process of dancing with each young maiden. The valet escorted the first lady over to him, a blonde, dressed in opal colored taffeta smiling from ear to ear.

_"Just have fun with it."_ he thought as the orchestra began to play a soft tune

"Good evening, Your Highness." she spoke as she curtsied "My name is Gwyneth, daughter of Frederick, Baron of Lyonesse."

Christopher forced a smile as they waltzed for not even two seconds before he silently hinted at Lionel to escort another girl over. The valet quickly obliged as he smoothly walked over a short haired woman grinning in his direction.

Lionel saw his reaction before they were even introduced and diverted her in the opposing direction, instructing the next girl to face the prince.

_"This is going to be quicker than I thought."_ mused Lionel

* * *

Cinderella waved goodbye as she watched the carriage disappear down the dirt road for the royal palace.

She silently walked back inside the house, tiredly eyeing the mess of fabrics, garments, and feathers her step family left behind in preparation for the ball. Gently picking up a discarded hat, she placed it back on the chair deciding not to clean up right away.

It would be hours before they would return, for this was the perfect period to alleviate her mind.

Solemnly, she walked into the kitchen where her favorite chair and book were waiting patiently for her. It was quite awkward and new to have the entire dwelling to herself, but she quickly molded with the atmosphere as she began the fifth chapter.

Suddenly she felt a bit overheated and stood to open the window to that faced her garden, receiving the cool evening air blowing in from the east. She began to read again, and frowned after hearing the frogs croak steadily in the woods. Hearing the animals always tickled her but for some reason on this night it had become unbearable to hear. The young woman quickly shut the window closed, and sat to continue the chapter. A few moments had gone by when she noticed she had read the first two sentences repeatedly. Concentration had completely vanished from her.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love."

_But never doubt I love._

The one person in the entire world who had shown her unconditional love had been gone for years. It was an emotion she was deprived of for most of her life, yet she achingly yearned for it. Darling memories of stumbling into the handsome young fellow that day in the village was an encounter that often caused her heart to leap whenever it crossed her scores of thoughts. Very few things intrigued her, and he was among them. A humble gentleman he was, inquisitive and kind were words most perfect to describe him. The simplest phrase that he uttered before disappearing forever replayed repeatedly in her head.

_"I hope to see you again, Cinderella."_

As did she. Whatever feelings haunted her since that day never lifted, and she never wanted it to end. Whatever was his name?

"Perhaps a drop of tea will do me well." she opened the cupboard for a cup when it slipped out of her hands like liquid, suddenly shattering onto the floor in pieces. She instantly knelt down to clean it up before bursting into tears, sobbing uncontrollably near the crackling fireplace. She cried for quite a while until she could finally sync her breathing, attempting with all her might to calm herself down.

"I am worthy of love." she whispered as tears rushed down her cheeks "My father loved me..."

She quickly knelt down on her knees, still sore from scouring the warped wooden floors and clasped her hands together tightly, her damp eyes wide open searching for what to say. Her emotions landed on one request that she'd always dreamed of doing since she was a little girl. Attending the royal ball for the first time. Just one night off from her mundane life to feel beautiful on the exterior, draped in finery and jewels like everyone else could. To be amongst noble and courageous people and not have a care in the world. Just this once.

"I wish..." she mustered "I wish I could go to the ball."

FOLDEROL AND FIDDLE DEE DEE! FIDDLE DEE FADDLE DEE FODDLE!

ALL THE WISHES IN THE WORLD ARE POPPYCOCK AND TWADDLE!

Cinderella turned to see a beautiful woman draped in bronze satin and topaz gems sparkling in front of her waving as if she had known her forever. She couldn't believe her eyes. Had she gone mad?

"Who are you?" she cried

"I'm your Fairy Godmother, honey."

"You?"

"Is it a problem dear?"

"No I'm sorry I just never dreamed of..."

FOLDEROL AND FIDDLE DEE DEE! FIDDLE DEE FADDLE DEE FOODLE!

ALL THE DREAMERS IN THE WORLD ARE DIZZY IN THE NOODLE!

"Why did you say that about dreamers?"

"I can see that this is going to take a while. Aren't you going to invite me in?" she spoke knowingly

"Oh forgive me, of course I am!" Cinderella quickly opened the door leading to the wood, her expression held confusion as she was nowhere to be found.

"Cinderella over here!"

She turned to see that Fairy Godmother was already inside the house waiting patiently.

"I always knew that someone would come and take me away from here!"

"Cinderella, if you want to get out of here you're going to have to do it yourself.

"However so, Godmother? I've wished for this one request my entire life." she replied

"Well, let me put it this way. Too many people in this world are just sitting around, wishing for something to happen, and they'll never do anything about it." she said

"So, you're telling me not to wish?"

"No, no, no! That's not at all my point! Everything starts with a wish!" she smiled

"Then, why would you say that wishes are useless?"

"Well, let's see just how useless wishes _really_ are. Come with me." Fairy Godmother led her outside in front of the abode.

"Now, tell me. If you could wish for anything at this very moment, anything at all, what would it be?"

Cinderella thought for moment "I would wish for my father to come back into my life...but at this very moment before you appeared, I wished to the high heavens for an opportunity to attend the royal ball."

"Well then, what's stopping you from going?"

"I have no way to get there." she said woefully "My step mother forbade me to go as well."

"The world is full of zanies and fools, Cinderella. Unfortunately, your step mother is one of them." she said seriously "They don't believe in sensible rules or what sensible people have to say. You have authority over your own life my godchild, all you have to do is trust yourself."

Cinderella accepted her words fully, mustering up courage in her heart.

"Now as for transportation...well, you do have a fair point there. Suppose I were to turn that pumpkin over there into a big, beautiful, golden carriage that would carry you to the ball?"

Cinderella hurriedly went over to the pumpkin patch and picked the plumpest gourd in the garden, placing it near her Godmother.

"Well, what would we do about horses?"

"Your mouse friends would do nicely!" she gestured to the rusted cage of pale rodents, smiling as Cinderella fetched it as well.

"As for coachmen and footmen..." she pondered "Your hens!"

"My poor hens are exhausted from the day, but I will gather them for you!"

After Cinderella found the things she needed, Fairy Godmother stood back and whimsically maneuvered her arms and fingers in each direction, casting an extraordinary spell on each object until it appeared to be what she spoke. The young woman stood in awe as she watched her Godmother work her magic, amazed at the ornate carriage trimmed in detailed fashion. Four ivory Arabian horses were strapped in the front neighing excitedly as three coachmen and footmen dressed dashingly in brocade placed themselves in arrangement, prepared to ride off for the palace.

"Just like in my dreams..." Cinderella whispered

"Let's see...We've a coachman, a footman, horses, a carriage...is there anything else I have forgotten?"

Cinderella looked down at her ragged dress in shame. Fairy Godmother noticed instantly motioning for her to spin around.

"How could I forget, I always save the best for last!"

Cinderella did as she was told and slowly revolved in place with her arms out nervously. With a flash of light, her threadbare petticoat was instantly transposed, lengthening into a gown of sweeping lapis satin. From underneath peeped out her petite feet covered in glossy stockings and Murano glass.

"Impossible..." she breathed out

Completely wonderstruck, she removed her silk dress gloves, goggling at her once tufted hands now smooth as butter. She gently touched her braids, curled into a perfect chignon at the crest of her head, fitted by a diamond encrusted tiara.

Forthright, she ran into Fairy Godmother's arms embracing her with thankfulness that she couldn't describe any other way. "Thank you so much Godmother! Thank you!"

"Before you go, there is one thing I must tell you."

"Yes, Godmother?"

"Yes, dear, well even though my own magic is powerful, it can only last until midnight. At the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

Cinderella was saddened by that "I shall obey your request Godmother."

"Good. Now, go! Go forth towards the royal palace and live vicariously tonight! Go forth in the name of every girl who has wanted to change the world she inhabited, go with the promise of possibility!"

With the assistance of the footmen, she nestled inside the carriage, her ball gown completely enveloping the interior.

"It is possible." she smiled looping her arm through the window opening, sweetly blowing a kiss to Fairy Godmother as the carriage swiftly began to hale off into the night by the stately horses. Cinderella covered her mouth in amazement as she glimpsed at the royal palace in the distance in all of its grandiosity, feeling the cool night air on her face as the carriage drew closer to the hilltop. Her wildest dream had finally come true.

_"It's possible!_

_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!_

_It's possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage!_

_And four white mice are easily turned to horses..._

_Such folderol and fiddle dee dee of course is...quite possible!" _she exclaimed with full conviction.

After a long journey through the twisted woodland, the golden carriage slowly concluded at the wide steps of the grand palace. Her helpful footmen assisted her out as she carefully placed her glass covered feet on the smooth tile. Cinderella could nearly compose herself as she stared innately at the entrance.

"I'm finally here..." she lifted her petticoat as she climbed the many stairs to the front entry.

Two guards instantly opened the heavy doors as she approached them allowing her inside the most cherished edifice in all the land. A bit intimidated, she gingerly sauntered down the long corridor lined with towering mirrors and armed guards on either side. Giant chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and candlesticks affixed on candelabras were glowing softly in the dim room. Unsure of where to go, she timidly turned to her right and completely froze at the zenith of the staircase, viewing the hundreds of guests gathered below, dancing merrily around the ballroom.

Suddenly, the orchestra ceased their repertoire, alerting everyone to ogle in her direction. Cinderella could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest as she stood with her feet pressed to the floor. A hush swept through the entire room causing Christopher to look up. His look of confusion quickly melted into astonishment, his entire form swelled blissfully. Just like a child grows wide eyed at the most splendid lollipop in the candy store, his eyes were focused on the face of the angelic maiden poised for everyone to see. Her gown was the most fanciful periwinkle blue he had ever seen, the sleeves and bodice were speckled with minuscule corundums and shimmers. The bodice was tight, her gown flowing out from her waist like the ocean, the tulle fabric glittering in the candlelight. A tiara sitting neatly at the center of her hair, the color of onyx, was piled on her head while the rest hung in ringlets near her polished shoulders.

Cinderella's eyes searched through the crowd hoping to find an inviting face to ease her fear, and lingered on the buoyant face of a young man dressed in alabaster and gold curiously gazing at her with glee. A rush of relief flooded her body as she beamed her beautiful smile down in his direction. As if she were pulled by a magnet, she gracefully glided down the marble staircase, her eyes not once leaving his face. The ballroom was as quiet as the forest in the pit of night with everyone focused, anticipating her next move as she stood at the base of the staircase in front of the prince.

Christopher was in awe of her beauty so close, yet so far away from his presence.

"Hello..." he spoke breaking protocol by greeting first. He hadn't realized as all rules and procedures had fled his mind. He was only concerned about knowing more about this marvelous damsel.

"How do you do, Your Highness." Cinderella fell into a deep curtsy with her head bowed towards the ground, showing her highest respect. In reverence for her enchanting welcome he smiled, knowing in that moment that he'd never wanted her to address him in such a manner ever again. Christopher placed his gloved hand gently under her dainty chin, prompting her to lift her head towards him. She did so with a surprised expression, not expecting the prince to execute such a visceral move.

He desperately wanted their lips to meet, but held his composure as it was not the appropriate moment. They stared into each other's orbs, non-verbally agreeing to dance in each other's arms as the prince swept the mysterious maiden off her feet into a traditional waltz circling about the ballroom floor.


	3. Lovely Night

**Lovely Night**

* * *

Whispers and reticent chatter were spoken among the many guests in curiosity of the graceful girl who effortlessly captivated the prince. Noblemen were baffled in the crowd as they were unable to put a name to her sweet face, constantly moving in a blur as the pair waltzed.

Majority of the women were transfixed on her winsome gown and unfamiliarity while others instantly grew emulous of her chemistry with the prince. Hera scanned the crowd hoping to catch her ear on a clue as to who the nameless woman was.

_"Surely, she must be a princess from a faraway land, or at least an heiress."_

_"She is quite beautiful."_

_"They look as if they were made for each other."_

Hera winced at the last comment, boiling with rage as she shoved past several people in the crowd to confront the valet. Unable to reconcile with the fact that her plans have been ruined, she tapped him on his shoulder.

"My daughters have yet to greet His Highness." she pouted "Can you alert him to step over this way?"

Lionel glanced at the two young women behind her. "Your daughters have indeed met him. How could I forget?"

"Listen, we have traveled very far to attend and we would like a fair chance. I heard the rule was only a minute with each maiden."

"Tis true, but as you can see...the rules do not apply in her case. Excuse me."

Hera frowned as she watched him walk away. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched them dance merrily around the ballroom. Who was this girl and how did she slip in so coolly and capture the prince so easily? Hera needed answers and fast.

"Where on earth did _she_ come from?" shouted Minerva

"I've never seen _her_ before!" added Calliope

"There's something _vaguely_ familiar about that girl..." Hera said in frustration

"Well, at least we tried." said Calliope "We should head towards home."

"No, we are not giving up! There is still a chance."

"How? He's obviously under her spell." Minerva claimed

"Just give me a moment…"

Christopher and Cinderella were waltzing around the ballroom hypnotized under each other's eyes not wanting to let go. It was as if they were in their own little world. As he guided her around on the dance floor, he felt as if he were soaring high above the clouds. She seemed to be created from air and she hadn't missed a beat as she followed his lead. Gently spinning her around, he was in awe of her elegance. His eyes marveled in the sight of her, in disbelief to have her so close in his arms. She fit perfectly in his arms.

"You know I have the funniest feeling, that I've met you somewhere before." said Christopher looking into her eyes smiling as his mind attempted to place her face to a moment in time.

"Well I'm sure I would remember." Cinderella bantered. He indeed appeared familiar to her as well, surely it had to be a while ago as she would never forget a face as handsome as he.

"Was it last summer at the lake?" there had been many people he'd met there over the years.

"No, I can't swim." she grinned

"Then it must've been this winter, at the lodge?" he inquired

"Up in the mountains?" she exclaimed

"You go to the mountains too?"

"No..." she responded shyly "I just love looking at them. They're very beautiful."

Christopher couldn't do anything but smile at that answer. He could hear his heart thumping at what he was about to reveal to her.

"You're very beautiful." the phrase simply rolled off his tongue. As nervous as he was to say it, boy did it feel good!

Cinderella was flattered by his honesty as she smiled sweetly at the compliment. He noticed and found it to be quite cute.

"Everyone is staring at us." her eyes made contact with the crowd as she peeped over his broad shoulders, examining their every move. She grew nervous as she wasn't used to so much attention.

"Really? I had forgotten there was anyone else here." he replied truthfully

The King and Queen were sitting on their gilded thrones looking on in amazement as they watched their son dance endlessly in the crowd with the young woman. They could both see him wearing a smile that no one could wipe off his face.

"Who is that charming girl?" Maximilian enjoined

"No one seems to know..." she replied as she analyzed the young woman "She is stunning isn't she?" Constantina agreed

"Like a vision..." "Why if I were a young man I'd-

"Yes dear?"

"Well I'd be younger wouldn't I?" the king deflected

"Yes dear." she nodded

"Do you think he's found the one?" asked Maximilian

"I should hope so." she responded "He hasn't looked up once!"

Christopher began to feel like a fish in a glass bowl and decided to guide the way out of the ballroom into the gardens for more privacy. Still waltzing around he whispered "Follow me."

Cinderella simply obeyed his command as he twirled them outside to the colorful and fragrant gardens. She gasped in admiration of the well-manicured plants and other exotic flora. Christopher noticed and held her hand as he navigated her through the patio, showing her the various flowers and greenery.

"You like to garden?" he asked

"Very much so." she smiled "However, mine isn't as well mapped out as yours."

"It's my mother's hobby. From the beginning she would oversee its growth day and night to make sure that everything was growing properly." he laughed "It's her second child of you will."

"How delightful." she responded coyly as he picked a rose and handed it to her. She held it to her nose to inhale its balmy aroma.

Christopher explored her soft features. Her brown eyes extended with long lashes, her adorable button nose, her full lips, her bright smile, her dainty shoulders. She was perfection in his eyes. He wanted to whisk her away the moment he saw her.

_"I have found her."_ he thought happily

"Would you care to dance, again?" he held his hand out hoping she'd agree.

"Of course."

They danced whimsically around the porcelain swan fountain to their own tune as the melodic orchestra music slowly began to fade out from earshot. Cinderella couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Only ten minutes have passed since we've first spoken, but it feels as if I've known you my entire life." he revealed "and when you came through the door...my head started reeling uncontrollably. It felt as if the room had no ceiling or floor."

Cinderella was again moved by his honest heart as she looked into his cheerful eyes. His dark hair, strong arms, and smooth voice put her mind at ease. She felt safe in his presence. He was truly sublime.

_"I have found him."_ she mused

Cinderella blushed at his words. "I've felt the exact same way, from the very moment we murmured our 'how-do-you-dos'...I wanted to ring out the bells...as my father would say."

"You're an angel." he said with love in his eyes

"Won't the guests desire you to host the ball?" she asked

"Probably" he sighed "But there are others to step in my place." he reassured

"I wouldn't want to keep you away from your duties tonight..."

Christopher stopped in his tracks and held the small of her waist looking deeply into her eyes "My only desire, is to be with you and only you on this pleasant night."

"It is a privilege to be in your company, Your Highness." she put her hand over his. Causing them both to feel giddy inside.

"Enough with the titles" he chuckled "Please call me Christopher."

"Well Christopher, you most definitely know how to entertain. This ball is magnificent."

"You can once again thank my mother for that, she loves to accommodate..."

Cinderella heard a sound rustling behind the tall bushes. She was confused to see a familiar metallic rose colored dress sticking out as well as teal feathers poking out. She tried to hide her surprise as she quickly realized her step sisters were spying on her.

"Shall we enter the ballroom once more?" she asked nervously attempting to keep her face hidden in front of him "The orchestra is playing quite beautifully..."

"I don't see why not." he held her hand as he walked through the opening past the guards to the ballroom floor.

"Oh, they've returned!" said Constantina "I would like to have a word with the young lady. Wouldn't you?"

"Sure, I must know more about her." he agreed as he assisted her down from the throne.

They whirled about happily for a short time before the King and Queen walked near their son tapping him on the shoulder knowingly. Christopher ignored them both, simply wanting her all to himself for a while. Cinderella couldn't hide her gasp as she saw Hera standing on the wall trying to get a closer look. She looked up at the prince with a worried expression, hoping step mother wouldn't ruin the night.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine."

The prince glanced at his parents in the distance, still standing with speculative expressions. He mentally sighed.

"Do you mind dancing with my father for a brief moment? I feel that they're both eager to speak with you." he smiled

"Not at all." she replied as he twirled her over to the King, with the Queen taking her place.

"I do hope that son of mine is behaving himself." said the King

"Oh yes, Your Majesty he's been a perfect gentleman."

"A chip off the ole block is he?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." she giggled

"Clearly he's smitten with you, I must say it is as if you've appeared here by magic..."

Cinderella held a surprised expression wondering if he'd knew about her fantastical way of arriving tonight.

"I see that you are enjoying yourself." Constantina said wittingly "Is there anything that your father and I should know?"

Christopher heard the young woman laugh with his father. "What is he saying to her?"

"What difference does it make? You said you weren't going to find the woman of your dreams tonight!" she rebutted smiling at her son

The prince smirked at her remark as he spun her around to dance with his father, but Constantina had other plans. The Queen gently took Cinderella's arm and led them away from the men.

Christopher attempted to go after them, but Max halted him. "Let them divulge amongst themselves, you know how your mother is."

"Yes I know, perpetually in my affairs..." he huffed

"Now Chris, she only wants what's best for you."

The prince's heart dropped when he watched Cinderella float out of the ballroom towards the garden. He instantly went over to the Queen before running after her "What did you say to her?"

Christopher ran out onto the patio, flooding in absolute relief to see her standing in the middle of the garden. "You're still here!"

"Yes I was just..." she trailed off

"Look, I don't know what my parents said to you...but I apologize. My mother can come off very strong."

"Oh no, they were wonderful compared to my family." she said honestly "They seem like loving parents."

"I want to meet your family." he blurted out. He wanted to know everything single detail of her existence.

"No you don't." she grew nervous at the suggestion.

"Everyone in your life." he insisted.

"No, no really you don't."

"That bad huh?" he laughed

"Well they didn't want me to come here tonight." she replied shamefully

"Well I'm glad you did." he answered

Cinderella couldn't believe her ears. Someone actually admired her presence outside of doing chores and favors. A person of royalty loved having her around. It was inexplicable.

"To tell you the truth, I almost didn't come myself." he said leading her through the garden.

"Well how can the prince not show up to his own ball?" she quizzed

"Don't you think it's a little medieval?" they both stopped in the archway, arms locked together viewing the many guests waltzing "Everyone's circling around as if I'm some prized bull they were trying to rope in."

She giggled softly. "Go ahead laugh but this is serious." he grabbed her hands looking into her eyes, "If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone, well she's got to be..."

"Well she's got to be exciting." she twirled dramatically

"I guess." he laughed

"But sweet." she continued playfully fanning her face

"Not that sweet."

"And your devoted servant forever and ever." she said seriously sitting on a stone bench. Christopher sat with her listening to her every word.

"Servants I've got. What I need is someone I can talk to. A confidant." he explained "As prince, it's difficult to find normalcy in this role."

Cinderella listened on, understanding how he felt to be surrounded by people every day and to still feel absolutely alone. It is a depressing life to say the least.

"You know what I wish? I wish..."

"You know what the trouble with most people is?" she began remembering Fairy Godmother's wise words "They sit around wishing for something to happen instead of just doing something about it."

"You're right..." he replied before kneeling before her, focusing on what to say next.

Cinderella could feel her heart racing as she watched him on his knees. What was he about to do?

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course." she cautiously replied

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?"

Cinderella thought back to Fairy Godmother, she once thought that going to this very ball one day was impossible. This night changed her way of thinking forever, no longer was she pessimistic about anything, but instead optimistic about everything.

"It's very possible." she smiled

"It's so strange..." he began "With you I feel complete and carefree. As if I'm flying over dozens of mountains, meadows, and glens...I like it so well that for all I can honestly tell, I may never come down to earth again. So long as I'm with you." he caressed her face in the moonlight as she closed her eyes at his gentle touch. He set her soul on fire.

Cinderella was captivated by his words as she stood and turned away from him "That's what makes it so scary...because I feel so strongly about you as well. I've never felt so secure before in my entire life. What if...we're in a dream and I'm making believe I see you? A man too perfect to be really true?"

"Then I wish to never awake from my slumber." he placed his hands on her exposed shoulders in awe as he kissed her cheek embracing her in his arms "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

Christopher kissed her gloved hands with care before placing a kiss in the center of her forehead. The gesture filled Cinderella with warm feelings and butterflies. She was in absolute adoration of this beautiful man.

"I've always dreamed it would happen like this. Now it really has! I don't want this night to end..."

"Neither do I." she breathed

They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time both wondering if the love they shared for each other was tangible, or if it was simply infatuation. The pair decided it was indeed the former as they shared a passionate kiss tangled in each other's arms under the starry sky.

The clock stroked twelve, chiming a loud bell sound for all to hear causing Cinderella to gasp as her eyes darted to the giant tower clock glowing in the dark.

"I can't stay!" she tore from their warm embrace running back inside the palace without explanation

"What do you mean?" he walked in confusion before running after her down the candlelit corridor.

"I have to go!"

"Wait! Come back, I don't even know your name!" he ran into his valet causing concern

"What is it?" asked Lionel as he watched the prince hasten after the young woman up the grand staircase past several of the crowded guests. The faster it approached her the farther she fled from him.

"Chris don't let her get away..." encouraged the King as he stood helplessly watching his son chase after his love.

Hera saw the entire episode and stepped out in front of the prince hoping to latch onto him to get his attention. However Christopher diverted from her advance causing her to fall on the cold marble floor. "Your Highness, you simply must-

Cinderella scampered down the stairs of the front entrance in disbelief as she watched her glamorous gown fade into homely rags. She stopped at the hem of the palace, as she looked towards her glass slipper shining in the moonlight. She felt tempted to retrieve it, but decided against it as there was a chance she would be caught. The young woman zoomed through the front gates and cut through the twisted wood to the village hoping she would make it back home in time.

Christopher finally reached the top of the stair, frozen like a statue hoping to lay his eye on a glimpse of her blue dress in the distance, his heart sunk at the realization that she was gone.

_"Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream?"_

He looked down below to find glimmering glass shoe on the steps and instantly went down to retrieve it. Simple but well-crafted footwear, he instantly knew who it belonged to. Filled with confusion, he climbed the steps cradling the slipper in both hands as if were the finest jewel on earth. The prince wandered down the palace corridors in a dolor daze, his hands still clutching the glass slipper.

"Chris?"

He turned to see his parents briskly walking towards him in bewilderment "What on earth was that spectacle about?" exclaimed the Queen

Christopher didn't know how to respond as he glanced down at the slipper "She...left."

"Glass shoes?" questioned Maximilian "Do you think they pertain to her?"

"Yes, I know so."

The King alerted several staff to enter the corridor where they stood "Guards! Search the entire kingdom for the young maiden, many of you have seen her tonight...spare no effort." he commanded as the armed guards spread in formation out of the entryway.

"They will find her son, I have no doubt in my mind." he placed a hand in his shoulder as the prince glanced back towards the door where she fled.

"I hope so."

Cinderella trampled tiredly along the cobblestone street alone in the quiet village, breathlessly stopping to catch air as she moved her head towards the palace on the hill. It was lit from tower to cellar as if she never abruptly left.

_"Is he really as wonderful as he seems?"_

She stood there for quite some time before continuing her escape.

* * *

Within an hour she arrived home walking straight into the kitchen to place her apron over her dress and prepared water for tea. She had just placed the kettle over the fire when she heard the bells chime over the front door.

"What a night! What a magnificent affair!" exclaimed Hera shoving her purse in her step daughter's arms.

"Perfect!" said an over enthused Minerva

"Like a dream!" agreed Calliope

"Did any if you get to dance with the prince?"

"I danced about an hour with him." lied Minerva

"An hour?" side eyed Calliope

"Didn't you?"

"Of course..." she smiled "If you did I did as well."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the prince chose one of you for his bride!" said Hera smiling at her girls

"That sounds too good to be true." began Cinderella as she gathered a towel and bucket "Did you know anyone at the ball?"

"Everyone whose anyone" Hera mentioned "Except princess-something-or-other I never did quite catch her name..."

"A princess? Did she dance with the prince?" the young woman inquired

"I didn't notice." she watched her step daughter ring the towel in the bucket of water "And what have you been doing all night Cinderella?"

"Dreaming mostly..." she sighed "Wondering what it might've been like to be at the ball."

"She couldn't possibly know what it was like unless she was there."

"You simply can't imagine!" sang Calliope

"Well, I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles everywhere, and an orchestra playing...and you enter the ballroom and curtsy to the prince." she held her head down as she fell into a deep curtsy in front of them. Hera quickly realized who the mysterious maiden was at the ball. No! It _couldn't_ be!

"Stop this!" Hera shouted as the girls looked in her direction confused "Worse nonsense I've ever heard, rubbish and dribble..."

"But mother!" Minerva pleaded

"And you listening to her, hanging on her every word! I've taught you better!"

"But mother!" whined Calliope

"Enough! Go to your rooms it's late..." Cinderella watched her saddened step sisters trudge up the stairs unwillingly. Hera quickly followed.

"And you! The thought of you dancing with the prince...why it's preposterous!" she continued as she brushed past Cinderella.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to imagine?" she narrowed her eyes at the wretched woman.

"BECAUSE!" Hera turned to face her "Because you're _common_, Cinderella. Your mother was common, and so are you." she hissed "Oh, you can wash your face and put on a clean dress but underneath, you'll still be common." she eyed her from head to toe in disgust "That a prince would even consider taking you for his bride, why...it's laughable!" she chuckled

"My father-

"Your father was _weak_. He spoiled you rotten, and filled your head with silly ideas and dreams that will never come true. _Neve_r."

Cinderella was speechless as she stared up at her, she had finally spoken her truth. For the first time in her life she saw Hera for who she truly was. An evil, miserable woman. What she said about her parents was unforgivable.

"Now clean this place up! It's a sty." she glanced around the room at the mess of clothing and fabrics "I want to wake up to a spotless house in the morning..." she yawned loudly as she dragged her dress up the maple stairs.

Cinderella turned away from the staircase, walking into the kitchen and stared at the heap of clutter the plagued the parlor room. Her emotions got the best of her as she felt herself growing angry, resentful, and unhinged she went out the back door to her garden, immediately falling on her knees in despair.

Tears trailed down her face like a river as she listened to the frogs croak nearby. Tonight was unlike any she's experienced before, it was exhilarating and most memorable...but it also was the worst, because at this moment she knew that she had to leave her childhood home. Hera had brutally shown her that she was unwanted and Cinderella no longer wanted to be around people that didn't enjoy her company. Prince Christopher had shown her what it was like to be desired and loved, and she couldn't go backwards.

"Father, I know I promised I would never leave here but after tonight I don't see how I could stay. If you only knew how she's changed, you would understand." she beseeched to the stars above "I deserve better father. I deserve to be loved and that's what I found out tonight. That's all that really matters." she cried aloud

"Cinderella, if you really love him why don't you let him know?" Fairy Godmother appeared

"How can I? Look at me." she gestured at her appearance, wiping away her tears

"Do you really think he fell in love with your fancy gown or pretty braids?"

"I don't know anymore" she honestly spoke "and if you hadn't helped me..."

"You didn't need my help. You just thought you did. Believe in yourself Cinderella, and trust him to love you as you really are." she said before disappearing. Cinderella decided that if she couldn't have him, then she would have no one else in this life.

* * *

Christopher sat on the steps of the palace, still in his formal attire hoping to catch a word from the guards on the status of their search. He watched as the various coaches and carriages rolled away in the distance to their many homes sorrowful that they'd missed their chance to woo the prince. Gossip and chatter spread among the palace staff like wildfire that he had chosen his bride, but uncertain why she had abandoned him.

Christopher sat on the steps of the palace, still in his formal attire hoping to catch a word from the guards on the status of their search. It had only been an hour since she propelled away from his sight but it felt as if he'd been waiting forever. He held the shoe close to him and glanced at it for the hundredth time hoping to catch a clue to where he might find her. Tonight he was shown what it was like to care for someone other than himself. No longer did he want to live this life alone, if he couldn't have her, he wanted to no one else.

"I shall find you." he whispered as he walked into the palace

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics, scripts, or rights to Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella or Disney's Cinderella.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be the last familiar chapter as I will soon have creative control over this classic fairytale. Shoutout to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed so far, it means a lot!**


	4. There Is Music In You

**There Is Music In You**

* * *

Constantina sighed as she watched her son continuously pace the gardens with the glass slipper in his restless hands. He hadn't slept since the night before the ball and it was troubling her to the point of worry. Locked in his bedchamber all night and most of the morning, he refused to carry out duties, even missing his favorite game of badminton. He was sorely missed at breakfast and every maidservant and guard on the palace grounds felt his sorrow.

The stately home was never as quiet and despondent until the moment the enigmatic woman vanished at midnight. Never had she witnessed her child in such a distraught manner. She looked up to her husband with pleading eyes hoping if there was something that she could do to ease his pain. Guilt filled her heart, as it was her doing that led to this moment in the first place. She could never forgive herself if she was never found again. The Queen could not bear it any longer and walked over to the archway to tend to the prince.

"Chris, darling come and have something to eat..." she spoke "You've been up all night."

The prince blinked his tired eyes, unable to produce more tears than what he had already spilled. He stood in the exact spot where they shared their first kiss, and couldn't get the image of her serene face out of his mind. He thought back to the moment he asked her if it was possible to instantly fall in love with someone at first sight. He even had doubts about his own feelings, but her honest answer provided him confidence that his admiration was valid.

_"It's very possible."_

He closed his eyes in disbelief that she was gone. Perhaps it was just another vivid nightmare that he was unable to rise from.

"I can't. I can't eat or rest until I have found her again." he replied refusing to look his parents in the eye.

"Chris they've been searching everywhere and not a trace of her. You may never find her..." Maximilian tried to be realistic with his son. It had been only a few hours, but no sign of her anywhere.

"Don't say that! I will find her...I've got to." he walked towards them with fear in his eyes.

The King sighed "Before last night, you didn't know a thing about her, and you don't know anything about her now."

"Except that she's beautiful!" interjected Constantina "and all the girls last night were equally beautiful..."

Christopher frowned at that, none of the other girls could compare "I don't want to hear about anyone else Mother. She's not like the others...she's different than any other girl I've ever met!"

"How can you know that after one night?" she wondered, unable to understand why her son was so torn. It was unlike him to be so enamored over a woman he'd only met once. "She was here for maybe an hour, two hours at the highest?"

"All my life I've been searching for something." he turned to his mother "and I finally found it...in her."

Maximilian saw that his son was truly in love, and there was nothing he could do to stop him from speaking of her. "Well then, you must find her. Keep looking Chris, for as long as it takes."

The young noble smiled as he embraced his father before walking towards his bedchamber before stopping to think. Melancholy, he traced the edges of the glass shoe once more before an idea sparked. The words of his love echoed in his head.

_"...They sit around wishing for something to happen instead of just doing something about it!"_

No longer would he stand by and wait for the royal guards to report back to him, if he wanted to find her he had to do it himself.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I don't have very good news to report..." announced a defeated Lionel as he returned from the search "No one seems to know who she is or where she's from..."

Christopher ran to his valet with a furrowed brow exhausted and frustrated of receiving the same news every hour. "Lionel, she's out there somewhere and I'm going to search every inch of this kingdom until I find her..." he handed him the prized glass slipper "This belongs to her, it's the only possession I have left of her being here last night."

"A shoe made out of glass?" he asked puzzled

"We're going to try this shoe on the foot of every young woman in the kingdom, until we find her..." his eyes lit up for the first time in hours, his heart racing "I'm going to marry her do you understand?"

Constantina and Maximilian were perplexed to hear their son speak so strongly of the woman, so strongly that he even mentioned the idea of marriage? At that moment they knew that he meant serious business and his feelings weren't temporary. The couple finally realized that their only son was madly in love with one woman, and there was nothing they could do to stop him...so why get in his way?

Lionel wasn't so fond of the idea as it would take days, maybe even weeks to fulfill his request. The valet was skeptical on the entire ordeal. He shook his head as the prince was once again being unrealistic. "Your Highness I-

"Do as he says, Lionel." ordered Constantina from behind the pair.

"Yes, Your Majesty." sighed Lionel as he called for staff to arrange for the long journey ahead.

Christopher turned towards his parents in absolute shock that they sided with him in finding the girl of his dreams. For once they were all on the same accord, and for the first time since midnight, hope filled his heart. He embraced the King and Queen with warm hugs before climbing up the staircase and down the many corridors to meet up with Lionel and prepare to find his true love. Wherever she may be.

* * *

Cinderella neatly wrapped her favorite novel with cloth before stuffing it into her carpet bag, already overflowing with items. She didn't have much to pack as she only owned one dress and a pair of worn boots along with a threadbare jacket that was draped on her arms. She didn't have much in this world but it was all she needed to get to where she was going. Somewhere, anywhere was better than staying in this prison disguised as a loving home. Since the night after the ball she made her decision, and over the course of three days, she prepared and planned her escape. Cinderella counted her rations of food over and over again making sure that it was enough to sustain her on the long journey.

"I think that's everything..." she whispered before jerking her head towards the sliding doors to the parlor room, hearing the heavy lock turn shut. A commotion was taking place on the other side in which she had no concern.

Nevertheless she ignored it, the action igniting her even more motivation to leave the horrid dwelling. She gathered her bag glancing around the kitchen one last time before exiting out the back door near her garden, smiling down at her hens as they scurried around. A tear shed as she reached into her pockets and threw out seed to the earthen ground, feeding them one last time.

"Thank you for everything, I'll miss you all dearly." she wiped her wet cheeks "I never dreamed that this would be the way I said goodbye to my childhood home."

"I don't want to leave...I promised my father I wouldn't but, if you only knew how miserable I am here." she knelt on the dusty ground, with saddened eyes as she continued to watch her hens peck at the seed without a care in the world. "If I don't leave I...I don't know what will become of me."

She smiled though her tears as she stood up, grabbing her carpetbag stuffed with her few belongings before mustering up her last bit of courage. "It's time I do something for myself."

Cinderella walked around to the front of the home deciding to walk the dirt road into the village as it was the most safe trek than braving the unforgiving wood. She noticed a coach waiting along the brick entryway, puzzled to see that her step mother sent for a coachman so early in the day. Surely they were set to arrive into the village to shop as they did weekly. The young woman cautiously stepped up to the horses, as she needed to walk around them to begin her voyage into her new life alone. Startled and frightened by her presence the horses frantically kicked and neighed in her direction causing her to step backwards in attempt to not be stricken by their heavy hooves. Her carpetbag was trampled and covered in soot in the process with most of her things spilling out onto the muddy road. Attempting to carry the last ounce of determination she had left, she reached down to retrieve her only possessions in the entire world before a familiar voice broke her musing.

"Just like those royals isn't it? Not caring if they're in anybody's way?"

Cinderella gasped as her face held the most galvanized expression ever. In an instant she recognized the smooth distinct voice that spoke from behind her. Fearful and tense with emotions, she was unable to turn in his direction. What if she were dreaming the entire time and it actually wasn't the voice she knew?

"Well I'm sure they were going somewhere very important..." she smiled as she replied, not missing a beat. Her eyes were focused towards the ground. The phrase rolled out her tongue so easily that even she was surprised. Her heart instantly traveled back in time to the moment they met on that fateful day in the village square.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked drawing closer to her, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Cinderella..." she answered coyly as she found the courage to finally face him. There she was standing across from the prince in front of the only place she called home smiling at her. How could she not recognize that it was the charming gentleman from the village that stole her heart weeks ago. Her chest tightened at the sight of him, he had come all this way to find her.

"Cinderella, I like it." the name rang like a bell when she said it, he gazed into her eyes filled with joy.

"It grows on you I guess." she smiled

Lionel handed him the glass slipper, confused as to how he knew the young woman. He watched on as the prince drew closer to her with the shoe in hand his eyes never leaving hers.

"May I?"

Cinderella answered by removing her warped wool covered slippers to place her small foot rightfully into her long lost glass slipper. With ease and grace, it was an absolute perfect fit.

Christopher looked up at her in amazement, his heart skipped a beat to see her smiling down on him with love and adoration. He knew what he had to do next as he took her hands into his own. He lost her once, he couldn't let it happen again.

"When I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we'll share together. Your smile lightens up my day and all the darkness disappears. My eyes search for you when you are not around. My heart aches when I don't find you. You are the reason for all my happiness and without you my privileged life would be meaningless. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. I love you. Be my bride Cinderella...and I will pledge to you, my love, for all eternity..."

A single tear dropped down from her eye as she stared at the prince with disbelief and happiness. His words enveloped her entire soul that she could feel her body tremble with glee as she could not believe that this moment had arrived. Her true love had come at last.

"Yes, I can't think of anything I want to do more than spend the rest of my life with you...I love you." she confessed

A huge smile covered his face as he rose up from his knees, staring into her beautiful eyes before pulling her close to him by the small of her waist embracing in a searing kiss, not wanting to let go. Cinderella placed her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer to her heart.

"NO!" screamed Hera as she charged in the new couple's direction. "Liar! I knew it was you!"

Cinderella broke from the kiss to see Hera quickly approaching her, with her hand raised to slap her in a fit of rage. The prince stood in front of his betrothed, protecting her from the menacing woman. Royal guards quickly placed their glided bayonets in formation preventing her from nearing them both.

"Seize her!" ordered Christopher

The guards placed her hands behind her back as she instantly regretted her actions as a worried expression covered her face. Minerva and Calliope went over to assist their mother as they looked over to their step sister in confusion as to what just happened. They both were perplexed to see her in such an intimate moment with their former guerdon. After realizing what had taken place, with astonishment and shame in their hearts, Minerva and Calliope threw themselves at her feet begging her pardon for all their unkindness. Cinderella embraced them, telling them that she forgave them with all her heart, and only hoped they would love her always and to treat others with more compassion.

"Do you know this woman?" asked the prince in reference to the older woman.

The young woman nodded her head in shame.

"Is this your home?" Christopher turned towards Cinderella still in disbelief.

"It is no longer." she replied sadly making eye contact with Hera.

"Well then, we shall leave at once." he motioned for his valet and footmen to assist them "Lionel, record her name down with the others to be recompensed. My father will see to this madness."

Hera grew frightened at the prince's orders. "Your Highness, I apologize but for the sake of-

"Silence her!" he required once more "She no longer has the right to speak to me nor Cinderella...unless she is willing to face dire consequences." Lionel saw how protective he was of his newly intended, it impressed him to see the prince controlling the situation.

"Gather my betrothed's possessions, will you gentlemen?" The prince held his true love's hand as he walked towards the coach, the footman opening the door. He looked into her eyes and saw happiness, relief, and gratitude radiating from within them. "Shall we?"

"We shall." she responded as she looked up at his face glowing with pride before turning towards Hera with unblinking eyes. Christopher could tell a silent conversation was being held, as they lingered on each other's faces. And then Cinderella said, "I forgive you."

Hera watched bitterly as she witnessed the prince assist her inside the royal coach, knowing that she no longer had any say over her step daughter's life. Minerva and Calliope were both speechless as they watched the prince kiss their step sister's hand once they were settled in the coach. The wheels slowly turned, as they rolled away from the manor with Cinderella viewing her step sisters' faces one last time until their staggered faces faded from view. Christopher lingered on Cinderella's face as she looked out towards the window. He had many questions to ask her, but he was only concerned with one at the moment.

"Normally as a gentleman I would sit across from you, but would it be terrible if I asked to sit beside you, Cinderella?"

"Not at all, Your Highness." she smiled

He smiled in return "Darling, please call me Christopher. We are to be married soon and I refuse to have the most enchanting woman in the world address me in such a lowly manner."

She blushed as he sat close to her with adoration in his eyes. "However there is something I must reveal to you."

The prince drew near her concerned "Yes?"

"Cinderella is not my name." she sighed as memories came flooding "It is a horrid nickname my step mother and step sisters bestowed upon me when I was younger. It wasn't until this moment that I realized that I no longer wanted to be addressed by the epithet."

Christopher was feeling confused and angry at the same time as he listened on. "Then what is your name?"

"Ella." she smiled "Simply, Ella."

"I thought that the name Cinderella was beautiful, but I like Ella even better." he held her hand "I'll call you anything you want as long as you're with me."

That filled her with relief as their hands intertwined as she glanced out towards the windows to see the many faces of the people as they rolled through the streets of the crowded village. The citizens were busily visiting shops and vendors without a near clue that the future crown princess was nestled inside. She curiously watched the people as she knew that her life would never be the same after today. Christopher noticed that she was worried about something, he wondered what was going through her head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"What happens now?" she replied softly

He looked ahead to see how far they were "We will arrive at the palace shortly, and from there I will introduce you to my parents...again." he chuckled "Then perhaps I will show you around, and then we will dine if you're up to it..."

She grew nervous about meeting his parents. The first time she didn't mind because she was draped in finery and was high on love that night of the ball. Ella felt ashamed to be meeting them in a completely opposite appearance.

He saw her attempt to cover the hole in the elbow of her threadbare jacket. "You don't have to do that..." he sighed "How I knew that day in the village that you were indeed special. I should have recognized that heart whether clothed in rags or regalia..."

She smiled "Whatever have I done on this earth to deserve you?"

"In all honesty, my love. The question I should be asking is...what have _I_ done on this earth to deserve _you_..."

The royal coach halted in front of the palace steps as one of the footmen opened the door with Christopher exiting first before proudly holding his hand out for Ella. She accepted it as she slowly stepped out of the coach marveling at the palace in the daylight. The sun shone perfectly on the marble exterior making it appear heavenly in the early morning. Christopher found her fascination adorable.

"Welcome home." he said taking her hand leading them up the staircase into the entrance.

"Home?" she breathed softly as she watched the coach roll away behind them.

The prince smiled as he led them through the corridors to the grand foyer where Lionel was waiting for them. "Your Highness, your schedule is as follows-

"Can we disregard duties just this once Lionel? My life has just changed in the best way..." he glanced at Ella "I would like to spend the rest of my day with her."

"No, it's alright if you have to go. I'll be fine until you're finished." she replied

"Nonsense!" he chuckled "My duties can wait, you are far more important, besides my parents are probably waiting to see you."

"Their Majesties are not here, they are out fulfilling their duties in the royal court. They will arrive in a few hours."

He nodded "Well, in the meantime Ella and I would like to rest up until they arrive..." he smiled as he watched her eyes roam the ornate chandeliers up above "Or have a tour of the palace perhaps?"

"That would be lovely." she smiled

"It's settled." he clapped his hands "Lionel, I will show Ella around the palace grounds and when we are done, I request a light luncheon for the both of us and retire for the rest of the day, I'm sure she is quite exhausted from today's events."

"Of course, Your Highness." Lionel replied leaving the two of them alone in the foyer.

Christopher reached out for Ella's hand "Are you ready?"

"Yes." she took his hand into his as they walked down the corridor to begin the tour.

* * *

The banquet hall was the last place Christopher showed to Ella as they walked in hand in hand as an amazing aroma radiating from the long decorative dining table hit their nostrils. The table was arranged elegantly with tall candelabras and vases with long stemmed flowers draped in a heavy tablecloth. The giant windows faced towards the green lawns letting in the bright sun that shone perfectly inside the room brightened the mood. Ella's brown eyes grew wide at the sight of the table before her, she had never seen so much food before in her life. Beautifully plated on silver platters and trays were broiled red snapper plated on rice and oven roasted tomatoes, fresh arugula with chopped green peppers from the garden, French onion soup garnished with herbs, and porcelain bowls piled high with fresh fruit, strawberries, blueberries, tangerines, and apples the brightest she's ever seen.

"Luncheon is now served." announced a servant before leaving the room.

"After you." like a gentleman, Christopher pulled back a chair for her to sit "You don't have to lift a finger, just tell the servants what you prefer."

She slowly sat down unable to process everything. Ella grew nervous at the meal, not feeling any desire to eat at all. For most of her life she had only eaten once a day, and if she was lucky she'd have whatever scraps her step family left behind which wasn't much. Just hours ago she was rationing morsels of food for a long journey ahead not knowing where her next meal would come from, and now she was seated at the grandest table in the land feasting with her betrothed. She flinched a little when a servant unexpectedly placed a cloth napkin on her lap.

Christopher sat across from her with love in his eyes as he watched her reaction to everything. "It's quite alright, I suggest you begin with the soup. It's very filling."

Once again, a servant placed a bowl of the hot soup on the table in front of her with curious eyes analyzing the prince's new guest from head to toe. They all noticed her beauty but were disregarded by her tattered clothing as they watched her every move. She glanced to her right and left to see the many forms of flatware to choose from. She picked up the smallest spoon and tasted a small amount before having a bit more. The prince smiled as he was pleased to see that she enjoyed his favorite meal.

"Have as much as you like." he encouraged "There's plenty."

"Thank you." she replied

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked as a servant brought out a chilled bottle of white wine.

"Yes please." she was grateful to see the liquid pour into her glass as she was awfully parched. She took the drink to her mouth before abruptly coughing as it ran down her throat.

Christopher rose from his seat concerned "What is the matter?"

"I apologize, but I've never had this type of cider before..."

"Oh no darling, that is wine." he called for a servant to bring out an alternative beverage for her "You've never had it?"

"No. I haven't had a lot of things unfortunately."

Christopher was unnerved to hear her say that. He wasn't quite sure about Ella's background or much of her life before they met and he was sure that it was vastly different from his. The prince knew that he had to know more about his love, he yearned to know more.

Just then, the King and Queen entered the hall escorted by guards with ecstatic expressions as they witnessed their son sitting with the maiden of his dreams.

"Chris!" said Maximilian

"We came as soon as we heard!" Constantina hugged her son before glancing at Ella "You've found her..."

Christopher went over to Ella and stood beside her walking her over to his parents. "Mother, Father this is Ella. My fiancée."

Ella instantly curtsied in their presence "It is a pleasure to meet you both again, Your Majesties."

"None of that dear!" exclaimed Maximilian "You are going to be part of this family very soon, only commoners use titles. Please refer to me as Father."

"And I as Mother." Constantina interjected as she embraced her in a hug "First we must get to know you and your family. Has Lionel arranged for them to arrive at the palace?"

Christopher winced "We would rather not speak of her family at the moment."

"Why not?"

"It's alright." Ella sighed "I'm open to sharing about my life, it's only right."

The Queen nodded analyzing the young woman "Well now, don't allow us to interrupt your dining dear, you must finish up and we will be here to listen to every word..." she curiously looked down at her dress "Christopher Rupert...don't tell me that you haven't sent her to the royal seamstress to be fitted for more suitable clothing?"

"I haven't noticed..."

"I apologize for my son dear, men haven't the slightest clue when it comes to these matters. I shall send you to the best tailors I know. You're the perfect little size to be her muse!"

"Mother, I believe that Ella is too tired for-

"We'll see you both in an hour!" The Queen said as she and the King walked out of the banquet hall.

Christopher sighed as he ran his hand through his locks of hair "I once again apologize for my mother..."

"You don't have to apologize." she smiled "I myself was finished."

The prince looked back at the untouched food, she had barely put a dent in her plate. However, he decided to brush it aside and took her hand to meet with his parents.

* * *

The couple walked hand in hand into one of the many sitting rooms inside the palace. Everything was crimson red trimmed in gold with several settees and armchairs placed in official fashion. Ella remembered the prince referring to the room as The Great Room. There were silver trays of porcelain pots of tea, along with sugar and milk on the gold table in the center. The King and Queen were already seated together waiting, as Constantina declined an offering of tea from a servant.

"Come, dear." King Maximillian gestured them both towards the sitting room "now that Chris has found you, we must get to know you. After all, you left the ball in such a rush that we didn't get to know you."

"Yes," Constantina agreed, "you must tell us why you left so abruptly. We didn't know what had happened to you."

Ella cleared her throat before speaking "I left suddenly because...I wasn't supposed to attend the ball. I was forbidden."

"By whom?"

"My step mother." she answered "I had to leave before I was caught."

"Why wouldn't your step mother allow you to attend the Queen's Ball?" asked the King "All the young women in the kingdom were encouraged to attend."

"Well..." she sighed looking over at Christopher "You don't know my stepmother. She was very strict towards me."

"What about your real mother and your father?" Maximilian asked. "Who are they and why did they not help you?"

"My mother died when I was an infant. I never knew her directly, photographs are all I have of her. Her name was Odile Elisabeth Tremaine." she looked at her hands, "My father's name was Antony Charles Tremaine. He married my step mother when I was very young and he passed away soon after. Too soon."

"Did you say your father's name was Antony Tremaine?"

"Yes."

"Well what a coincidence...your father was one of the greatest playwrights in the entire kingdom!"

"_Lord_ Antony Charles Tremaine that is." interjected Maximilian "Your father was a very well off and respectable man. Heir of an Earldom. I never knew he had a daughter!"

"I knew by your spectacular appearance at the ball that you had to descend from aristocracy!" exclaimed the Queen "That gown was the center of every conversation among every noblewoman I know!"

Ella sat with a face of confusion as she listened. "My father was an Earl?"

"Yes dear, one of the most notable. His father, who would be your grandfather, was 2nd Earl of Northhumbria. What was his name..." he thought for a moment "Edward William Tremaine was his name, yes. My father wanted to knight him to a Dukedom before he passed away. However we couldn't get in contact with anyone who knew him to send our condolences."

"What is the daughter of an Earl doing by sitting across from me in rags?" asked the Queen "Your inheritance should be far more than enough."

"Inheritance?" the young woman was surprised to hear such a word directed towards her.

Maximilian wore a look of worry "Something is telling me that you had no knowledge of any of this."

Ella shook her head in disbelief. She remembered how her father would lock himself in his study for hours and days writing, and disappear for weeks at a time before returning home. "I knew that he wrote novels and scripts..."

"Not just any novels and scripts dear! Classics! I remember appearing at every single one of his shows in my younger years...he was a very talented man."

"Very talented indeed! I have his entire collection in the royal library, it belongs to you now."

"Thank you so much." she smiled

"Now tell us of your step mother." Constantina sipped a bit of her tea "Is she still alive?"

"Very much so." she replied "Along with my two step sisters."

"What are their names?"

"Lady Hera, Minerva, and Calliope Tremaine."

"You refer to your step mother as Lady, but you had no idea that your father was a Lord?" asked a perplexed Maximilian.

"Well she often ordered me to call her by the title at all times..."

"Ordered?" both the King and Queen said

Ella grew embarrassed at the realization that she had been abused for so many years, she didn't know much about her real family and now she had to sit with the most powerful people in the kingdom and reveal everything in front of her future husband.

"Yes." her voice grew low "She would order me to perform tasks all around the house..."

"Such as what dear?"

"Cleaning, cooking, gardening, sewing, assisting...anything that they required me to do."

"So, in a twisted way...you were their servant girl?" analyzed the King

Ella couldn't even answer as she looked away holding back her tears. Over the years her only identity was serving her step family that she didn't even notice how demeaning it was until much later in life. She was in disbelief at how horribly she was treated until she said it aloud.

Christopher went over to his love to comfort her. "Enough questions! Obviously she has been through enough today."

"No, I'm alright." she smiled at him "It's just still very fresh."

"Dear, there is no need to fret any longer. You are now safe and secure here with us, your new family." "As long as I have this kingdom under my rule those wicked women will not even get the opportunity to approach an inch of the palace."

"I had Lionel to send you a review of beginning an investigation on her step family." The prince mentioned "She tried to hurt Ella right in front of me, right before I stopped her."

The King grew furious at the revelation "This woman sounds like a demon from the lowest pits of hell!" he stood to get the attention of a maidservant "Fetch Lionel at once, I must get to the bottom of this."

Constantina went over to sit beside her "Max while you're at it, see to it that her courtesy title, along with her daughters, are stripped immediately." she gently squeezed Ella's hand "Those titles rightfully belong to you."

"Of course." Maximilian replied as he sat down "Don't you worry dear, I will see to it that you receive everything that was wrongfully hidden and taken from you."

Christopher looked at her with sincerity "You are no longer alone in this world, Ella. There is so much love between each of us waiting for you."

Ella sighed in relief as she nodded at their well focused intentions towards her. It was the most concern that anyone had shown her in a long time.

"Now that we have that settled, let's discuss the wedding!" clapped Constantina "One week is all I need to plan everything..."

"One week?" exclaimed the prince "I was hoping we could wed sooner than that!"

"Impossible!" the Queen replied "There is protocol to everything. I know you are both eager to begin your new lives together but there is structure in matters of this stature. Especially for a union as important as yours. You are the next King!"

"Not for a very long time." added Maximilian

"Now tomorrow evening I will host the grandest engagement ball in your honor the entire kingdom has ever witnessed." she glanced at Ella "This is simply to introduce you to society as the future crown princess, and the daughter of the late Lord Tremaine."

"Another ball, Mother?" he sighed

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the last." she replied "Now let me continue!"

Christopher simply shrugged.

"Now, just leave everything up to me. Ella, I will have Lionel and others consult you tomorrow on more details. As for now Christopher, I must help your father get everything sorted out."

"I'm very grateful for each of you, thank you." said Ella

"And we, you my dear." said Maximilian "We shall give you two the rest of the day alone to get better acquainted. Lionel, myself, and your mother will be in our quarters planning the upcoming events."

The couple watched as the King and Queen left the room, with Ella feeling Christopher holding her hand. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Not at all."

"The day isn't nearly over." he stood up on his feet reaching out his hand for her take "What would you like to do now?"

She stood up beside him as she thought for a moment "I haven't a clue."

The young man looked out towards the east wing window, leading her alongside him "The garden looks inviting..."

They walked out into the garden with Ella's smile growing wider as if it was the first time she'd seen it. It was even better in the daylight. She felt him grab her hands to gently pull her towards him. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"We can't have you appearing at your own engagement ball without a proper ring..."

Christopher reached into his pocket and revealed a velvet box before opening it to reveal a marquise cut amethyst ring set in welsh gold before taking her left hand and placing it on her finger. "The entire kingdom and world will now know that we belong together. I love you with all of my heart Ella. Words cannot describe how much I desire to wed you, a week is far too long to wait."

"Oh my...it's beautiful." she breathed as she glanced down at the luminous piece of jewelry weighing down her hand "Christopher, this is far too much. I don't deserve this..."

He placed a finger over her lips "As my future wife, you deserve this much and more. I would give you the world if I could."

She held the ring up on her finger to get a closer look, she had never seen or owned such radiant jewelry in her life, she couldn't believe her eyes. Christopher noticed how nice it looked on her hand.

"Perfect fit." said the prince

Ella smiled "Just like us."

She looked into his eyes with so much love radiating from underneath, she loved this man with every fiber of her being. Since that night she unwillingly left his arms, she couldn't imagine life without him.

"I love you."

Ella wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as their lips met together for the third time since meeting. Christopher pulled her closer to his chest, wanting to feel all of her as they embraced for quite some time before he picked her up off her feet spinning her around in his strong arms, their loud laughter filling the air.

The King and Queen were up above watching with teary eyes on the terrace balcony as they witnessed their son with his new fiancée in the garden, they hadn't seen him filled with this much happiness in years.

"You were right." the King glanced over at his wife knowingly.

Constantina rested her head on his shoulder "Our son had the music in him all along..." she smiled "It just took her to reveal it from within."


	5. Love Isn't Enough

**Love Isn't Enough**

* * *

Ella slowly opened her eyes at the crack of dawn as her vision adjusted to the bright sparkles bouncing off the crystal chandelier above her bed. Mesmerized by the fixture, she wore a sleepy smile as she drifted back to sleep, before her orbs shot open once more in a state of shock. She rose from the bed as her head frantically moved about the room, frightened and confused by her new surroundings. In an instant, her fears were swept away as she curiously stared at the ornate piece of jewelry on her finger as it softly glittered in the dim lighting.

"It wasn't a dream..." she whispered as she glanced around the room as if it were the very first time.

Ella was simply amazed at every single detail inside the bedchamber from the classic painting of heavenly angels up above to the Persian rug under her feet. The walls were plastered with champagne colored flora and ribbon motifs trimmed in gold. There was a lounge area complete with matching chairs and a tea table filled with a vase of primroses and tulips, along with a separate dresser adorned with candelabras and porcelain decor. Even the bed she slept in was unlike any other, although this was her first time sleeping in one since she was a young girl.

A million thoughts roamed her mind, she wondered about Christopher and what he was doing at this hour. It was tradition for a royal couple betrothed to be married to dwell in separate chambers until after the wedding ceremony. However, the young woman didn't mind at all as she was accustomed to being by her lonesome.

Ella smoothed the ivory satin sheets under her hands feeling the coolness on her fingertips before resting her head on the huge down pillows, smiling to herself. The lace canopy veil that hung above the bed obscured her view of the room, as she pulled it back, her eyes darted to the window covered by heavy curtains, in which she placed her feet onto the frigid marble floor before walking over to open them. The village lights were fading in the distance as citizens were beginning their day just as always. Ella was mesmerized by the sight as she never viewed the town from this height. The young woman found herself trying to place her childhood home in the distance, but to no avail could not spot it. A sense of dread rushed over her as her bright smile faded into a look of confusion, worry, and despair.

Just as quickly as she opened them she closed the curtains before walking towards the full length mirror next to the armoire. She glanced at herself in the ankle length silk nightgown draped beautifully over her figure, with many thoughts still clouding her mind. Rushed and uneasy worries appeared of her step mother and sisters back at the manor, she wondered what the conversation was like after her dramatic departure. Did they miss her? What were they doing at this hour? Who cooked? Who cleaned? Who fed the hens? Tended the garden? How will they manage in the village without her?

Ella was unsure as to why she wanted to know the answers to those questions, when she no longer desired to be in their presence. It was strange to say the least.

_Knock. Knock._

Ella jumped at the sudden noise as she went over to fetch her matching silk robe from the padded foot bench before allowing whomever was at the door to enter.

"Come in." she spoke

Lionel and a team of female servants walked in carrying towels, soap, and a full rack of several new dresses, shoes, and hats.

"Good morning, Lady Ella." greeted Lionel "If you didn't already know my name is Lionel, His Highness' valet. I was sent to your bedchamber by Her Majesty to help you begin the day."

Ella was speechless as she listened to the man.

"You will soon have your own valet of course, but in the meantime, you will have Ladies In Waiting to assist you up until the day of your wedding." he nodded over to the three women beside him "Introduce yourselves ladies."

"Beatrice." a blonde older woman introduced herself. "Superintendent of the Household."

"Margaret." smiled a young woman with deep almond skin and corkscrew curly hair. "Lady of Honor."

"Laurel." nodded a woman with sharp blue eyes and straight black hair. "Mistress of the Wardrobe."

"Hello." Ella replied softly

"They are here to assist you with anything you need." he continued "Don't hesitate to ask for anything, they are here to serve you at your beck and call. No request shall be left unfulfilled. After you are dressed, breakfast will be served. See you in an hour!" the valet closed the door, leaving the women alone in the room, with a peculiar silence in the air.

The three women stood in front of Ella with curious eyes. She felt quite awkward as they seemed to be studying her, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Good morning." Ella spoke

"Good morning, Lady Ella." they replied in unison.

Laurel instantly went into the adjoining bathroom.

"What is she doing?" Ella asked

"She is drawing water for your bath." said Beatrice as she touched her braids "How do you wash your hair?"

"Let me worry about that Bea." Margaret gently slapped her hand away from Ella's hair "I might understand a little more about that than you."

"How can she do that when I saw no water bucket between either of you? Isn't there a well outside?"

The women chuckled softly as Margaret shook her head "We have indoor plumbing inside the palace of course."

"Did you not at your former residence?"

Ella was silent as she sat on the foot bench afraid to answer.

"Well then, we should begin the process. Let's start with the clothing..." Beatrice said

Laurel walked back into the main room "Your bath is drawn Lady Ella."

Beatrice signaled for the two younger women to bring over a porcelain wash basin and pitcher. Ella held out her hands as Margaret poured water onto her hands to rinse them in the the basin before Laurel carried over a clean cloth folded on a silver tray for her to dry them.

The two women began to remove Ella's nightgown, which caused the young woman to pull away from them. "What are you doing?"

"Assisting you out of your nightgown." Margaret answered "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, why are you?"

"Every member of the royal family has assistance with their garments..."

"Well, I don't." she furrowed her brow

"How did you dress last night?" asked Laurel

"Myself. I have hands." she answered, walking inside the bathroom and was amazed at how beautiful everything was. Her frown turned into a look of awe. There was a porcelain bathtub in the center filled to the rim with fragrant bubbles and a gold bath tray nestled beside it with an assortment of perfumes, soaps, and oils. Fluffy bath towels were neatly folded inside a cabinet as well as robes, cremes, hair brushes, and other toiletries.

"Oh my..." Ella had never seen anything like it. The only time she came close to being in a bathroom is when she was cleaning one. At her childhood home, she would bathe in a wooden basin in the kitchen and use the outhouse near the woods. The only perk to bathing near the fire was that there was ample hot water and warmth during the brutal winters.

Ella noticed that the women were in the bathroom with her watching her every move. She turned towards them awkwardly. "I can bathe myself."

The three women walked out and closed the door leaving Ella alone. Not wanting to waste a minute, she undressed and stepped into the warm water with the colossal wall of bubbles hiding the huge smile on her face. Thankfully, a sponge was floating alongside her as she chose the coral colored block of soap to clean with. She softly laughed to herself as she lathered the soap in her hands before rubbing it on her shoulders, reveling in the softness. Ella couldn't believe how great it smelled as she eagerly washed her entire body. She lifted a glass bottle of what appeared to be hair shampoo as she poured half of it straight onto her head before vigorously rubbing it into her scalp, submerging her head under water to rinse it away.

When Ella walked into the bedroom wearing a robe, her Ladies In Waiting were literally waiting for her as they sat neatly in row smiling at her appearance.

"You were in there for quite a while."

The young woman was silent once more, not knowing what to say. "I apologize..."

"We have various garments for you to browse." Beatrice gestured towards the many dresses "Personally hand picked by Her Majesty..."

The young woman was overwhelmed by the beautiful colors and fabrics that hung before her. One of the ladies took her silence for dissatisfaction.

"However this is only the morning wardrobe..." Margaret broke the silence "We can request to have more dresses sent to your chamber."

"Oh no this is far more than enough!" exclaimed Ella "They're all so perfect, I don't think I could ever choose."

"Speaking of clothing, where are my belongings that I arrived with?"

Beatrice appeared puzzled at the question "Belongings?"

"Yes..." Ella nodded "A knapsack carrying boots, a woolen cloak, a dress, and _The Sonnets_ by William Shakespeare."

"I'm afraid we discarded all of it." the blonde replied blank faced "It is a custom that the bride retain nothing belonging to a foreign court. An etiquette always observed on such an occasion."

Ella was sullen to hear that. Those were the most familiar pieces of her former life that she had left and now they were gone forever. She attempted to not show any signs of sadness in front of the ladies.

"I think this one will suit you well!" Laurel walked over to the young woman with a dress draped across her arms "You can select another if you do not agree."

Ella walked from behind the privacy dividers in a shapely, long robin's egg blue lace dress with vine and floral embroidery along the sheer shoulders and front skirt. Her long braids were arranged into a single french braid, with various floral accents placed in proper fashion. She admired her appearance in the full length mirror as the women watched in awe.

"His Highness will absolutely adore this look on you!" complimented Margaret

"I can't believe this is me." Ella couldn't believe she could look so beautiful again after the ball "I'm all dressed up to have breakfast?"

"Not only that, but you will meet the Archduke, Archbishop and the Privy Council this morning as well." explained Margaret "You want to look your very best."

"What for?"

"The wedding, silly." smiled Laurel "They will need to bless the union between you and His Highness before you can move forward with anything."

"What does that mean?" she asked

"In lamest terms, they need to approve of you before you can marry." Beatrice said matter-of-factly "His Highness is the _heir apparent_ after all."

Ella felt her face growing warm with worry as she abruptly sat on the foot bench.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a delight!" Margaret mentioned "They will undoubtedly approve of you."

"Compared to the other girls, you're an absolute treat! Trust me." said Laurel

"Other girls?" she asked softly

The blonde smirked as she sat on one of the plush chairs in the room "You don't think that you're the only woman His Highness has entertained, do you? I've lost count."

Ella couldn't believe her ears as she placed a hand to her chest. He hadn't mentioned any of this to her. No one had. She felt as if a wall of bricks collapsed and slowly suffocated her.

"It hasn't been nearly that many. She's exaggerating." reassured Frances

"Am I?" Beatrice said mockingly "If these walls could talk..."

"Bea!" Laurel hushed

"Don't listen to her. He has chosen you, and that is all that matters!" interjected Margaret "You're the only one who has truly captured his heart. No one has ever seen him this happy in a very long time."

"Yes Lady Ella, he really loves you. The night of the ball he was completely mesmerized by your presence...I've never seen anything like it." agreed Laurel

Ella turned towards the window unable to think straight as she listened to the women. She couldn't believe her ears.

"On the contrary, she does already have the ring. So your chances are high..." Beatrice eyed the ring on her finger. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"Bitterness doesn't become you." snapped Margaret

"Who is bitter?" Beatrice shrugged "I am simply stating facts. I know how protocol works in this family."

Ella didn't know what to think as the door opened to a guard waiting to escort her to the banquet hall.

"Good luck." smirked Beatrice as she watched her leave the room.

Ella was quiet the entire walk down the corridors to the banquet hall where there was a table full of steaming platters of entrees and the King and Queen, but no sign of the prince. Ella grew nervous when she approached the table, as a servant drew a chair out for her to sit.

"Good morning Your Maje- Father and Mother." greeted Ella as she sat down across from them with a weak smile.

"Good morning, Ella." they both said in unison

"How was your slumber? Was everything in order for you in your bedchamber?" asked the Queen

"Yes everything was perfect. I've never rested in such a beautiful room. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear." said the King "If you're wondering, my son will be down shortly. He is tying a few loose ends after the long search with Lionel."

Ella nodded her head as her eyes stared at the array of food in front of her. She didn't know where to begin.

"Go ahead and dine dear." encouraged Constantina "You have a busy day ahead of you. We all do gratefully."

The young woman decided to start with a poached egg nested inside a cup, as it was the most familiar breakfast item within her reach. Just as she began, she watched as Christopher entered the hall looking refreshed and full of energy dressed handsomely in a white dress shirt and teal colored vest. Ella couldn't help but to light up at his presence.

"Good morning everyone." he entered greeting his parents with a hug before walking over to Ella's side of the table, kissing her on the cheek "My love. I hope you had a great start to your morning."

She nodded shyly as a range of emotions came over her. She didn't know what to expect as she kept thinking about what the ladies discussed earlier. "I did."

"Good!" he smiled as he sat across from her "I made sure that everything was arranged to your comfort."

It was a quiet period as everyone consumed their first meal of the day. The young woman didn't know what to do with her thoughts as the busy noises of flatware and glass filled the room, driving her mad from the solemnity of it all. She crept in glances of the prince every now and again, desperately wanting a chance to speak with him as she continued to pick at her runny egg.

After everyone was finished, the prince and the King stood and politely excused themselves before leaving the room with Ella and Constantina remaining at the table. The older woman saw how disappointed she looked.

"I hope you have enjoyed this part of the morning." she began "Now it's time for the important part of the day."

"Yes, it was quite lovely." she desperately tried to get her thoughts together, she had to keep a brave face.

"Don't worry dear, my husband and son are only on their way to complete unfinished business with the chaplains..." she mentioned as she guided her through the corridors "As for us two, I have a few fabric swatches and floral arrangements for you to approve of. Come along."

Ella nervously looked behind her once more as she watched the prince disappear further from her view as she exited the room with the Queen.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Christopher exclaimed

"You must choose a bride of royal blood in order to continue the succession of this kingdom." answered the Archduke "You've known of this since you were old enough to understand."

Eight men sat comfortably in the Drawing Room of the palace discussing protocol amongst each other. While it was one of the most historic and ornate rooms in the entire palace, filled with priceless and timeless art and beautiful decor, a rather disruptive and brutal verbal battle was being held amongst the most powerful men in the kingdom. Of them, the former King turned Archduke, was the ring leader of the entire conversation and was quite motivated in his persistence.

There he sat at the head of the table, with a hardened expression and deep wrinkles formed from his long tenure as sovereign adviser. He deeply sighed at his grand nephew's decision.

"I have but...my father has approved of-"

"No excuses!" the elder croaked "I won't have you make the same mistakes your father made. My soul will not allow it!"

The prince was hurt "A mistake?"

The elder was silent.

"Uncle, Ella has a name, she is Lady Tremaine rightfully, the only daughter of Lord Tremaine..." the King informed him once more "She descends from fine aristocratic stock and is perfectly suited to join my son in our fine family..."

The prince winced at how they were focused on convincing the chamberlains and chaplains about how 'valuable' Ella was. She was not an animal to be marketed for a zoo. She was a person who he loved, deserved to be treated humanely.

"Her father has been dead for more than fifteen years! She likely has no inheritance, no schooling, no formal training! An orphan for most of her life. A commoner." he fired at him "Her name is all that she has left to gain any respect from the people. Hell, the way you described her situation with that barbaric step family of hers makes her no different than one of my own servants fetching my trousers!"

"With all due respect, please watch how you speak of Ella." warned the prince

"I will say whatever I damn well please!" he shot "The kingdom is at stake here. This woman is not suited to be at your side...think of the people who you will have sovereign over Chris, she is not fit to warm your bed let alone bear the next heir!"

"Ella is fully capable and worthy of being at my side as my bride and consort!" the prince stood up heated in anger "How dare you judge a person you have yet met!"

The Archduke kept his eyes on the young man in front of him, unfazed by his words "This woman's ambitions include you. You will endure shame and risk your position for a woman without name, who will sully yours and drag your reputation to the gutter!"

The prince looked at the man with a face of bitterness and humiliation "I take great offence in your summation of my betroth's character without ever even taking a moment to know her. Where is your right?"

"I have EVERY right!"

"No! That you will never have! Not until you cease from judging the entire world as those above and those below and begin to see people as PEOPLE! Human beings, who think and feel no more or less than you do!" he declared.

"I know there is a Princess in the Kingdom of Althorne who is waiting to be your wife." he spoke knowingly. "You have known one another for many years and she was very disappointed to hear that you decided otherwise."

Christopher was exhausted by his persistence "No! There is an ambitious King in Althorne, who like you, assumes reputation and fortune are all that life depends on, and despises love as though it were the devil's own creation!"

The Archduke's eyes narrowed dangerously as his rage imploded throughout the room. "Love? You claim _love_...?"

"YES...yes I love her! I love her with every breath I breathe!" Christopher boasted as he stood up from the chair it falling onto the floor, his fists pounding into the mahogany table.

"Silence!" the chamberlain evoked "The Privy Council will need time to vote on this matter. We will come to a consensus at noon today."

Archduke and King were stunned at the prince's anger. A painful, yet silent aura surrounded the entire room. The Archbishop opened his holy bible to silently read scripture hoping the disagreement would blow over soon.

"If you pursue her further against my order, you will forfeit your title and place in succession." he warned "Think of the kingdom, and your only way of life."

"Go Christopher. You do not deserve this." Maximilian encouraged his son.

The young prince caught his breath, almost choking on it as he rose, moving with uncertainty from the table, and was quickly gone from the stoic room.

"You've spoiled that boy rotten." the Archduke spat.

"Why are you refusing him just as you have done to me?" the King turned to his uncle "Haven't you learned from the past? Stubbornness halts progress. It's evident that he loves her."

"The past is what keeps me stubborn. We must look to the past to understand the present."

"You can't repeat the past."

"Oh, but of course you can..." he smirked before exiting the room on his jointed walking staff.

Maximilian sighed as he rested his hand on his temple, closing his eyes in frustration as he gestured for every one to leave the room.

"Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

After spending most of the day with the Queen and her governesses, Ella was absolutely exhausted. She had been swarmed with servants from all over the palace with floral arrangements, fabrics, plate settings, menu samples, and everything else that needed her approval before anything was prepared. The young woman hadn't even felt this tired during a full day of chasing after her step family.

She sat solemnly with Her Majesty, and her three governesses as they sipped tea and nibbled on sweets as she listened to them gossip amongst themselves about many topics, primarily about members of the royal court and matters of parliament.

Ella was in another world as the high laughs of the women fell out of earshot, her mind was focused on someone who was far from her presence. The whereabouts of the prince filled her mind, as she desperately missed him and grew anxious of his wellbeing. The day was halfway over and she had only spoken to him once. She wondered where he could be?

The young woman looked up towards the door upon hearing hurried footsteps down the corridor, her heart leaped as she witnessed her love move past the tea room where she was seated. Without proper etiquette, Ella shot up from her chair and out of the room to follow after him. The Queen grew concerned as she watched her exit.

"Is everything alright?" asked Constantina

Ella didn't hear her as she attempted to chase after him in heeled shoes. "Christopher!"

The prince turned around to see her running towards him with a look of confusion. "Ella?"

"I've wanted to speak with you for most of the day...it seems now is the perfect time." she smiled as she studied his face, noting that it was more stoic than usual.

"Now isn't the time." he pulled away from her "I really need to be alone right now."

She was confused "I don't understand..."

Christopher let go of her hand as he ran down the rest of the corridor before turning a corner, disappearing into another end of the palace.

Ella was stunned as she was stone solid in the center of the hall, unsure why her betrothed had abandoned her. Had she said something harrowing? She felt as if her breath had been forced from her lungs as she walked back into the tea room.

Governess Wilhelmina was concerned "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I suppose so." she replied as she sipped her tea, stifling her tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the long wait. This chapter was originally very long, which led to writer's block and uncertainty on how to continue the chapter. So, I had to shorten it for everything to make sense. I borrowed a few lines from the films _Marie Antoinette_ (2006), and_ Belle_ (2013), if you've seen the movies I hoped you can spot the references. I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story, it truly means a lot to me. Enjoy!**


	6. Bated Breath

**Bated Breath**

* * *

"Arrogant...parasite! He is filling the court with worthless ideals. He wants to _'make the __world a better place for the kingdom!'_ He is ruining it by refusing our son!"

Maximilian was puffed with fury as he paced his study room back and forth knocking aggressively on the table that held ink and many papers, jolting Constantina. A room that was meant for stillness and mediation was now pungent with animosity. The Queen was not accustomed to her husband reacting so strongly.

"This is about John isn't it?" she asked knowingly. "This wouldn't be the first time..."

Maximilian sighed as he turned to her "Perhaps he is right," he began before hesitating "maybe Chris should have chosen differently. Then everything would go smoothly, as it should be." he babbled as he poured himself a drink from the shelf.

The Queen was shocked "Max what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe it is in the kingdom's best interest..." he shrugged "Maybe we should have placed some restrictions before him."

"I can't believe this!" she spoke "You were always against this..."

"The Privy Council is laughing at me!" he boasted "His childish campaign simply adds to my already rampant ridicule in the gossip pamphlets and now...as though he were some kind of..._saint_, immune from reproach!" he shouted facing towards his wife.

"You said something identical, once." said the Queen.

Maximilian stopped in his tracks.

"That you wanted to change the world! Quite some time before you entered your _kingly _chambers, of course. Defiant, principled, driven." she rambled "Desperate to seal your position among the establishment but always a little too radical for them."

"I never broke the rules." he replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Did you not? You simply became powerful enough to make new ones." she hinted at him.

"I always felt you already loved me when I gave you my hand. Not that you said it but... something in the way you looked at me."

King Maximilian's face softened slightly, struck by his wife's words, of course he loved her. He adored her.

"That we were a good match, that was of no doubt...but I am not sure I could have married a gentleman without that.._.'thing' _in his eye...without knowing, privately, that my heart stopped a moment each time he looked at me." she walked towards him her eyes not leaving his.

Their eyes were locked into each other. The King was hooked on every word as she spoke carefully. Her words resonated with him, shifting him into thought.

"It is possible that even you cannot fight change, my darling...and sometimes you cannot fight it because you are a part of it." she finished solemnly. The King was silent, his mind roaming about like wind before a storm.

"Do you love our son?" she asked touching his arm, knowing the the answer, but wanting to hear the words.

His eyes filled with tears, as he returned her touch. "Of course I do, with all of my heart."

"And Ella?" she countered.

He nodded his head "As though she were created of you and I...and that is why I simply do not want to see her diminished."

Constantina smiled up at her husband as she gently caressed his face with her hand, filled with relief. "Then you know what must be done."

* * *

Christopher brandished his epee efficiently as he advanced across the field, brushing past and knocking down his opponent in the process. The game was an intense one, as the prince desperately attempted to focus his thoughts elsewhere after the heated disagreement earlier. The three young men were situated on the south lawns of the palace complete with servants to assist at their game of fencing. Henry and Alfred, two of the prince's closest friends noticed that he was playing quite vigorously than usual.

"It seems that our dear friend has increased his stamina." said Henry smirking "I don't pretend to know where it stems from...perhaps a certain damsel?"

Alfred chuckled "Well I'm confident in knowing that _she_ surely isn't the one in distress."

Both young men's laughter filled the air, as Christopher groaned, removing his guard mask. "Will you both end your chortle at my expense? I for once would like to play sport without your juvenile banter."

Alfred frowned as he removed his mask as well. "Is something the matter? We usually always talk in jest..."

"Now is not the time!" he affirmed. Suddenly, thunder roared above them as rain began to pour on top of them drenching their game.

"There is always time." interjected Henry "Especially when you drag us out here in a brusque manner with no explanation, then brush us off when we are concerned...you should be grateful that my schedule was clear."

"Oh please, you both weren't doing anything important." he waved them off.

Henry was put aback by his wavering attitude "I now fathom that, considering your engagement to a mere commoner, that we have no personal lives of our own." he quipped glancing at Alfred, smugly "Why haven't we met her? Are you ashamed of your taste for peasant women?"

Without hesitation, Christopher tackled him to the ground, his hands wrapped tightly around his arms holding him to the ground. Alfred and Lionel pulled him off after much struggle with Henry gasping for air.

"How dare you demean the only woman who has captured my heart..."

"What has gotten into you?" yelled Henry as his hand went to his face as he was bleeding a little from a small cut "Am I now your enemy?!"

"Speak of Ella in that manner again, and you will be." he promised, then turning in Lionel's direction "Have him escorted from the premises, now."

"What? All of this for some woman?"

Lionel gave the order as two guards walked towards Henry forcing him away from the lawns as he looked back towards his friend in disbelief. The prince ignored him as he walked away.

"Unlike you, I will marry for convenience not ardor!" he shouted as he was led out by the guards.

Chris stopped in his tracks before closing his eyes, sharply inhaling before continuing to ignore him as he walked inside the palace.

* * *

As Ella lay in her bed watching the rain streak the windows of her bedchamber, trying not to panic, doubts crawled through her mind. Hadn't she enjoyed the last two days of her life as an independent woman more than any others? That short lived freedom was about to slip from her grasp. She closed her eyes and thought of the preparations humming across the city: cakes being baked, shoes polished, coats fitted, gardens trimmed, carriages cleaned, and large casks of champagne and carts piled high with food for the wedding feast being rolled along the streets.

Questions drummed persistently in the mind of the young woman: what would life be like after making her vows? The ways of a man and his wife, alone together, seemed mysterious. Was she good enough for Christopher? Would his eye turn to other, more comely women in a few years' time, as Beatrice had so unkindly suggested? Would he try to control her or criticize her? Would the sacrifice be too much for him? She felt, at times, so unworthy: he had worldly experiences and she had not. Her pride was ingrained and her strength had become habitual, but love had humbled her. Ella had learnt, in just a few years, how to be a woman, but how did one learn to be a wife?

She thought back to Christopher's strange actions earlier that day. It was as if he had seen a ghost when she spoke to him. Why did he run off so suddenly with no explanation? Her mind was running with countless thoughts since she awakened that morning, but it was the prince's behavior that prompted her to withdraw into a complete state of dubiety. She rose up from the bed and went over towards the huge window as her eyes looked towards the cloudy grey skies up above.

"I miss you so much," she whispered to the open air, speaking to her father. "I am overwhelmed by all of this. I desire to spend the rest of my life with Christopher but it seems that others decide otherwise. I now understand why you wanted to remove yourself far from it all. There is so much to think about, to consider, to decide upon. This lifestyle is completely exhausting already. I haven't even spent been a full day here and yet I find that I cannot manage. Then there is the fact that I can't even turn to you for advice. I wish you could have met Christopher, I wish you were still here, and I wish that this grief I feel can be taken away."

At the worst time imaginable, there was knocking at the door. Ella could feel her heart drop as she knew the purpose of the visitors waiting on the other side. In one swift motion, she madly wiped her face dry from the pouring tears, clearing her throat she spoke gently. "Come in."

Her Ladies eagerly filed inside the room, with materials of all kinds flung in their arms to prepare her for the ball. After greeting her, the three women hurried around the room, organizing their many ensembles for her to choose not noticing the despair on the poor woman's face.

"Laurel, bring over the basin and pitcher...Margaret, the oil and perfume." ordered Beatrice "We haven't much time."

Margaret smiled over in Ella's direction "We have several fitting choices for you!" she gestured to the four dress displays in front of her "Silk, Satin, Organza, and Chiffon of course...'

The young woman simply stared at the gowns in abhorrence before turning her head away from them. "What is all of this?"

"The royal ball in honor of your wedding engagement is tonight!" answered Laurel pouring water into the porcelain basin "Less than three hours to be exact, and you'd want to look your very best!"

"I'm not feeling all that well."

"What is the matter?" asked Laurel "Shall we alert the physician?"

"No. Not in that way, I feel rather ill emotionally." she began "I don't think I'm ready to be introduced to court just yet."

"Nonsense! You are to be married in less than a week to the first in line to the throne...the royal court deserves to know who will one day act as consort to the future king." the blonde practically yelled "This must be fulfilled as it is protocol mandated by His Majesty himself!"

"Maybe Lady Ella should rest a while longer before getting dressed," mentioned Margaret "Nerves get the best of all of us at times."

"No, Beatrice is right. I must present myself tonight. I do not want to let anyone down. Especially Christopher." she forced herself to say, although she was melancholy on the inside.

The older woman was surprised by her words, as she perked up a little "Well then, of course... I'm always right. The royal family hasn't kept me in their sights for nothing..."

"Well then, we should finish preparing you." said Laurel

The young woman didn't respond as Margaret brought over her shoes to wear before all three women helped her into her gown.

* * *

The King was now alone in the library contemplating on what he was going to say to the Archduke. He didn't want to come off too strong, but with him witnessing his son in such a distraught state, he knew that he had to set the record straight. Half an hour had passed since he sent for him. Maximilian could feel the pressure building as he anxiously waited for the elder to arrive.

Just then, Lionel entered the solemn room conscious of the state the sovereign was in and very sensitive about the matter. He quickly introduced the Archduke and returned to his doings after closing the door. There was a deafening silence lingering in the air before the king took control of the situation.

"Archduke," Maximilian demanded in his most authoritative voice.

The elder came forward. "Your Majesty," he bowed.

Max took a deep breath, a frown on his face. "Come with me. I have some private matters to discuss with you."

Without a backward glance, Max started up the stairs knowing that the Archduke wouldn't dare not to follow right behind him. He decided to lead him into his study, signifying that judgment would take place at a later time in the throne room. He walked around his desk and sat down. The Archduke remained standing.

Breathing heavily, Max gave him the best glare he could muster but kept his voice even as he asked, "Would you mind explaining to me what happened back at the Privy Council meeting?"

"Your Majesty, may I first plead my case by saying I have always had this kingdom's best interest at heart."

Max interrupted, "If that were so then you would have listened to my son when he came to you. The best interest of this kingdom, Archduke, occurs when the rulers reign with good intentions. I have known from the beginning that Ella possessed wonderful qualities and Chris has sought her hand with the knowledge that she would be the greatest strength to our kingdom. You, however, have taken it upon yourself to believe the best interests of the kingdom have to deal with matters of property, money, and power. Now, this aside, I demand that you explain to me why you didn't give my son your blessing."

"She isn't a princess! She is a servant girl!" he grumbled.

"That matters not!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the desk. The Archduke recoiled. He took another breath. "Ella is royalty in every right but blood. She is the future princess of this kingdom and I will not have you speaking ill of her. Do you understand me?"

The Archduke sneered as he drove his walking stick into the floor, "Watch how you speak to your father's brother!"

The King closed his eyes and counted to ten. He couldn't let his anger cloud his judgment. "Uncle," he said in a more gentle tone, "You conspired against me, my son, defied a royal edict, and broke your word after promising you would spare no effort in finding Ella."

"That was before I knew of her background! I assumed that she had more to offer..."

Maximilian looked upon him with pity and sadness. "My dear Uncle, you have been a wise counselor and good friend to the crown. Many times you helped my father to solve problems and keep this kingdom from falling into ruin. What caused this betrayal? Why did you allow yourself to succumb to this?"

The Archduke sent him a half smile riddled with confusion. "I have always had the view that a kingdom flourishes upon the strength of its numbers, lands, and riches. When your father married your mother, a princess, he gained the neighboring kingdom when that monarch died without a son. His lands doubled after their deaths and with that so did everything else. We gained much and I realized that if we were to expand through marriage again, we would become an even greater kingdom. That is why I have been...and I still am...against him marrying her."

Max looked upon him with even greater pity. "Then I'm afraid that you will be disappointed in the kingdom that I have created and envision to build. I care not for expansion but for building the strength within that I already possess. I care not for money because the things I desire cannot be bought. I care not for numbers because the people I have are enough and require my time and attention."

"Then you are a fool," the Archduke replied bluntly, speaking his mind.

He smiled sadly. "Perhaps I am. But you are the bigger fool for you have no kindness in your heart and without those things you will find little to any true success in this world."

"If you refuse to see sense then I must ask to be removed from my position on the council," The Archduke snapped, his anger finally getting the better of him.

Rather than returning that anger, Max felt even more sorrow as he stared upon the man he had thought he'd known his whole life, his uncle. Shaking his head, he let out a heavy sigh. "I am afraid that there may be more involved than your removal from office, Archduke."

"What are you implying?" he asked stiffly, attempting to keep his dignity even though slight fear leapt from his dark eyes.

"There is much to be determined. Until then, I am placing you at Lakewood Hall. You will have full staff and your civil allowance will remain the same."

The Archduke breathed heavily, anger clearly written over every inch of his face. Bowing stiffly, he muttered, "You are the king and the king's word is law."

Max looked up and saw Lionel at the door. "Lionel?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please escort the Archduke to his chambers and assign a maidservant to prepare to pack and send his belongings to his estate. Afterwards return here for there is another matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the valet bowed before both he and the Archduke left the room.

Max let out a heavy breath and leaned back in his chair. "I really need a drink," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. As far as he knew, this was the first mistake the Archduke had made. He didn't want to weigh his punishment solely on one wrong deed but what he had done was inexcusable. Max wondered what his father would have done in this case. Several minutes had passed before a knock sounded on the door.

Someone cleared their throat and Max looked up to see that Lionel had returned. "Lionel, come in. Close the door would you?"

Doing as asked, the valet strode into the room.

"Being a king is harder than it looks," he sighed, rubbing his face.

Lionel smiled at him sadly. "The burden is indeed greater but not impossible to bear, what's troubling you?"

"What the Archduke has done I cannot let slide," he muttered, standing up. "His ways requires me to reconsider the modus operandi of the entire monarchy."

"I take it you are considering a reformation?"

"Yes," he admitted, leaning against the wall while looking out the window at the cloudy skies as rain continued to pour. "And he isn't the only person I'm thinking of that is in need of rectification."

"I assume you speak of Lady Ella's supposed family?"

He nodded. "My son confessed that Ella was locked in the manor and that the former Lady Tremaine claimed she was her daughter. What kind of woman would make one daughter a servant and not the other two?"

"It seems to me that before any kind of decision can be made, you must learn from Lady Ella what exactly has been happening in that house. There could be more crimes we are unaware of."

"I agree with you." Max walked back over to his desk and sat down. "I just don't understand, Lionel. Ella is most gracious and amiable. Why would they lock her away and try to keep her from my son?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Your Majesty." he replied sadly. "What has happened to her has been unfortunate."

"And undeserved," Max interjected. "No, if there is one thing I am going to do without delay it is make sure Ella is protected."

Lionel smiled, "I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty."

He leaned back in his chair and nodded to himself. "Right, I feel it best to wait until I have all the information needed concerning the Tremaines. Though I trust every word Ella will tell my son – for I know she will be perfectly honest – I want an investigation made. Lionel, I want to know everything about that house and the business that has been conducted in it for the last fifteen years. Everything there is to know must be made known. How soon can the investigation be completed?"

"How soon would you like it, Your Majesty?"

He thought a moment. "Can you get it to me within a month?"

"It can be arranged. I have many friends among the citizens willing to do what needs to be done."

He nodded. "Good. But this has to be performed quietly. I don't want it getting around. We will be digging into Ella's past and the less people know of it, the better it will be for her. I don't want her to dwell on what has transpired but be able to evolve from it and gossip from any source would only hinder that process."

"Understood, Your Majesty," Lionel bowed. "I'll make sure the matter is kept confidential."

"I know that you will," he smiled. "Now, alert the prince and have him report to my study. He has an important declaration to make..."

* * *

Christopher urged his horse to gallop faster along the dirt trail into the forest, his eyes never leaving the narrow path as the rain grew heavier, the water drenching the hooded cape he wore to stay dry. He was headed to no particular destination, as he desperately needed to get away from it all. Never in his life had he turned on anyone the way her turned on his friend. His actions frightened him and prompted him to travel far far away to where he could clear his conscience. In just under twenty-four hours, his world had turned upside down. He was denied his true love, reacted harshly with his friend, and abandoned the only person he wanted to be with, Ella.

He had always done what everyone expected him to do his entire life, attend lessons, host countless balls, accompanying his father to meetings, limiting himself in order to keep appearances...and this one thing that he wanted in all the world was snatched away.

He stopped his steed near the edge of a cliff as he steered him horizontal to view the rushing river down below. The body of water had risen from the steady rain as it's waves crashed near the edges of the stone down below. He imagined his own lifeless body floating among the roaring waters. The thought was eerie enough to cause him to stand clear of the edge. Ending his own life seemed welcoming according to what he felt, if he couldn't have Ella, what was the purpose of living? He thought of Ella and the life that he couldn't share with her. So many emotions flooded him like the constant rain that covered his body. Just then, an idea popped into his head. He and Ella could escape the clutches of the kingdom by escaping and eloping together.

This way of life never meant much to him, and they could make their own living far away happily  
elsewhere. Of course by doing such would devastate his mother and father...but they had already done so in the worst possible way, by denying him a content life with Ella.

Feeling vulnerable and outright frustrated, he let out a loud shout startling his horse in the process. A rustling sound came from behind him, causing him to look back in curiosity as he saw Lionel coming up on the cliff on a horse himself. The prince frowned in disbelief, "Lionel?"

The valet was confused to see the prince in such a frenzied state. His fencing uniform had been drenched from the rain and his boots were covered in mud up to his knees. His once styled hair now covered his forehead. The look on his face was one of sadness and despair, he hated seeing him in such disarray.

"Your Highness, you are not well. Please come back to the palace at once." urged Lionel

"What for?" he yelled "So they can marry me off to the highest bidder? I'm better off here..."

"Your father wants you to return home, to make a declaration to the court."

Christopher waved him off "Nonsense. That won't happen, the only way I'll do so is to make my declaration of abdication. Otherwise, it won't be happening."

"I don't understand Your Highness." he asked baffled.

"The council refuses to allow me make my own choices, my greatest desire is to be with Ella and yet they refuse me! Tell me Lionel, what is so prestigious and honorable about being a prince when a pauper on the street has more authority over his own life than I?"

"Your Highne-

"You might as well go Lionel, nothing you can say or do can prompt me to return back to that gated prison..."

"Your father countermanded the council." he spoke calmly "You and Lady Ella can now wed."

Christopher remained quiet for a moment before speaking as he couldn't believe what he heard. "Lionel. Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes indeed. Everyone is waiting to hear your words at this moment. Including Lady Ella." he smiled

The prince couldn't contain his smile as he instantly jumped on his horse, quickly glancing at his golden pocket watch "We must head out at once! I know Ella must be fretfully worried..."

Lionel nodded his head as he followed behind the prince, but stopped when he saw Christopher turning back towards him.

"Is there something the matter Your Highness?"

"How on earth did you find me?" he asked

"I've known you your entire life, I know your ways. It is not hard to track you down when needed." he said matter of factly.

He couldn't do anything but shake his head in jest as he bucked his horse in the direction of the kingdom, with Lionel right behind him.

* * *

After quickly changing into a more stately appearance, Christopher walked into the throne room to see his parents waiting for him, smiling with hints of relief.

"My son, we were worried for you." began Constantina "No one could find you for hours!"

"I needed a moment for myself." he replied solemnly "But I'm here now, Lionel told me you had a word to say to me, father?

"Son, what conspired earlier was unfortunate. But after a word with your mother I was determined to mend the gaping hole in this apparatus." he stopped for a moment "It is my right as King...and as your father, to give you my blessing in marrying Ella."

Christopher tried to keep his composure but failed as he hugged his father the tightest he ever had, before doing the same to his mother. "Thank you both, you don't how much this means to me..."

"Oh trust me we are very aware." Maximilian chuckled "Your happiness is most important to us both."

"It is now time for your to officially make your declaration to the royal court, son." said the Queen as a servant brought over a scroll tied with crimson ribbon "Although everything has been prepared, however you must speak."

"That won't be much of a problem." he spoke "Anything that will bring me closer to Ella, I'll do."

The prince slowly climbed the stairs to the podium, where the declaration was laid out plainly, waiting for him to recite the words verbatim. He took a deep breath as he looked upon the many courtiers patiently, yet eagerly anticipating his words. He thought of Ella, and how happy she made him feel. He knew that after he was finished, his worries would be soon gone. With an emboldened voice, he began:

_"I have caused you to be summoned at the present time in order that I may acquaint you with my resolution in a matter, which deeply concerns the welfare of my People and the happiness of my future life._

_It is my intention to ally myself in marriage with the Lady Ella Tremaine, daughter of the late Lord Antony Tremaine._

_Deeply impressed with the solemnity of the Engagement, which I am about to contract, I have not come to this decision without mature consideration nor without feeling a strong assurance that with the blessing of Almighty God it will at once secure my domestic felicity and serve the Interests of my Country._

_I have thought fit to make this resolution known to you at the earliest period, in order that you may be fully apprised of a matter so highly important to me and to my Kingdom, and which I persuade myself will be most acceptable to all my father's loving Subjects."_

Almost immediately, there was a thunderous applause throughout the throne room as Christopher continued to stand in place as he accepted the positive response. His heart was beating madly out of his chest. Never had he felt more euphoric than at that moment. It was now out in the air. Hidden no longer. Everyone was now aware that not only did he find his one true love, but that he planned to marry her. He was now free.

He stepped down from the podium and went into the adjoining room feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Both his father and mother joined him, overjoyed that their son had pledged his commitment to Ella.

"I am so proud of you son." said the king "I've always known this day would come."

"Yes, and now that you have proclaimed your declaration, the engagement is now official. The Royal Herald will announce the news to the citizens tomorrow morning. Such a momentous occasion deserves a celebration...which is your engagement ball in less than an hour! It's time you've gotten prepared!" chided Constantina.

"You're right...I've got to find Ella." he smiled as he hugged his parents before running off.

* * *

Ella stared at her reflection in the champagne colored garment in the floor length mirror. Adorned with silk roses along the strapless collar exposing her smooth shoulders, and bell sleeves also cuffed with more silk roses, the gown was spectacular. The corset bodice accentuated her figure as the skirt pooled around her waist like a fluid waterfall. Her braids were styled into a high chignon with pearl clips holding the style in place along with loose curls hanging on each side. Arm length silk gloves covered her delicate arms and hands. Hand dipped pearl earrings hung at her earlobes. She was once again amazed by her appearance.

"You look beautiful." complimented Margaret

"Oh, Lady Ella, how charming you look!" exclaimed Laurel.

"Yes, yes." interrupted Beatrice "But remember, you're not only here to enjoy yourself. All the ambassadors and the nobility will be here, plus, of course, the Archduke. The world will be watching. So don't drink too much wine. Or dance too often with the same partner..."

"Just a little this way." said Laurel, as she gently centered the lace rose that lined the sleeves of the gown. "Now its perfect."

"Alright, it is time for her appearance. Laurel and Margaret will be your escorts until His Highness meets you at the foyer entrance."

All three ladies walked down the long polished corridors draped in their gowns with their heads held high, their shadows illuminated by the glowing candelabras that hung along the walls. The imposing sounds of their heels filled the hall as they finally arrived near the ballroom entrance.

"I'll take it from here, ladies."

The three women looked up to see the prince walk towards them, his eyes focused on Ella with an animated smile no one had seen nearly since the beginning of the day. His presence was now embolden as his confidence was heightened since hearing the great news. Christopher was dazzling in his attire, black frock coat and breeches complete with a cream colored dress shirt and bow tie. Ella was blown away by his appearance, he was as handsome as ever. She noticed that he wasn't as remote as he was this morning, nearly blushing as he took her hand before kissing it with care locking his eyes into hers. Ella couldn't help but to wonder what conspired within six hours for his emotions to change so quickly. She knew that now wasn't the time to ask questions. Her job for now was to look beautiful and follow behind her betrothed. Anything else was considered foolish in their eyes.

"My darling, you are resplendent."

Ella mustered up a smile "Thank you."

Margaret and Laurel couldn't help but to be mesmerized the prince themselves as he was absolutely charming by the gentlemanly way he treated Ella. They stepped back in courtesy to make way for their first appearance not only as a couple, but an engaged one.

Christopher held his arm out for Ella to loop her arm with his own, her hand resting gently along his, showcasing her stunning ring to the kingdom.

"Hopefully it won't last too long." the prince adjusted his bow tie "I'll have to thank mother once again."

Christopher laughed lightly before signaling the servants to open the doors. Immediately, the sounds of incomprehensible chatter and the smells of luxurious food heightened his senses. The bright lights of the ballroom temporarily stung his eyes as he led Ella onto the balcony, displaying the entire ballroom to their view. Peter, having been waiting for their appearance, slammed the long stick against the hard floor three times, gaining the enormous crowds attention. Silence filled the hall.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Christopher of Baltia and the Lady Ella Tremaine of Baltia," Peter announced, his voice ringing off the marble walls.

Everyone held their breath as the prince led Ella down the steps to the ballroom floor which cleared immediately. Their footsteps echoed, being the only sound. Chris felt Ella tense next to him and squeezed her hand comfortingly, the only indication he dared make in front of so many people at the moment. Coming to a halt in the middle of the ballroom, Chris turned to face Ella. A warm smile graced his features as he gazed upon his bride-to-be.

As if transported back in time, Chris gently reached forward and wrapped his hand around Ella's waist, drawing her closer to him. Just as before, she gasped in excitement, her eyes searching his as she tried to control her breathing. He silently laughed over how adorable she was. The music filled the hall and the two began to sway. The dance was highly enjoyable by both and the crowd made small gasps of approval as he hoisted Ella a couple of times in the air, spinning her around. By the time the music ended and Ella graced him with an elegant curtsy, Christopher was positively elated. Dancing with Ella had been arousing before but something about tonight seemed different; perhaps it was the knowledge that in one week, he would be married to the angel before him. Whatever the case, the second she took his offered hand, he wanted nothing more than to pull her away from the crowds and kiss her with all the love he possessed.

Denying himself such pleasure, he turned his attention to their audience and addressed them after the applause had died down. "Your Majesties, Lords, Ladies, distinguished guests, and my people, we welcome you tonight and wish to express our thanks in honoring us with your presence to celebrate this wondrous occasion! I wish to marry not for advantage, but for love and I want every person in this room to know that I, without doubt, love the Lady Ella with all my heart. I pray that each of you will come to know for yourselves why she has so captured my heart as you get to know her and see the extraordinary woman she is. Let the festivities commence!"

A cheer rang the air and soon the ballroom floor was filled with other couples who eagerly consisted of the nobility and neighboring kingdoms, the distinguished visitors desperate to get in a word with both Christopher and Ella.

The next hour was filled with greetings, light conversation, laughter, and dancing as Chris entertained and mingled with the neighboring royals and nobles of his land. He tried to keep his eye on Ella, who had been separated from him several times as men sought her hand for a dance and women demanded her attention so as to learn more about her. She seemed to hold an air of confidence about her as she spoke to each, the prince noticing her face light up with laughter occasionally while in the midst of visiting princesses and queens. He smiled.

Ella had just barely finished dancing with Viscount Wilberforce and was rather winded; the man was apparently notorious for flinging his companions around in impulsive twirls in any dance he undertook. Breathing heavily, Ella tried to compose herself amidst the edges of the dance floor.

Just when she thought she was safe from being asked for another dance, a woman stepped in front of her and it took all her concentration not to excuse herself.

"My dear Lady Ella," she said in a sugarcoated tone, "you appear quite flushed. Are you alright?" Ella tried to smile though she did not feel well at all. Between hearing the news that she wasn't a good fit for marriage to the prince and just feeling flat out of place, she wanted to run for the hills.

"I am rather well, thank you..." Ella replied with a small, uncomfortable smile. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name madame."

"My Lady, there is no need to be so formal," she said. "I am Clotilde, Baroness of Lichtenstein."

"Pleased to meet you." she responded as she began to feel even worse. She glanced to the right of her to see nearly the entire ballroom ogling her as if she were on display. Her uneasiness increased tenfold as she felt her heart beating out of her chest, as she searched for Christopher among the crowd.

"Is something the matter dear?" Clotilde asked.

"She seems to be holding her own rather well." smiled Alfred.

Christopher turned to see Alfred had finally managed to fight his way to his side. It helped that Christopher was now resting near one of the walls, trying to stay away from the dance floor for a time; he'd barely gotten away from his last dance partner, a countess who'd stepped on his toes more than the floor through the entire ordeal.

"Indeed she does," Chris muttered while wincing as he moved his toes, assessing the damage.

Alfred chuckled quietly. "You managed to survive the last dance quite well."

He frowned. "I don't know what you mean, Al."

"How are your feet?" Alfred asked, barely containing his laughter.

"They'll survive," he groaned, giving in. "That woman must never had proper dance instructors."

Just then, both men witnessed as Ella quickly ran out the ballroom towards the corridors.

"I've spoken too soon..." said Alfred as he turned to his friend.

Fear struck into his heart. The prince instantly had flash backs to the night of the ball when she ran away suddenly, causing his heart to pound rapidly in his chest, afraid that he would lose her once more.

A concerned Clotilde was baffled at the future princess' hurried departure as others surrounded the Baroness with questions.

"What on earth did you say to her?" asked a guest.

"Absolutely nothing horrid! I think she's delightful. She looks like a piece of cake." she smiled

He chased after her through the many corridors to the west lawn facing the astonishing view to the village lights twinkling below the palatial hill. She stopped in her tracks as she witnessed the beautiful scenery, but instantly snapped out of it once she felt Christopher's hands on her exposed shoulders.

"Ella?" he approached her concerned "Whatever is the matter?"

"I..." she hesitated as she turned towards him "I can't...do...this..." her breathing was heavy and ragged by this point "...to protect your reputation for the good of the crown."

Christopher held her hands engulfed in worry as he furrowed his brow "Can't what? Ella are you alright?"

She slid her engagement ring from her gloved finger and placed it into his hand. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

His heart dropped as he looked at the piece of jewelry in his hand, he refused to take it. "Ella, please, tell me what is the matter?"

"I've been thinking...and listening. I am not I'm the right choice for you." she turned to face him desperately trying to hold back her tears "Allegedly, I was told that my father's family descended from nobility, but I know nothing of that way of life! I know more about scrubbing floors and polishing silver than attending galas and balls! You deserve a woman who was raised from birth to be at your side. Not a girl who has spent her life amongst the cinders. Not me."

"What? I would never want a woman like that. Don't you understand how much I want you...how much I love you?" he pleaded not understanding her concerns.

"Why do you want me? Why me? You could have had anyone else. I have nothing of worth to offer you! Why choose me..." her eyes roamed his face as tears fell down her cheeks. "What does someone like you, a prince, want with a soiled, lowly servant girl like me? You deserve someone much better than what I can offer. Everyone can see that."

Christopher brought her over to him as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs, looking into her confused, dewy eyes. "There are many reasons why I want you Ella. Your spirit is infectious. The aura that surrounds you is hypnotic, you're a beautiful person inside and out. Kind, loving, and forgiving are words most perfect to describe you. Not to mention that you are easy on the eyes. Who wouldn't fall in love with you?"

She was silent as she listened on.

"I do not care about your background! Those trivial things do not matter to me, I love you for exactly the way you are! I will give up all of it in a heartbeat knowing that it hurts you this much. You are more important than any sort of title and all of the riches in the entire world! You're all I need." he spoke seriously, yet softly "What you offer to me is a life filled with happiness and joy, a chance to be completely and freely myself, and a purpose for living...no one else can compare to what you have shown me in such a short period of time. You are the only one for me, Ella."

Ella was once again captivated by his words as she searched his eyes and found truth within them. Tears poured from her brown eyes as she wept uncontrollably in front of him. Christopher couldn't do anything but hold her in his arms as she continued to cry into his chest. Ella felt relieved to hear his words, but she had been holding in many emotions inside for so long it felt good to release the tears.

"Are you alright?" he was confused at why she was crying "Did I say something to hurt you?"

"Heavens no!" she laughed a bit "I'm crying tears of joy. I am relieved to hear that from you."

Christopher was overjoyed to hear that as he kissed her hands. "I meant every word."

"I promise I'm not this sorrowful." she smiled, sniffing.

"It's a lot to take in for one day, I trust me I understand." he kissed her on the forehead "I just hate to see you so distressed."

"How on earth am I going to live up to the expectations of the people?"

"We'll take it one step at a time." he wrapped his arms around her "You'll be the best princess this kingdom has ever known. You breathe new life into this family."

Ella smiled up at him feeling much better, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted. "You make me feel brand new."

The prince softly pressed his lips to hers "I tend to have that effect..."

She sighed as she looked behind them towards the palace lit up from top to bottom filled with people. Ella enjoyed this alone time together with Christopher, although it came about under stressful circumstances.

"We should return to our chambers for the rest of the night." he mentioned

"And what of the ball?"

"I will simply tell the guests that you are too fatigued to continue for the rest of the night."

"But that's not true!" Ella frowned.

"Forget the ball, Ella," he said firmly, knowing of how self-sacrificing she was. She'd just been through a horrible ordeal and yet she still thought about the guests!

"But everyone came here to celebrate our upcoming marriage," she said stubbornly. "I can't just slip away for the rest of the night!"

"Yes you can! Ella, please, for my sake, retire for the night." he tried to reason with her, "I would prefer to stay out here for awhile, if you're up to it..."

"I prefer that as well." she laughed.

"I figured as much." he replied as they walked over to the garden gazebo in the center of the manicured lawns.

"Just one thing, during our conversation with Captain Reynolds, you said that I am a great teacher..."

"Yes, I did." she nodded.

"What have I ever taught you?" he was curious.

Ella's brown eyes roamed his entire face, as if she were searching for the answer from within him, "You taught me how to love again."


	7. A Royal Announcement

**A Royal Announcement**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom as business as usual commenced in the village square, with citizens going about the different shops and selling goods as the sun rose above the mountains. Hera, Minerva, and Calliope were among the eager villagers who were keen to purchase the latest goods. While the girls were fighting over feathered hats and shoes, Hera couldn't help but to wonder of the whereabouts of her step daughter. Perhaps a nightmare invaded her thoughts the day the prince arrived at her home to ignore her beautiful daughters, and instead take Cinderella's hand in marriage. It was something she refused to believe, although it happened recently as three days ago.

"Does this shawl flatter me, Calliope?" asked Minerva as she flipped the cloth around her body.

"It doesn't." she replied "Besides hooded capes are in vogue at the moment. Right, mother?"

"Who asked you anyway?" she shouted.

Hera ignored her daughters as she noticed several villagers gather around the Royal Herald as he frantically rung his large bell to alert the people of his awaited news. The Royal Herald only announced sparingly, and when he did it was often very important. Without missing a beat, she walked over to the crowd as she pushed her way up towards the front for a better view.

"Mother!" Calliope cried, as they both followed "Wait for us!"

"Disclosure from the Royal Palace!" alerted the Herald as he unrolled the scroll to read its contents. _"THE PRINCE HAS CHOSEN A BRIDE! PRINCE CHRISTOPHER AND THE LADY ELLA TREMAINE ARE ENGAGED TO WED!"_

That sentence alone caused the entire mass of people to clang in elation at the news.

_"It is with the greatest pleasure that the King and Queen announce the betrothal of their dearly beloved son, His Royal Highness, Prince Christopher, to the Lady Ella Tremaine, daughter of the late Antony Charles Tremaine, 3rd Earl of Northumbria__and the late Odile Elisabeth Tremaine,_ _Countess of Northumbria to which union the King has gladly given his consent._

_Prince Christopher and Lady Ella Tremaine have announced their engagement to be married during the Prince's declaration to the Privy Council and Royal Court at the Royal Palace yesterday afternoon._

_The announcement was followed by a lavish private reception, hosted by the Queen, that evening._

_The royal wedding ceremony will commence at the Cathedral of St. Mary Magdalene one week hence from today._

_Their Majesties King Maximilian and Queen Constantina are 'absolutely delighted for them both.'"_

Hundreds of citizens cheered at the great announcement told to them. Many young girls in the rout of people were crying tears of sorrow that they had blundered their chance, while others were overjoyed. The crowd dispersed as the village square filled with chatter after hearing the news of the impending marriage between the prince and his chosen espoused. Hera could not believe what she had just heard. What she had witnessed days ago on the very grounds of her estate had actually transpired. Her step daughter was officially engaged to wed the king's son. Her mind was unable to comprehend what she'd just heard. Various emotions formed within her, none of which were of happiness.

"Did I hear that correctly?" exclaimed Calliope "We now have family within the monarchy!"

"I thought he favored me," began Minerva "But Cinderella seems to be a good choice..."

Hera winced as she flashed a crooked smile at both girls, "It appears that our dear Cinderella has adapted to _Ella_. How extraordinary."

"What will be our attire to the wedding, mother? We should make haste; I don't want to look like a peasant." urged Calliope "Do you think we'll receive titles as well?"

"I do hope I am seated near the aisle..." added Minerva "It's quite stuffy in the middle."

"Do you girls hear yourselves?" shouted the woman "We will not be invited! We'll be lucky that she doesn't persuade the king himself to exile us out of the kingdom!"

"She wouldn't do that!" said Calliope "Cinderella has forgiven us!"

"That does not give reason to believe that we are in her good graces you imbecile!" the red haired woman exclaimed "We must tread lightly."

"It would be foolish of her not to extend an invitation!" scoffed Minerva "After all we've done for her! We are her sisters..."

That last statement confused the older woman, her eyebrows drawing together. But then it dawned on her and she looked upon her daughters in fear, outrage, and anger. "Perhaps you are indeed correct. It would be a foolish act to deny our presence at the wedding! After years of providing for her and allowing her to reside in my home...I've never demanded her once to pay pence to me!"

The girls nodded their heads in agreement. "You've done a lot for all of us, Mother."

"I will not have her ignore my place in her life! If not for me and my connections, she would not be where she is today..."

"Very true Mother!"

"Girls, we must prepare! We have a royal wedding to attend!"

* * *

Ella had been in the drawing room all morning. The day was difficult since it had begun without seeing Christopher; she had been told he was off performing duties with his father. She ate a small breakfast alone which she didn't mind at all. After breakfast, Beatrice appeared to escort her to Her Majesty to tie up any loose ends before next week.

The entire morning consisted of planning every detail of the wedding, from who sat where depending upon their rank in nobility, what colors were needed for napkins, which dishes were traditionally served, and other things. Ella's brain hurt from all of the finery she was being suffocated in. She'd never known there was so much involved in a wedding. When she voiced why everyone couldn't just sit wherever they liked, the chamberlains had blatantly rejected the thought saying it simply wasn't done. That seemed to be their answer to every question she had.

Ella wanted a simple wedding: a plain dress, a small group of guests and a restrained ceremony. This was, of course, a difficult desire to accommodate for a future princess. Constantina managed to persuade her to have a more elaborate celebration, which she thought suitable for the couple. She counselled her to try to overcome her public shyness and discomfort with being looked at.

"First, may I congratulate you, Your Majesty." bowed Sir Hastings "I know you've must have waited for this moment for quite some time."

"Yes indeed I am... but you should be extending your well wishes to the bride to be as well." the queen mentioned.

"M'lady. My dearest congratulations to you." he quickly nodded over in Ella's direction. The young woman smiled.

"After much discussion with Ella, it has been determined that she would want a wedding breakfast afterwards here at the palace." she turned towards her "Isn't that correct, my dear?"

Ella straightened up, clearing her throat before replying "It is indeed, along with a simple menu."

"Royal weddings usually take place in the evening, Ma'am. The menu must be heartier." he looked at the Queen.

"In the evening?"

"It has been the custom that the courtiers put the royal couple to bed." he mentioned noting the look on Ella's face.

"They were more direct times, m'lady." he explained.

"We can change that. A morning wedding would be delightful, as there will be more time allotted to celebrate." Constantina smiled.

"An excellent choice, Your Majesty." Sir Hastings cleared his throat, puffing out his chest "As to the ceremony itself, I think, it should be most traditional. To show the kingdom we embrace our Catholic roots, we've heard word of a reformation making its way around."

The Queen nodded. "I agree."

"The palace is receiving a deep cleaning, particularly the ballroom since it has need to be polished again from the last event. I've drawn up orders for floral arrangements, food, invitations to the neighboring kingdoms, replacement candles for the chandeliers, and summons to every seamstress in the land concerning the future bride's wedding dress all which need your approval before they can be carried out."

"You've thought of everything, as per usual, Beatrice," she praised, setting the papers aside.

"And then there are your bridesmaids. I have made a list of suitable girls." Beatrice handed Ella the stationary.

Ella looked over the elegantly crafted list of young unmarried women in the aristocracy. She noticed that all of them had a title.

"The King and Archduke are very concerned the girls should come from families of unblemished reputation." she added with her nose in the air.

"Max would never say such a thing." the queen reputed "That had to be the brainchild of John."

"It is tradition, Ma'am."

Before she could respond, Sir Hastings interjected, his eyes piercing towards Beatrice. "I think you might make the Lord Chamberlain's task a little easier if you were to reduce the number of bridesmaids from twelve to six."

"Six?"

"Two is all I need." spoke Ella "I am not familiar with many people outside of my step family, but I've become most comfortable with Margaret and Laurel. If possible I would like for them to assist as my bridesmaids."

A scoff was heard among the group.

"Do you find this amusing, Sir Hastings?" eyed the queen.

"Forgive me, Ma'am." he began "But are not those two women Lady Ella's chambermaids?"

"They are." she answered.

"But the attendants must come from the aristocracy, Ma'am."

"Attendants, yes." Constantina looked over at the young woman "But we can modify this one aspect for the bride."

"Or to two? Not bad, eh? Not bad at all." The man simply nodded his head "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Are you sure Ella?" asked the queen.

"Absolutely." she nodded.

"Very well then, we will discuss this further afterwards. You may go." she lifted the miniature bell that was placed on the table beside her, ringing it to dismiss them. They curtsied and bowed before her.

"Our little orphan has become rather good at getting what she wants." mumbled Beatrice once she and Sir Hastings exited the room.

"It won't last long once I see to it." he replied knowingly.

* * *

The second he stepped out of his father's study room he felt colder, like the sun wasn't shining on him anymore. Sighing, he strode down the hall to his own private chambers, noticing as he went that the ever silent guards had a change in their countenance; all of them held a small smile. Christopher smirked. His love life was going to be the gossip of the palace for weeks, perhaps months. Well, let them talk for wasn't it wonderful that he finally was able to love the way he wished? That he wasn't stuck in some horrible arranged marriage to a princess he'd never be able to give his heart to? He thanked every star in the heavens that he had been fortunate enough to have the freedom to choose his bride.

Another happy sigh escaped him as he wandered into his room. He didn't even realize Lionel and Peter were already there waiting for him until one of them coughed and he looked up from where he'd plopped himself on his bed.

"Are you planning on going back to sleep, Your Royal Highness?" Lionel smirked, "Because if so then we would have made the bed for nothing."

He glanced down and sure enough the soft maroon fabric had been stretched out across the mattress, the pillows perched in perfect alignment across the magnificent golden headboard. Christopher rolled off the bed and sent his servants a sheepish grin.

"I fear I didn't realize it had been made." Peter and Lionel tried not to widen their grins but both failed. Christopher ended up laughing and the two joined in with him.

"It brings us joy to see you so happy, Sire," Peter replied fondly as he took his sport coat from off his shoulders.

"We have worried over you for quite some time," Lionel admitted as he removed his shoes.

"I am sorry," he apologized.

Peter waved this off. "It's understandable, Your Royal Highness. We're just glad to see you've finally found your charming young lady."

The prince grinned as he thought of Ella. "So am I, Peter," he sighed. "So am I."

The prince was in his bedchamber preparing for the second half of the day after spending the entire morning with his father with legal matters. All he wanted was to spend time with his betrothed as he was eager to see her.

"You once told me that when I gave my heart I would give it without reservation." said the prince.

"Yes, I remember." he said placing his cuff links on the tray.

"And you were almost right." he smirked.

"Almost? I shall never forget."

"I just hope Ella is going to be happy here." he mused.

"Her Ladyship is most fortunate, I think."

"The Royal Herald should be returning with news from the town any time now," Christopher muttered.

"We'll learn of the people's response concerning your changes in status. Hopefully it will be a positive one." said Lionel.

"We know that they will definitely approve of the future princess," Peter said kindly. "The people rejoiced over the news, Your Royal Highness, particularly concerning your marriage to the Lady Ella. I've heard word from the servants this morning who were in the village purchasing supplies."

"Is that right?" exclaimed the prince. His mood jumped even higher from the news. "I must tell Ella!"

"Congratulations, Your Highness." said Lionel "I have never seen you look more refulgent."

"Thank you Lionel."

"What would you like to wear, Sire?" Lionel asked while Peter went to give the order for other servants to bring up hot water for the prince.

"The tan waistcoat, brown jacket with tan cording, and taupe breeches will do," he answered.

"Very good, sire," Lionel said as he rushed to the armoire to get the requested clothes. He turned his attention to the balcony. Midday just happened to be his time of reprieve and he had a fairly good idea how he was going to spend it. The city was going to be thriving with excitement over the announcement concerning the engagement and he didn't want to be anywhere near the gossip and conversation that would follow the news.

No, it would be best to avoid the local streets today. Looking across the grounds, passed the town, his eyes caught hold of the meadows and an idea began to form.

"Your bath is ready, Your Royal Highness," Lionel called from inside.

He ran a hand through his hair, his decision made. A pleased smile lifted his lips as he withdrew from the balcony. Bathing, he conversed pleasantly with Lionel and Peter who were busy wandering around his room making his bed and preparing his wardrobe.

"What are your plans for midday, Sire?" Peter asked several minutes later.

Now clean, stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. "I plan to fence at some point but first I think I'm going to take a walk in the meadows with Ella."

The prince noticed that Lionel was trying to maintain a straight face. "I knew you would."

He glanced at him. "Am I that obvious?"

Lionel let out a hearty laugh, this act telling him the answer was yes, he was. "Don't be upset, Sire, it is wonderful to see that you are in love," the valet said gently.

He smiled despite himself. "I never thought I ever would be."

"It often happens when you least expect it."

Christopher nodded. "It does indeed..."

* * *

"The chaplains say the wedding is set for the twenty-second of July. In the Cathedral of St. Mary Magdalene." mentioned Margaret as she carried a bundle of fabric in her arms.

"What a handsome couple they will make, walking down that aisle, like a fairy tale." swooned Laurel.

The servants were all bustling throughout the servants' hall, going back and forth with various tasks and duties pulling them in different directions. It was carefully organized chaos as they were preparing for a royal wedding in just days. There were footmen polishing silver, cooks and bakers prepping ingredients, ladies' maids sewing fabric, scullery maids blackening the fireplaces, and everyone trying to remain sane throughout it all.

"I see nothing but trouble ahead." grumbled Beatrice.

"Why can't you admit that His Highness and Her Ladyship might care for each other, Bea?" she asked worried.

"You disapprove." stated Margaret deliberately.

"You know that I do," Beatrice replied petulantly. "The palace is separated from the commoners for a reason."

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Perhaps it would do well to stray from certain traditions, Bea. However, Lady Ella is not common, her father was noble."

"_Was. _He is dead, leaving her with nothing but his good name. Some traditions are meant to remain no matter what changes may take place over time."

"Oh, come, Bea, why not relax and allow them both to have the benefit of loving each other?" Laurel couldn't understand why she was so against Ella.

"I'm afraid that until you give me an absolutely sound reason as to why I should change my mind, I fear I must stick with my resolve that commoners do not belong in the palace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

"Bea you should be more forgiving..."

"While you indulge in fruitless speculation, Margaret, I have duties to perform." she snatched up the loose fabric, stuffing it into the sewing box. "I've already had Mr. Hughes here, telling me that six days is not long enough for him to create the wedding cake he has in mind."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Laurel mentioned.

"Anything good is worth waiting for." agreed Margaret.

"It's a cake!" the blonde woman nearly shouted before leaving the room.

* * *

"Six whole days."

"I know." Ella smiled "But then we will be together forever."

Christopher and Ella were walking alone together in the secluded meadows some little ways off from the palace but still within the property. It was the prince's favorite area to go whenever he wanted to clear his mind and now he was able to have the most wonderful person in the world to accompany him. He stopped in his tracks to look her in the eyes.

"We must get married as soon as possible."

"I agree." she giggled.

"When I marry you, it will be as an ordinary man. You will be my wife."

"And you will be my husband." she smiled "And I will promise to love, honor and obey you." she said

"Obey me?"

"But I am your subject." she answered.

"Never in a million years will you be below me." he reached out to touch her soft cheek "You will be my wife and I, my angel will be your husband."

Chris searched her eyes, finding them full of love, relief, and gratitude. Smiling tenderly, he closed the distance between them, wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck, and lowered his lips to hers. Ella's form shivered beneath him as his gentle kiss turned into a passionate one. Her movement caused his skin to burn and a longing desire to spring forth within his body. He shuddered, trying to keep his feelings under control. They weren't married yet, he reminded himself. There were things that were appropriate and things which were not and placing himself on top of her at this time was not. So instead he settled for kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. Leaving her lips, he made a small trail down to the soft spot beneath her earlobe.

Ella let out a gasp, her strangled breath causing him to smile. Her whole body shivered again and her arms instinctively wrapped around him, her hands climbing into his hair. She let out another soft moan as Christopher brushed her jaw line with his nose before returning to her lips. Her skin smelled and tasted wonderful and it took every ounce of Christopher's strength to keep his wits about him. He had to force his hands to stop once they reached her hips.

Christopher lightly rubbed his thumb over her lower lip and Ella's eyes closed, her form involuntarily shivering. "I'm glad," Christopher smiled. Stepping closer to her, he wrapped her in his arms. Holding her tightly, he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Ella," he whispered against her bare skin.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I love you so much," he muttered, kissing her neck.

"I love you too," she gasped, clutching his back.

After a moment of simply tasting her again, leaving another mark that was sure to make Beatrice purse her lips in disapproval, Christopher lead her behind a dovecote as he kissed his way up Ella's jaw line to her lips. Christopher deeply kissed her, tasting her, relishing in the fact that in only a few days he would be able to fully give his love and devotion to her alone.

Frustrated over the thought of waiting, he pushed himself against Ella, her back thudding into the stone wall.

The gasp that escaped her was one of excitement and longing as Christopher began to move his lips away from hers down towards her collarbone, his hands roaming a little too wildly.

"Christopher," she breathed, "We mustn't."

It took every ounce of his self-control to stop his hands from creeping any further down her back. Groaning, he pulled away from her, literally walking away to gather his composure. Resting his head in his hands, Christopher let out steady breaths. "This is becoming almost unbearable," he groaned, peeking over at Ella who was standing in her canary yellow dress looking just as lovely as ever.

She nodded knowingly. "It is," she agreed, breathless. "It's good that we're close to the wedding."

Christopher closed his eyes before walking towards her. "If not I would elope with you tonight," he muttered, taking her hand cautiously.

"Really?" she asked surprised by his impulsiveness.

The second their skin connected, little shivers of pleasure erupted in his body. Christopher swallowed, closing his eyes, trying to control his feelings. What he wanted was to rip Ella's dress off and carry her into his room, kissing every inch of her along the way. But it would be completely improper and highly deplorable to do such a thing. No; it was best to simply kiss her hand.

Christopher kissed her cheek. "Really." They walked in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company before he had a terrible thought. Biting his lip, he gently squeezed Ella's hand. "Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Before we return to the palace there's something I want to know."

"Okay?"

He took her other hand before gently covering them between his own. "You said you would marry me but I want to know, is this really what you want? Do you really want to be with me?" he remembered her tearful panic yesterday.

"Of course I do," she said with such firm conviction that he forgot for a moment how frail she was. "I want to be with you more than anything."

"Are you certain?" he pressed. "I am heir apparent, Ella, and by marrying me you will soon be a princess and then queen consort one day. Don't misunderstand, I will be the happiest man in existence to have you by my side but I don't want to pressure you into accepting such a burdensome title if it will make you uncomfortable."

Ella stared at him with a hard expression before leaning forward and kissing him forcefully on the mouth. "I will wage through anything if it means that I can stand with you," she replied passionately, her conviction speaking volumes from her eyes. "I'll endure all the lessons required to refine me into a woman fit to rule by your side and will do so with fortitude, benevolence, and a willing heart...for you are worth all the hardships that life can bestow upon me."

He was temporarily speechless. Such passion he had not been expecting from her when she was clearly exhausted from all the attention from the past few days. Warmth coursed through his soul and he leaned forward to kiss her again, softer this time, conveying his adoration for her. "You astound me," he muttered, stroking her cheek. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

Ella blushed deeply. "It is a mutual feeling."

He grinned. "Just so. In that case, we shall be the happiest couple in all the world and the envy of every man and woman in the entire kingdom."

"I hope not," Ella said seriously. "I would rather be an example than an object of envy, wouldn't you?"

"The lady has a fair point," he praised, kissing the back of her hand. "You will be the best princess this land has ever had."

"I hope so," she muttered. "But for now let us focus on what is going to happen today."

"Right," he said, standing. "Well, like I said, the chamberlains with want to meet you and then I suppose we'll have a light dinner and I'll force you to retire for the night. Don't think I didn't notice before, my darling, but you appear to be exhausted. The last thing I want to do is make you ill especially after having had to hunt for you for so long."

"I appreciate your kindness. But, what about you?"

Touched, he gently squeezed her hand. "There's no need to worry over me, Ella. There are always things to do when you're the prince."

That caused her to frown. "If that is so… won't I be distracting you from your duties? I don't want to be a bother."

He lifted her chin with his finger before lightly kissing her on the cheek. "Ella, if there is one thing I want you to be clear on from here on out it is that you never are -nor will you ever be- a bother to me. Even a prince needs reprieve from his duties and believe me, you will always be the sunshine of my day, so please do not feel the way you do now."

He thought for a moment before looking into her eyes. "There has been talk of our pending union, Ella. However, the difference between me and them is that...I do not care what they think." he smiled brightly, yet he was very serious "For me, this is not a marriage of convenience."

Ella looked up at him with fervor, shaking her head in realization, "No. I think it will be a marriage of inconvenience." she smiled.

Chris searched her eyes, finding them full of love, relief, and gratitude. Smiling tenderly, he closed the distance between them, wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck, and lowered his lips to hers. Ella's form shivered beneath him as his gentle kiss turned into a passionate one. Her movement caused his skin to burn and a longing desire to spring forth within his body. He shuddered, trying to keep his feelings under control. They weren't married yet, he reminded himself. There were things that were appropriate and things which were not and placing himself on top of her at this time was not. So instead he settled for kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. Leaving her lips, he made a small trail down to the soft spot beneath her earlobe.

Ella let out a gasp, her strangled breath causing him to smile. Her whole body shivered again and her arms instinctively wrapped around him, her hands climbing into his hair. She let out another soft moan as Christopher brushed her jaw line with his nose before returning to her lips. Her skin smelled and tasted wonderful and it took every ounce of Christopher's strength to keep his wits about him. He had to force his hands to stop once they reached her hips.

"We should stop," she gasped in between kisses.

"You're right," Christopher breathed before kissing her again.

It was then that five guards, three servants, Beatrice, and Alfred appeared. Caught like frightened deer, Christopher and Ella looked upon the newcomers in shock.

"Your Royal Highness," Beatrice spluttered as she curtsied.

Deciding that he wasn't too upset about being caught showing his affection to the woman of his dreams, Christopher quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Beatrice, men, is there something you need?"

Beatrice tried to regain her composure as she smoothed her dress and fixed her jaw so it wasn't dangling. She couldn't see the full positions of the prince and Ella but their proximity was enough for her to imagine just how close they were – a highly inappropriate position for an unmarried couple. "We became concerned when Lady Ella did not return for her dress fitting."

Ella glanced at Christopher's pocket watch for the first time. It was almost one in the afternoon. "I'm terribly sorry," she cried, embarrassed. "I did not realize the hour."

"That's quite alright, darling," said the prince, kissing her cheek. "It is my fault. My selfishness kept you here."

"I don't believe that's entirely fair," Ella smiled, "for I was being just as selfish."

Lionel cleared his throat, reminding him the two of them weren't alone. "We were about to call out the Royal Guard but that is obviously unnecessary now."

Christopher smirked. "Obviously. I don't think Ella will attend her remaining fittings today, Beatrice."

The Royal Housekeeper looked upon him with disdain. "Your Royal Highness, with all due respect, it is unwise to skip such an important appointment."

"She will have plenty of time within the next couple of days," he replied, "For the rest of the day, I suggest you give Ella a tour of the lavender fields. I'm sure she is eager to see the flora?" He glanced at Ella who nodded.

Beatrice scowled but curtsied. "Very well, Your Royal Highness. Come along Lady Ella."

Ella stood. He halted her progress by gently grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. In front of their small audience, he kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked at first but happily began kissing him back. Christopher pulled away before they could linger. "Bye for now," he muttered, caressing her cheek.

"Bye," she breathed, smiling shyly at him.

The prince watched her go with adoration on his face. The second the two women had disappeared, he turned to Lionel, the guards, and Alfred. "Gentlemen, I'm the most fortunate man alive!" he declared with an unmistakable grin. "Alfred, would you kindly join me for a moment? The rest of you may return to your duties."

After the meadows were vacant, the young man folded his arms and stared at him with a quizzical brow. He frowned. "Al, why do you look upon me with such scolding eyes? We were alone. I have every right to kiss Ella here."

"But in front of an audience?" he questioned.

The prince rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help myself."

Alfred finally released a chuckle. "That much is obvious. Are you sure the Lady Ella isn't a fairy or siren?"

He laughed as the two walked among the wildflowers. "Like I said before, my friend, the only spell she's cast upon me is waking the dormant feelings reserved for her."

"I might beg to differ since it appears that protocol goes out the window when you are alone with the Lady Ella," the man bravely replied.

"Are you going to ground me from seeing her?" he asked, amused.

"I just might; though my words won't carry any wait against those belonging to the prince."

"I will gladly listen to your advice," he assured.

"Only to ignore it concerning your charming young lady."

He laughed. "I'm afraid you have me there."

"If you say so, Chris," he replied. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I need to speak to the commanding officer," he answered. Alfred sent him a quizzical stare. "I wish to reward him and his men for aiding me in the cause of finding Ella. Will you send for him?"

"I'll see that it's done. I'm afraid I won't be able to return with him, though. There are things I must take care of."

"That's alright, Alfred. Like I said, I don't need a babysitter."

He smirked. "Let me know when the Lady Ella returns."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Alfred. That was all I needed to know."

His old friend studied him for a moment. "How are you fairing, Christopher?"

Christopher sobered, clasping his hands together. "Truthfully, if you asked me that this morning I would have said I wasn't well at all. But after being with Ella, my spirit is significantly lighter."

Alfred was smart enough to know that the foul mood of his friend from earlier was due to worrying about Ella's step-family.

Smiling, he complimented, "She seems to be the cure to your ailments."

"That, my friend, is the honest truth," Christopher agreed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I am glad for you," he said sincerely. "It brings me joy to see you content."

Christopher smiled at him, displaying said emotion. "I don't know what I have done to deserve such a gem, Alfred, but I can tell you this, I'm going to cherish her for the rest of my life."

"Of this I know," he said with a chuckle. "You two seemed destined to be one of those couples that never falls out of love."

"A destiny I pray becomes reality," Christopher exclaimed, "for nothing is greater." He paused, becoming serious. "There is another matter I wish to discuss that nearly slipped my mind."

"What matter is that?"

"The fate of Ella's step-family."

"Oh don't worry yourself over that now. Enjoy this last week of bliss!" he urged.

"I think you've gotten it confused Al, I haven't even gotten close to the ultimate stage of it." he smiled "The day I marry her will be true bliss. However, I can't help but worry about her awful 'family.'" he shuddered at the word "What if they try to hurt her? Or ruin our blessed day?"

"Chris, you must see sense in all of this. Your father is King; no one will be able to come within an inch of either of you unless approved beforehand!

"You can never be too careful." he paused for a moment, gesturing him to follow "Come, let us return to the palace before the day runs away from us."


	8. A Royal Wedding for the Ages

**A Royal Wedding for the Ages**

* * *

Ella glanced at the floor length mirror before her disbelievingly. The reflection of the woman staring back at her was positively breathtaking. Her braids had been carefully piled into a low chignon on her head, the usually loose tendrils now coiled in intricate pinned curls. Her face had been lightly painted, the coloring only enhancing the natural beauty she already possessed.

The dress itself was the most beautiful thing Ella had ever worn—besides the dress given her by her Fairy Godmother of course. The long sleeves were made of pleasant organza silk with intricate lace woven onto the arms, the solid ivory colored gown made of gazar. The fabric was as soft as a cloud and as fluid feeling as water. The veil, made of silk tulle and trimmed in hand-embroidered flowers placed over her hair was as long as the dress and just as soft, the whisper of the fabric as light as a feather. She held her out her foot as her Ladies tied the ribbons of her delicate white satin slippers around her ankles.

Ella's stomach clenched in exuberant knots from the very thought! At the end of today, she and Christopher would be husband and wife. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined this moment on that day she had met her charming gentleman in the village square. She'd questioned the reality of everything happening around her the entire morning from the second she awakened, to the present where she now stood on a small wooden stool, the elegant white gown covering her frame being adjusted by not only one, but four different seamstresses.

The white satin bodice was padded slightly at the hips and narrowed at the waist, and was inspired by the tradition of corsetry. The bodice incorporated floral motifs cut from handmade lace, which were then appliquéd on to tulle by a team of ten seamstresses. On the back were fifty-eight buttons of gazar and organza, which fastened by means of Rouleau loops. The skirt, underskirt trim, and bridal train also incorporated lace appliquéd in a similar manner. The main body of the dress was made in white satin gazar, using fabrics which had been specially sourced by the Queen's best tailors, with a long, full skirt designed to echo an opening flower, with soft pleats which unfolded to the floor, forming a traditional semi-bustle at the back, and finishing in a long train measuring fifteen feet in length.

To partially fulfill the _'something blue_' portion of the wedding tradition, a sapphire brooch was sewn inside the dress. The one thousand diamond encrusted Diadem tiara was _'something borrowed'_ from the Queen. _'Something new'_ were the diamond pear drop earrings gifted to her by the groom. The design for the bodice of the dress featuring Chantilly lace, an ages old technique as the _'something old.'_

"Her Majesty, the Queen." announced a guard as Constantina glided into the dressing room.

The Ladies and various seamstresses all stepped back clearing a path, curtsying in respect before giving them privacy as the Queen stepped towards Ella, her arms reaching out in admiration.

"Dear Ella, how beauteous you are! Never could I have imagined a more seamless bride."

Ella curtsied in thankfulness "I am most honored by your tender words, Your Majesty."

"Daughters should always refer to the matriarch as Mother." she smiled "We are kindred not only in marriage, but by heart."

The young bride smiled as they both embraced each other, as the Queen snapped in Beatrice's direction.

"But before I depart, a gift."

"Yes, Your Majesty." answered Beatrice motioning for one of the Ladies.

Margaret gently handed Ella the floral bouquet which was carefully arranged by the Royal Florist. Each flower was symbolic for the life and journey of the royal couple: Lily of the Valley, for the return of happiness; Hyacinth, for steady love; Ivy, for fidelity and friendship; St. Christopher roses in honor of the groom; and Myrtle, the emblem of matrimony.

"I had your bouquet arranged with flowers from my private garden." she explained "The ivory roses placed into the arrangement are significant, as I cultivated the rose shrub when my son was born. The color represents innocence and purity, just as Christopher was as an infant. However, ivory roses themselves symbolize unfolding wisdom, new beginnings, and hope for the future. A future, in which I know will be very bright."

Ella embraced the Queen once more, "Words cannot express how grateful I am. I am indebted to your kindness."

The Queen smiled before exiting the room, leaving the bride alone with her thoughts as she sat solemnly near her vanity petting the flowers. "I wish I knew what this feeling was..."

A flash of light struck the air, as Fairy Godmother appeared before her with a knowing look on her face. "What is the matter, Ella? Your wedding day has finally arrived and you are brooding instead of blushing. Aren't you happy?"

"Godmother you're here!" she quickly stood to embrace her "I am happy... it's just that, my stomach is in perpetual knots! So many feelings surround me at this moment and I can't contain all of them...nervousness, delight, and concern are entangled within me. It seems Christopher wants me but his people do not." she worried.

"You are too sensitive. It is not you they object to, but the idea of you." she answered knowingly "You are different from what they are familiar with."

Ella sighed.

"There is something a little more than just doubting, you must break through the darkness and find something that sets your heart a flout. It's alright to feel nervous my child." she began "Many things have changed for you in such a short period of time. You are about to marry the son of the most powerful family in the entire kingdom, and most importantly, become a wife."

"That's what's so scary." she walked around her "I know we've discussed this before Godmother, but this way of life is very different than what I'm used to...what if I let the people down and make mistakes?"

"Oh but you will Ella, that's a given. No one is perfect." she cradled her cheek "Nonetheless you were born for this. Not in the way the prince was either...and that's what makes you so special. You had the fortitude to overcome your harsh beginnings to blossom into the princess you so rightfully are, and deserve to be."

Ella smiled as her eyes watered, finally accepting her encouraging words. "You always know just what to say."

"Well at three hundred years old I should know some things." she winked "You are stunning by the way. The seamstresses have a talented hand, although they may have gotten a bit of inspiration from yours truly."

"Thank you...I wouldn't doubt that at all. You don't look a day over a hundred."

"Feeling better?"

"Very much so." she smiled "You know Godmother; I wouldn't be here without you."

"Now my doing was only minuscule in comparison to yours." she said seriously "It was you who captured the prince's heart. I've seen you two together, both are so very much in love...it is absolutely genuine."

Ella felt her face flush, flattered by her kind words.

"That's more like it! A true blushing bride..."

There was a knock on the door. "Lady Ella! Your coach awaits you! May we enter?"

"Oh Godmother I wish you could be with me the entire day..." she pleaded "It won't be right without you."

"I will be, and I always am." she smiled "Now turn in place for me."

Ella glowered at the request "What do you mean?'

"Just as I said! Do I have to do all the work for you?" she chided playfully.

Slowly, the young woman rotated in a circle as Fairy Godmother waved her fingers around her gown, it sparkling with iridescent shimmers, glimmering like a cluster of amethysts.

Ella gasped at the details, "How charming! It is perfect Godmother!"

"I must go Ella...but always remember, there is music in you." she reminded before disappearing behind a glow of white light.

The Ladies opened the door, entering as they observed Ella once more before leaving for the cathedral.

"We don't have much time...the footmen are waiting as well as the guards." said Beatrice "The streets are packed!"

"Let them wait!" said Margaret analyzing the bride's appearance "Just one last finishing touch."

"Of but of course, how could we forget!" agreed Laurel.

Both Margaret and Laurel gently placed the silk veil over her face as Ella watched in the full length gilded mirror.

"Goodbye, Lady Ella Tremaine." she whispered softly, smiling at her reflection.

* * *

Christopher was beside himself with worry. He had heard from the Royal Guard the second he woke that the entire cathedral had been sourced with full armed security. But he had yet to hear of the status of Ella's step family. He was petrified that the women were going to plan revenge on his bride and as a result he was endlessly pacing while his menservants followed after him attempting to get him dressed.

"Your Highness, if you do not stop pacing we'll never have you ready in time!" Lionel complained as Christopher swerved around before he could successfully stuff his arm into the uniform jacket.

"Lionel is right." a man's voice peeled from the corner, causing all the men in the room to bow.

Chris, however, recognized the voice of the man at once, screeching to a halt. "Father..." he cried in surprise.

"His Majesty, the King." announced a guard as he walked towards his son.

"Your fretting is entirely pointless you know," he said with a smirk, eyeing him up and down. "The guards are on high alert as we speak. I chanced a glance before coming here. Everything is very secure. Now, Chris, relax and allow your men to do their job."

"But–" he began but the king stopped him.

"Don't make me send for your mother to finish dressing you instead," he warned, though there was a playful edge in his voice and his eyes danced.

Chris stilled. "Oh, very well then."

His laugh peeled through the air as the menservants leapt into action, rushing as fast as they could to finish what they started before their prince changed his mind and started moving again.

The prince blinked. In the time Maximilian and Christopher had their little moment, his menservants had finished their work. Turning to stare at his reflection in the full length mirror, Christopher had to admit he did look rather regal. He wore his Royal Navy uniform, a white jacket made of fine wool, the braided threads over his shoulders crafted out of fine gold. Thick gold embroidery wove intricately across his collar, cuffs, and down the front of his chest, the thread soft. His legs covered in white breeches and top-rounded white dress shoes. A blue sash rested against his left shoulder, outlined in gold.

"Every inch a prince," Maximilian commented, "and fit for a wedding, I might add."

Chris smiled as he turned to his servants, all of them looking upon him with praise, adoration, and smiles.

"Thank you all for everything you've done for me over the years," he said.

"It is a pleasure and an honor, Your Highness," Lionel replied, speaking for the others who nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm," Maximillian mused, "It looks like it's time. Are you ready?"

"For anything," he said, beaming happily.

"Then come with me," said the King, walking towards the door.

Chris swallowed, the bundle of excited nerves in his stomach flying around inside as he followed after his father. The door opened and Chris didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he noticed Ella wasn't on the other side. However, his mother Constantina, stood in her finest ensemble of ivory smiling widely at the sight of her son. Alfred and Henry were also there, both dressed in their usual uniform. The proud mother wore a beaming smile and her eyes were soft, and remarkably wet.

"You look superb, son," she praised.

"As do you, Mother," he grinned. "What's the occasion?"

Constantina gathered her emotions but her voice remained thick. "This is a day I've waited to see for quite some time! We were beginning to think you'd live alone until you'd gone all the way of the earth!"

"Then I'm glad to have proven your worries false," he chuckled. He tried not to show his eagerness but his face betrayed him.

"Your guests are just on the other side of this door, Your Highness," Lionel said.

"Right," Chris muttered, swallowing a little.

The others shared unconcealed smirks before Constantina took charge. "Well, off you all go!" she said, waving her hand, shooing. "We'll be waiting in the audience for the two of you."

Lionel smirked, shrugging before walking down the hall after the King and Queen. Henry, however, had stayed behind to envelope his prince in a warm embrace. "I am very happy for you," he muttered, "Both of you. And I couldn't be more proud!"

Chris grinned. "Thank you, my friend."

Patting his friend one last time on the shoulder, Henry wandered away, leaving him alone in the hall to gather his thoughts.

He waited until the corridor was deserted before taking a deep, calming breath. This was it. Taking a step forward, he knocked on the door as guards opened it, revealing the grand sanctuary where an audience of three thousand one hundred guests were seated.

* * *

At an early hour a dense throng of people assembled in front of the Royal Palace, from whence the procession was to set out for St. Mary Magdalene, where the marriage was to be solemnized. At a quarter before twelve the bridegroom's procession issued forth, consisting of Prince Christopher, his father the King, his mother the Queen, his right hand Lionel, childhood friends Alfred, Henry, and their suites.

As Ella entered her carriage she was extremely anxious, but the cheers of the people quickened her spirits, and brought the warmth to her cheeks and the smiles to her eyes. She bowed repeatedly in response to the joyous acclamations which greeted her on every side as the carriage moved off. All the way to the cathedral nothing was to be heard but enthusiastic cheering, and nothing to be seen but the waving of brides' favors and snowy handkerchiefs.

The glided glass coach rolled down the cobblestone streets as thousands of citizens cheered at the sight of the future princess enveloped in ivory. Ella waved gently along the journey, thankful for the concealed nature of her veil, as she was coy from all the attention. Souvenir marriage medals were proudly displayed by the crowd waiting to see the bride. The Royal Guards stood in stiff rows along the route from the palace to the cathedral, pushing back rowdy onlookers.

Meanwhile, along the route, tree branches were collapsing under the weight of the people clinging to them. The wedding ceremony was one of unusual interest, for more than a half a century had elapsed since the nuptials of the son of the reigning King had been celebrated, beside which the youth and grace of Ella had touched all loyal hearts.

Ella's coach arrived in front of the centuries old cathedral, coming to a complete halt as both footmen stepped down to open the door and let down the footrest. She carefully stepped out of the transport, her lace embroidered heeled slippers touching the velvet carpet, stretching all the way to the front entrance. Margaret and Laurel, her train bearers, were on either side wearing ivory organdy dresses with full skirts, billowing sleeves and short kid gloves, their hair accessorized with budding blossoms of lily of the valley and myrtle. Four little bridesmaids in their matching ivory taffeta dresses and hair wreaths of hyacinth along with four pageboys in traditional uniform followed eagerly behind them. She was an absolute vision as the gentle wind blew in from the east, causing her veil to flow whimsically along with the skirt and train of her gown appearing like an angel into heaven as she stood near the tall steps. As Ella made her way to the entrance, the crowd clamored with glee.

Overwhelmed by the loud roar of the citizens lined on the streets behind her, she turned for a mere second to view them for the last time as a maiden before walking towards the Archbishop inside the threshold of the church. At half-past twelve, the drums and trumpets sounded as a prelude to the arrival of the bride. Emotions overcame her as thoughts of her father surfaced and how she wished he could witness this day to walk her down the aisle. Ella longed for her mother to be there as well sitting proudly among the guests, but she didn't fret as she felt their presence with her every step of the way.

Every person arose as the doors were again opened, and the royal procession came in with slow, solemn steps. Elegantly and dignified, Ella followed behind the clergy holding the primatial cross and taperer as the choir sang aloud, their heavenly voices echoing throughout the cathedral.

_Eternal source of light divine,_

_With double warmth thy beams display,_

_And with distinguished glory shine,_

_To add a luster to this day._

The coup d'oeil was now magnificent, as floods of sunshine streamed through the windows upon the many gorgeous costumes in which the royal and distinguished persons who appeared in the procession were attired. Ella shyly glanced at the many guests to her left and right as she walked, not recognizing many faces as most of the invitees were of the royal family, close friends, and all of the nobility. Thousands of people had arrived in their finest garments to witness their union.

The cathedral was specially prepared and decorated for the ceremony. The altar and haut pas had a splendid appearance, the whole being lined with crimson velvet. The wall above the communion-table was hung with rich festoons of crimson velvet edged with gold lace. The Gothic pillars supporting the galleries were gilt, as were the moldings of the oaken panels, and the Gothic railing around the communion-table. The communion-table itself was a rich profusion of gold plate. The entire floor was covered with an ivory and gold patterned carpet. The whole of the remaining part of the interior was decorated; and the ceiling adorned with the arms of the Kingdom's various principalities in various colored devices.

As she neared the altar, she drew her breath as she saw Christopher faced towards the front. He was impeccably dressed in his official Royal Navy uniform which so happened to be ivory and gold, favorably complimenting the occasion.

Christopher's eyes welled with tears at the sight of Ella. He was completely beside himself with joy as he smiled at her sweet face underneath the silk veil. Her face was lit with natural beauty, so pure and innocent, untainted despite the cruelty he had known she had endured in the past. Her eyes, though the color of the earth, sparkled with soulful joy. A smile as dazzling as the radiating sun displayed her inner happiness. She stepped forward, the veil in her hair trailing behind her with the slightest movement like the wings of an angel. Reaching for his hand, he managed to find himself again just in time to take it. The moment her hand rested in his, Chris felt his body ache with longing. The prince gently lifted the material over her head and tiara as he marveled at the beauty standing before him.

"My precious angel. How I adore you. May our love be everlasting...now and forever more." he whispered, his eyes beholding her with all the love in his heart.

Tears fell down her face as she was beaming in his presence. Never had she felt love as strongly as this, and she knew that he meant every word.

"My one and only. I love you to the ends of the earth..." she spoke.

"...and may it never end." he completed.

The prince's grin felt as if it was going to split his face. Lifting her hand to his lips, he tenderly kissed it.

"I have waited so long for this day," he whispered, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin.

"As have I," Ella sighed, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Shall we," he asked, gesturing with his head towards the altar.

Ella searched his eyes. Beaming happily, she eagerly nodded her head. The pair couldn't keep their eyes off each other as the Archbishop began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God himself, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee, and is commended in Holy Writ to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained."

Christopher and Ella both eyed each other, smiling as the Archbishop continued.

"First, it was ordained for the increase of mankind according to the will of God, and that children might be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of his holy name..."

"Secondly, it was ordained in order that the natural instincts and affections, implanted by God, should be hallowed and directed aright; that those who are called of God to this holy estate, should continue therein in pureness of living..."

"Thirdly, it was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

With an emboldened voice he spoke: "Therefore if any man can shew any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Ella could feel her heart beating in her chest, fearful that her step family would appear at any moment to revoke this precious moment away from her. After much silence, the ceremony continued, flooding the young woman with absolute relief.

The Archbishop turned to Prince Christopher and Lady Ella. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their matrimony lawful."

The Archbishop turned to the groom. "Christopher Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander François Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." he answered.

The Archbishop turned to the bride. "Ella Elisabeth, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." she answered.

The Archbishop received Ella's hand, and handed it to the prince. Taking Ella's right hand, Prince Christopher says after the Archbishop: "I, Christopher Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander François Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James, take thee, Ella Elisabeth to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They loosed hands. Ella, taking Prince Christopher by his right hand, says after the Archbishop: "I, Ella Elisabeth, take thee, Christopher Rupert Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander François Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"Rings, please." he said as one of the page boys brought the gold jewelry over on a satin pillow.

They loosed hands as the Archbishop blessed the ring: "Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." said the couple.

Prince Christopher grabbed the ring and placed it upon the fourth finger of Ella's left hand. "With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Prince Christopher said after the Archbishop.

The congregation remained standing as the couple kneeled at the altar on the padded gold bench. "Let us pray."

"O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." said the congregation.

The Archbishop joined their right hands together wrapped in holy cloth. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."

The Archbishop addressed the congregation. "Forasmuch as Christopher and Ella have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Archbishop blessed the couple by placing his hands over their heads, still kneeling down at the altar. "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

After a traditional hymn was sung, the bride and groom and their witnesses moved to the Shrine of St Edward the Confessor for the signing of the Marriage Registers into the attestation book as the orchestra played softly. The attestation book, which is bound in rich purple velvet, a speaking memento of royal nuptial ceremonies for many generations past. The pair signed the register with both Lionel and Laurel as their witnesses before exiting the shrine hand in hand. Loud trumpets blasted throughout the cathedral as the choir began to render, officially signaling the completion of the ceremony as they slowly walked down the aisle towards King Maximilian as Christopher bowed and Ella curtsied before him in respect and honor.

The procession, being formed, left the chapel much in the same order as it had entered. But His Highness and his newly-wedded wife now walked together hand-in-hand—Prince Christopher with sparkling eyes and a heightened color smiling down upon the princess, and she appearing very bright and animated. The pair smiled as they steadily marched down the long aisle before halting at the threshold before a cheering crowd. The giant bells that hung over the archway tolled and chimed a bright melodic tune announcing to the entire kingdom that it now had a brand new princess.

On leaving the cathedral to the pealing of bells, they passed through a guard of honor of individually selected men from the various services, and were greeted by cheers from the crowds. The bride was speechless at the sight as they continued to walk towards the open carriage that was waiting for the recessional. The bridal couple walked towards the white carriage drawn by four white horses complete with postilions and attendant footmen.

Christopher climbed into the centuries old glided, ivory colored open carriage adorned with garlands of flora as he reached his hand out to assist Ella as she joined him. Once they were settled, the white stallions marched, the wheels turned, rolling the carriage down the cobblestone road lined with hundreds of people along each side. A similar open carriage carried the rest of the bridal party. The King and Queen and other members of the Royal Family followed in coaches drawn by the Royal Guards.

The bells now rang merrily, and the shouts of the spectators were heard as the royal cortege approached the palace. The shouts were now loudest and continuous, and from the windows and balconies of the houses handkerchiefs were waved by the ladies, whilst the gentlemen huzzahed and waved their hats. The carriage, owing to the crowd, proceeded slowly, the prince and princess bowing to the people. Ella looked remarkably well, and Christopher seemed in the highest spirits at the cordiality with which he was greeted.

Most wanted to get a closer look at the new princess, hundreds of people cheering and running alongside overjoyed that the prince had chosen one of their own. The pair waved gleefully at the ecstatic citizens for a long while before their lips met for a kiss, sealing their love for each other as the carriage neared the shining palace on the hill.

"I never knew the kingdom to have so many people..." she whispered to her husband. "There's never this many in the village square at once."

Christopher caressed her cheek gently as he smiled at her, "They all arrived to see you. And my, you didn't disappoint. My beautiful princess. My wife." His heart leaped at the title.

"My sweet prince. My husband." she smiled as their lips joined together once more, prompting louder cheers from the crowd.

When the prince and his wife pulled through the tall golden gates, after leaving the cathedral, the clapping of hands and waving of handkerchiefs were renewed again and again, until they had vanished out of sight. When the carriage drew up at the grand entrance the princess was handed from it by the prince; she immediately took his arm and entered the palace. The coaches and carriages of the King and Queen and the rest of the bridal party all arrived shortly after, following the bride and groom inside the palace into the foyer where dignitaries and members of the nobility were lined to greet the newlyweds.

Knowing that they now had to make an appearance to their people who were waiting outside, Christopher took his darling wife's hand and started to guide her down the crimson carpet towards the doors, passing the gathered witnesses who were still clapping and cheering. Several of the neighboring royals were good friends and held nothing but happiness and joy for the prince as he caught their eye. Even the Princess Theodora of Althorne was beaming at him, happy to see he'd been able to marry for love. He nodded politely to her before turning back to the love of his life. Ella was all smiles.

Soon after, they were escorted over to the Central Room where they would acknowledge the kingdom as the newest royal couple. The guards opened the double doors leading out to the spacious balcony that looked over the thousands of people below shouting aloud to witness the union of the century.

"Are you ready?" the prince asked with a smile.

"For anything," Ella answered, glancing at him as they strode towards the balcony, "so long as it's with you."

Christopher and Ella drew to its edge and looked down at the gathered crowd. The second the people noticed them in the square below, cheers rang through the air. A simple velvet burgundy cape fringed with gold tassels lined the balcony, as they watched in amazement at the many people beneath them. Christopher began to wave as Ella followed his lead both beaming with happiness.

The tiny bridesmaids and pageboys followed soon after amazed by the excitement around them. Maximilian and Constantina along with Lionel and her Ladies also joined them. The young prince then turned his attention towards his bride and lifted her chin just as he did the night of the ball, only this time Ella's face revealed a more relaxed expression as they kissed before all of the land.

The crowd erupted below them. Christopher's heart beat wildly in his chest and it took every ounce of practiced propriety to gently break away from her. He had to keep a lid on his desires for just a little while longer. He felt the need and longing from Ella as she too forced herself to part from his lips. Grinning, they turned to the crowd and waved once more, allowing the people of the kingdom to also celebrate the happiest moment in either of their lives.

* * *

The wedding breakfast of Christopher and Ella was nothing short of elegance and formality. Hosted in the Grand Ballroom inside the palace by the King and Queen, it was the grandest celebration in the entire realm. The guests included the various members of the royal family, the officers of the household, the Ministers of State, and the Archbishop.

Over six hundred and fifty guests attended the sumptuous affair, as tables stretched from corner to corner draped in heavy tablecloth and lined with elaborate arrangements of tall and fragrant cascading floral centerpieces, which were replicas of Ella's bridal bouquet arranged in vases, candelabras were filled with candles, along with porcelain dishes and flatware.

Over one hundred servants carried silver trays of mouthwatering hors d'oeuvers and refilled many glasses of the finest wine that was bottled a week after the prince was born, in hopes of this very day. The King boasted with pride of his son entering manhood as the Queen confidently showed off her new daughter in law.

The feast was a frenzy of nodding, curtsying, beaming and hand-shaking as both Ella and Christopher tended to their many guests, both flooded with endless banter of well wishes, compliments, and heart felt conversations. Every noble family invited wanted to meet the new wife of the crown prince, and like the kind soul she was, Ella received every single person that stepped her way.

After hours of merriment and speeches, the wedding cake, which was admirably designed, was a great object of attraction. A traditional fruitcake with white buttercream frosting, stood nine feet high with four tiers; was cut by the bridegroom with his sword. Ella smiled as she fed him a sample of the dessert on her fork, as he returned the gesture at the same moment. The guests applauded as they witnessed the couple embrace in an osculation before walking towards the center of the ballroom to share a dance. The couple gracefully waltzed for quite some time as all observed.

In the arms of her love, Ella felt as if she was flying with him above everyone and everything that had tried to keep them apart. Her worries of the Archduke and her step family had long faded and she was unabashedly focused on her new husband. She no longer felt the weight of the many eyes on at her and had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room. A feat that Christopher had overcome long ago.

"It's all so familiar." she voiced, mesmerized by his eyes "Yet so different."

"A difference we can both appreciate." he smiled at her, impaled by her beauty "I felt joy when I heard the orchestra play...an emotion I thought I'd long lost. My heart is content to know that I will be dancing with only one woman from this moment on."

She looked up at him in awe, "I wish to dance with you forever."

"Your wish is my command." he whispered, completing their dance as they stood at the center of the ballroom before embracing each other with a single kiss as the acclamation of the crowd echoed throughout the palace.


	9. A Villa by the Sea

Ella was fascinated by the winding roads that were carved through the rolling hills as their travel coach carried them some twenty miles, near the edge of the kingdom to a tiny village called Balsam, named for its bountiful population of the Balsam fir. They had spent the entire morning traveling as they filled in time by getting well needed rest from the grand occasions they had just the night before.

Shortly before four o'clock that morning, the royal couple left the Royal Palace for Balsam amid the acclamations of a vast multitude. Just as the procession left the palace the sun shone forth brilliantly upon the newly-married pair, an emblem, it was universally hoped, of their future happiness. On the road to Balsam the principal houses in the villages were illuminated, and crowds came forth to testify their loyal delight on the happy occasion. The couple happily waved to the people.

"The hills are spellbinding this time of year." he softly spoke "Almost like a storybook of sorts."

"They're so green..." she replied amazed "It's like we're being taken to another world."

He nodded in agreement "Time most definitely stops here."

Ella laughed until she saw the sudden landscape change out the window. Gasping, she turned her attentions to the view outside and Christopher, having seen the view tons of times, took the opportunity to watch her. Ella's hands wrapped around the edge of the window as her face filled with awestruck wonder. A sigh escaped from her lips as she took in the magnificence of the sea displayed before them, the beach wrapping around out of sight. The call of seagulls barely sang in their ears as the birds glided through the sky over the water.

"Wow," Ella breathed. "How breathtaking!"

"Indeed," he agreed but he was looking at her.

Ella glanced at him, noticing his eyes upon her. A soft smile coated her face as he held her cheek with his gloved hand. Stroking her skin gently, he leaned forward and kissed her.

After an hour, the view outside the carriage window changed from green foliage to solid stone wall. A small wave of excitement leapt in Christopher's stomach and he prompted Ella to look out the window just as the carriage turned off the road, pulling into the long rounded cobbled drive leading up to an estate. The royal crest displayed on flags flapped happily in the sea breeze on the tallest circular towers located on either side of the vast establishment.

The horses pulled the royal coach through iron gates down a cobblestone pathway lined with tall conifers, leading up to an isolated villa of Baroque architecture boasting among the greenery. Ella couldn't believe her eyes as they neared closer to the luxurious home, as they circled the rotunda before halting at the entrance.

Christopher held out his hand for Ella as she grasped it, while pressing her day hat to her head—stepping out of the transport, her mauve colored dress blowing dreamily in the wind, gazing up at the beautiful stone structure in front of her. Partially covered in ivy, surrounded by shrubbery and trees on the edge of the foothills near the roaring sea, it was like something out of a dream. Romantic and secluded, the perfect location for a honeymoon.

"Welcome to our home away from home." he smiled "it's one of my favorite residences, I hope you'll say the same."

Ella continued to marvel as she stood outside while the footmen unloaded their many luggage parcels which totaled eighty between them, it felt much more congenial than she expected which was nice. It was impressive, yes, but without the intimidating grandeur of the Royal Palace.

"I think it'll do pleasantly," she said, smiling up at her new husband.

He smiled back at her, taking her breath away. Christopher was so devastatingly handsome, his kind eyes and charming personality exuding. Ella still couldn't believe that he was hers and she was his.

"Come on," the prince pressed, leading her up the stone pathway that led to the front door. "I'll give you a special tour."

The staff members in charge of maintaining the estate were all gathered outside, all fifty servants smiling kindly towards Christopher. Though he only saw them once or twice a year, he had known all of the servants before him since he was a boy. They always treated him kindly and the excitement in their eyes proved they were just as happy to see him as he was to see them.

Dudley, the head butler of the establishment, stepped forward and bowed. "Your Royal Highness, it is good to see you again. Congratulations to you both on your marriage."

"Thank you. Everyone, this is Ella, my wife." he was a series of bows and curtsies as the staff paid their respects. Dudley stepped forward and bowed to Ella. "It is a pleasure to welcome you to the Balsam Estate, Your Royal Highness. I am Dudley, the head butler. I and the rest of the staff hope to serve you well during your stay."

"You're very kind," Ella replied, surprising them by curtsying herself. "I pray I won't be too much of an inconvenience to you all."

Clearly surprised by her humility, he emphatically shook his head. "Your Royal Highness, it is never an inconvenience to serve the royal family."

The prince took her hand. Smiling, he nodded to the staff members, signifying they could be dismissed before leading Ella into the estate. "If you would excuse me, I would like to take Ella around for a moment."

"Oh but of course Your Royal Highness." he stepped away.

The couple first entered the foyer which was marvelous in of itself. It had a winding staircase that led to the upper floors, the stucco walls were covered with painted portraits of royals from the past draped in uniform and jewels. A single iron chandelier hung with burning candlesticks in which the polished floors appeared like mirrors. A thick rug ran down the length of every hall, softening the ground under their feet. Tables holding large floral arrangements left a pleasant scent in each hall they passed and Ella's excited movements as she looked at everything caused him to inwardly laugh. She was like a child gazing upon a wonderland.

"The Balsam Estate was built a little over 314 years ago by my ancestor as a hunting lodge for his favorite sport of bear trapping." he mentioned "Our family once utilized it for pleasure during the warm seasons. However before we departed, my father surprised me by granting it to us as a wedding gift!"

Ella could barely speak as she realized what her husband just said. She now owned a country home with the love of her life. Never had she imagined that she would own anything this luxurious.

"How lovely! I must tell him how grateful I am for his generosity." she nodded as she observed the detailing in the wood paneling, she hadn't even seen the rest of the home and was already enamored, except for one thing "There are bears native to this area?"

"Not in the last century." he shrugged "After it was built, he attracted many other poachers to the region that it caused the animal to become non existent. So no worries there."

"How unfortunate." she frowned "Poor animals."

"As a child, I created a small fort near the edge of the forest in an attempt to spot one." he chuckled at the memory "it wasn't until much later that my father informed me of their absence."

"Perhaps he wanted his son to sharpen his hunting skills..." she teasingly reassured "Or to not halt a child's curiosity?"

"Maybe so." he reflected "However, many years have passed since I've resided here...I'm glad I finally had a purpose to return." His eyes twinkled in the sight of her, he was ecstatic to have her with him as his wife.

She smiled at that "I'm glad you have as well."

Ella could feel the fervor within him as he spoke ardently along the tour, it was obvious that this place held sentiment in his heart as they entered the kitchen. It was very similar to the manor where she spent her formative years, only much larger. Everything was neatly placed as she could tell that it was well cared for many years. There was a stone hearth for cooking and enclosing the fire, an open pantry filled with spices and herbs, a larder, cold storage, along with a buttery and root cellar. It was well stocked with all sorts of sustenance ready to be prepared at their beck and call for their month long stay. Suddenly, Ella felt a rise in emotions, as they stood in the room with her turning towards him smiling.

"What is it?" he asked humored.

"I would like to cook for you." she said.

The prince was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Tell your cooks to leave...politely that is." she answered "I will prepare our daily meals. Morning, midday, and evening. It is only right as a good wife."

"Ella, it is not proper for a woman of your status to do such rigid work. We have chefs and servants to tend to those things..."

"Cooking is far from rigid work!" she explained "I actually find it to be a rather fun chore, and there's so much room to operate in here...there's so much to do and try!"

Christopher caressed his wife's cheek with his hands looking into her eyes "Darling, please...just let me take care of you. No longer do you have to toil unnecessarily doing menial tasks. You are now my wife, and I don't want you to want for anything...or do anything other than relaxing and enjoying life."

The prince stared into her eyes and saw a hint of dolor in them. If she wanted to do this one deed to show her love and appreciation towards him, then why refuse it? He wanted nothing more than to see her jovial, so with a change of heart he said, "I would love to dine on your dishes. I'm in for a treat if your cooking tastes as good as you."

Ella was all smiles as she pressed her lips onto his in excitement. "Oh thank you!"

He laughed a bit as he watched her move about the room, exploring the centuries old galley in all its nooks and crannies. He thought her actions to be quite captivating as he internally celebrated that he was able to spend his days with such an amazing woman.

"Now that I think of it, seeing as this residence traditionally goes without house and maidservants while unoccupied, it is for the best that we do get rid of them while occupied." he eyed her up and down.

"I agree. I don't see a problem in that, we don't need any servants...at least for myself anyway." she replied as she glanced at a few jars of preserved jams near the pantry. Gently, she felt Christopher pull her over to him with a certain look in his eye.

"Yes, and after I relay the message of your request to manage the kitchen, we will soon have the estate completely to ourselves." he softly lifted her chin and kissed her lips, his eyes focused intently on hers "Which means that we will now be quite alone...to do whatever we want."

The young woman felt stomach butterflies flutter wildly as her breath stiffened, glued to his eyes in complete delight. She raised an eyebrow seductively as she felt his hands wrap around her waist tugging her closer towards him.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Would I lie to you?" he smirked as he moved his mouth to her earlobe "Your Ladies In Waiting aren't around to clothe you either, so I'll have to help you undress while we're here. I hope that's not a problem." his voice deepened as he whispered amorously.

Ella shook her head in response as she felt her knees weaken and buckle underneath her, as the prince caught her before she lost her balance.

"Your luggage and garments have been lifted into the estate and placed rightfully into the proper places Your Royal Highnesses." said Lionel entering the area. "Is there anything else that needs my attention before I depart?"

Christopher smiled at Ella, kissing her on the forehead, before turning to his trusted valet. "Yes, Lionel I would like a word with you, my wife and I have made a few changes to the order of the household..."

Ella stood in the center of the kitchen as she watched them walk away. Several emotions flooded her at once as she attempted to piece them together, placing her hands on her lower abdomen in attempt to gather her thoughts. Whatever she felt at the moment, she wanted to hold onto it always.

* * *

After some time, when the servants were gone and the couple were settled, Christopher guided Ella on a tour of the rest of the estate. He constantly apologized for the shortage of rooms as there were only twelve in total. She reassured him that it was alright as it was only the both of them and she was accustomed to having less than.

"The Grand Salon is usually used for parties," he explained as they happened upon the spacious room whose wooden floor shone brilliantly from the sunlight streaming in through the many windows.

"It's also used when large amounts of people gather to dine. But since it's just the two of us, we'll eat in the dining room." He pointed to a set of doors opposite to the room.

Reaching a staircase, he guided Ella up to the upper floor where their private chambers were. The bedroom was located at the end of the hall, the spacious sitting room sporting handsome forest green accents and Balsam wood cabinets and tables, the bedroom connecting to it containing similar colors in the bedspread and wooden bed frame.

"Wow," Ella muttered, running her hand along one of the wood tables.

He cleared his throat a little. "I hope you don't mind, Ella, but I had them place your belongings in here with me."

Ella stared at the large bed in front of her, feeling as if a hundred butterflies had suddenly taken up residence in her stomach. The bedroom. This was where the two of them would consummate their love for each other. This was where they would truly become one—a thought that terrified her.

She glanced at him with worry in her eyes. "I don't mind at all. You're the only thing I feel comfortable around."

Christopher saw right through her. He smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's alright to feel vulnerable, Ella. I've never shared a room before, let alone a bed either. We can stay in separate bedrooms until you feel comfortable. While we are husband and wife, we have a lifetime to be intimate."

Ella wrapped her arms around him in a loose embrace, her head resting against his shoulder. "I know," she muttered. "Thank you."

"Any time," he murmured. "Now, would you like to see your chambers?"

Ella nodded happily. Guiding her back to the living room, he walked across the room to another door.

Pushing it open, the interior was revealed to be a much more feminine living quarters, blush colored fabric on the chairs and couches. The wooden furniture was a light oak with gold accents. Blush tapestries, drapes, and arrangements covered the walls.

"I know it's not as grand as your suite at the palace..."

Ella walked through the room with wide eyes, taking everything in. Her bedroom, located on the other side of the hall, was patterned similarly as the lounge area.

"Oh, Christopher, this house is gorgeous!" Ella cried, whirling around to look at him.

He smiled, leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. "You like it? Truly?"

"Oh yes," she eagerly replied.

"This is the queen's quarters," he explained a little sheepishly. "It gives the option of sleeping alone or…"

"Being together," Ella finished, lightly blushing.

"Yes. What ever is comfortable for my love, I'll be more than happy."

The young woman was so enthralled by her husband's words and his kindness that she could feel her heart burst. Ella felt so overjoyed with happiness that she quickly pulled him in for a kiss.

"That was lovely." he replied excitedly "Was it something I said?"

"It certainly was." she smiled at him, her eyes filled with love. "You have such a way with words."

He pulled her close feeling playful, kissing her cheeks "Well I'll make sure to never stop talking."

"Oh I never said that!" she laughed as his soft lips madly tickled her face. Her eyes dashed towards the window view facing the roaring sea as the high waters hit the rocky coast. Ella had never come into contact with an open body of water before, and she was absolutely amazed.

"Would you like to get a closer view of the water?" he asked.

"Of course!" she smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the room.

* * *

Hours had passed and the newly married couple had explored just about every inch of the shore, with Ella collecting seashells and Christopher teaching her how to fish from a small boat that belonged to his father. They both had never felt so free in either of their lives since they were little children as they walked along the sandy shore barefoot allowing their toes to become embedded in the earth; the refreshing scent of the sea surrounding them as they enjoyed one another's company.

Soon after, Ella had prepared their catch of the day which was trout that she baked in the kitchen's stone hearth along with fresh shucked roasted ears of corn, and beets from the garden. She even baked a chestnut pie that Christopher raved over long after he was finished. Both had glasses of white wine from the cellar to wash it all down.

By nightfall Ella had a headache; she changed into a silk nightgown and robe and lay on the settee, close by the cracking fireplace, mentally scrolling through images of her chaotic day. Christopher played the piano as she rested. It was so much quieter than the city; what a relief. Candlelight reflected perfectly on his handsome face as he focused on his music. Ella could still feel the grainy sand between her toes as she smiled at one of their first of many memories together. The young woman thought back to her life just a few weeks ago, and how it was drastically different from where she was at this very moment. After so many years of the worst luck in the world, why had fortune decided to bless her with all of this?

She thought back on the past few hours: the look on dear Maximilian's face as he tried to stem his tears. The happy moment when Christopher placed a ring on her finger and it was done.

The rippling, jostling ocean of faces lining the route to the cathedral; and at the palace, the thick heat of goodwill, the deafening applause, the sight of elegant Christopher in his uniform. The profundity of the service. The tender kiss on the balcony in front of the kingdom. The mad cheering of the villagers as they rolled into Balsam. The joy of preparing a meal for the one person she loved.

She rolled onto her side and looked at her husband as his fingers glided along the ivory keys, playing one of his own compositions. Christopher's eyes wondered over to her as she watched him with curiosity. He smiled softly. What was she thinking?

He proudly watched her hand as it dangled over the edge of the settee with her ring glimmering in the soft light. The prince couldn't believe his luck, how had he managed to find such a wonderful woman to love; and for her to love him for who he truly was. Christopher reflected over their blessed day: how angelic she looked when she met him at the altar. Watching his wife sign her name in the attestation book alongside his and it was done, their first kiss as a wedded couple in the open carriage, the proud look of his mother as they bowed before his father the king. The look of wonder in Ella's eyes as they reached Balsam. The joy of providing for the only woman he loved.

What he liked about it most of all, though, was that as they stood before the Archbishop, they were called simply Christopher and Ella. For the rest of his life, he thought with a swelling joy, he would just be Christopher to his Ella. He wasn't a prince or noble, but simply a husband and lover.

He ended his composition and came over to her, kissing her gently on the mouth and cheek. She lay by his side, in his arms, and on his chest, smiling in the darkness as he whispered to her.

"I love you with everything in me." his eyes welled up with tears "your image fills my whole soul. Even in my dreams I never imagined I should find so much love on earth."

Ella felt her heart swell with so much love for her husband as she gently wiped away his tears with her thumb as she kissed him. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her body tightly, pulling her close to him as they continued to lay on the settee surrounded by flickering candlelight. As much as he wanted to make love to her at that very moment, he felt it too perfect of an ending to one of the best days of his life. They would have the rest of their lives to make up for this night. He looked down to see his wife already fast asleep, as he himself felt sleep overcome him as well.

"Goodnight, my darling, my Ella..."


End file.
